Saving Time - A Caleo Story
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Year 2300. The world has evolved to vast and prosperous utopia ran by Olympus Inc. From elimination of global hunger to time travel, Olympus Inc. has done it all. However, they demand full alliance and submission back. What will happen when the oddest group accidentally travels back in time, under the guidance of the oddest of them all?
1. Prologue

The year is 2300.

The world is not at war anymore. The countries haven't known what a war is for the past two hundred and fifty years. Democracy has been on rise since then and had not stopped until each and every country had one way or another of it. Peace and human rights had been at prosperity around the globe and people are more inclusive and welcome to better ways of life.

At the center of all this pleasurable and very sought utopia, was Olympus Inc. Also referred among the people as The Council.

Olympus Inc. had rose from the shadows in the beginning of the twenty first century. Slowly, it managed to gain the attention of the governments because its ability to predict disasters, control problems and offer solutions that people had been searching for the past millennium. Slowly but safely, Olympus Inc. became an essential member of the human society.

Olympus Inc. started working on the base of favors. They did something for someone, let's say a politician and, in return, the politician had to do something for them or mention them in some speech, making them take the credit for it. Soon, Olympus Inc. was something that people couldn't live without it.

The first action that made Olympus Inc. stood from the crowd was their fight against world hunger and economic disparity. That made people less poor and accessible to basic needs. Luxury items and needs disappeared and everyone was able to get the same level of education and health care, not to mention the improvement of clean water and choices of food.

The ones in charge saw this and immediately jumped the wagon of popularity. Though the governments were chosen by the people, the chosen ones were not long afterwards checking with the international conglomerate if their next move was the correct one. Everything that everyone did in the world must had the endorsement seal of Olympus Inc. So much, that people wouldn't get married or even have kids without the approval.

Soon, Olympus Inc. was playing matchmaker for people, connecting them because of simple data analysis. That came with the consequences of when the first divorce after this phenomenon appeared. Assault of any kind was forbidden and the society was encouraged to support the hurt party, even more if that party had kids.

This lead to society to practically toss away their believes in religion and worship a new kind of it. Singles and widows/widowers parents were welcomed with open arms while perpetrators of any kind rarely saw the light of sun again, unless they had done so by pressuring or orders of someone else, or if they showed genuine remorse. Divorces were rare, but the few amicable ones had the option of reunite again, if things didn't work for the best.

In terms of science and technology, Olympus Inc. was in the vanguard of it. International famous companies were soon making a fusion with the conglomerate, losing their individuality but earning more ability to research and innovate. Most of the diseases were eradicated and people were having very longevous lives.

Their latest invention had been time travel. Many theories had been had been formulated and many had been invented by the greater writers of their times, making it almost close to impossible to choose one to investigate. In the end, and seeing the upcoming questioning, the company decided to create a group of scientist that would study and analyze the different versions of it.

It took the team fifty years to finally reach an unanimous decision and plan. Seeing as how their bodies would not stand the travel, the people on charge decided to pick new recruits for this trips, chosen from the different fields around the world. The first recruits were the worst kind of criminals and people with little possibility of seeing the sun again.

Needless to say, those first tries had ended the _recruits'_ lives. No one was mourning those loses in the name of science. Slowly and safely, the scientists moved from parolees to young scientists, traveling around history, collecting data and witnessing important historic events. This enforced the rule of no interfering in time or could alter the future they knew already.

Like it was mentioned, this happened in the year 2300. A hundred years after the first theory of time travel was put under the microscope, a group of extraordinary people gathered to use this extraordinary machine, without the Council to know. Because, right under the nose of the Council, a rebellion group emerged. The reason why they had broken into the facility was because they knew they would be shut down if anyone knew.

"Does anyone wants to back down now? No one will held a grudge over it..." One of the men said. Everyone looked at him as if he was insane.

"We came this far for you to start doubting the mission!" One of the women argued with him. "Besides, we already broke in, the penalty for that is something I won't like to face..." The man shrugged as if saying ' _just wanting to make sure_ '. "You sure know how to operate this thing...?" She turned to another man, who smirked at her.

"Pays to be chosen by the Council to learn to use it..." He bragged, more to break the tension from the situation than anything else. Everyone rolled their eyes, smiling. "You got the list?"

"Right here." Another woman showed a little paper, all with dates, names and locations of- well, they knew of what. Speaking of that out loud would bring them bad luck. As silent as they could, they walked into the time machine. None had time to wonder why, from outside, it looked like a gigantic delivery box.

"Everyone ready?" Asked the second man, looking if everyone was in their seats. The rest of the crew nodded, some more nervous than others but determined. "Set the coordinates in." At his order, the woman with the list write down the asked information before a final look was shared before calibrating the machine. "We are in Fate's hands now..." He mumbled before turning the machine on.

A second later, they were gone.

A second later, the world changed.

* * *

 _Welcome to my newest adventure! Caleo with Time Travel! I hope I'm doing a good job, and you are free to tell me so... or not..._

* * *

 _Part 1/2_

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend but I was without internet and almost close to lose electricity too. When I recovered, halfway through the week, I decided to post cleaner during the weekend, which is why this post today will be the double as usual!_

 _Also, this weekend, I'm starting a new story! The title is_ _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _(I added the 'Caleo' in case other stories are called the same and you can recognize them). The basic premise of the story is that of Time Travel! I hope I do a great job, but that would be up to you..._

 _So, the updates!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 3 chapters!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _: 2 chapters! Please, read and review!_

 _See you guys next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	2. Flashbacks

Though the trip lasted only a few minutes, Leonidas 'Leo' Valdez's mind was going faster than that.

He could not believe that he was actually doing what they planned for almost a month. He glanced at his right, where Rachel Dare, his girlfriend, was sitting. Despite the obvious physical differences- he was from Latin descendent including the skin tone and the unruly hair, she looked like she came directly from Ireland, with her curly frizzy red hair and pale-freckled skin -they always got along pretty well.

Obviously, it had been quite a complain from her parents who were expecting someone that wasn't an orphan or poor or with toasted skin, but their complains stopped for two reasons. One, Rachel stood up for him, screaming back at her parents for thinking so low of him. Two, the Council assured 100% match between them. That shut them up.

He remembered how nervous he was when he approached her with this idea...

 _"Rachel, we have to talk..." Rachel had raised an eyebrow, surprised to meet 'serious' Leo instead of 'goofy-and-typical' Leo._

 _"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Rachel's tone was meant to be sarcastic, but to Leo sounded more like a plead than anything. That made him feel a little guilty._

 _"N- Not exactly..." Rachel had waited for him to gain courage to speak. "I believe you're a great girl, someone who is destined to be known and, while I care about you a lot, I- I just don't love you..." He had tried to explained to her. Rachel simply had sighed and looked at him._

 _"I know... because I feel the same." Leo's mouth could have hit the floor but Rachel continued. "I guess I convinced myself that, if you cared about me I could live with it and be happy... I mean, we're supposed to be compatible!" Leo's hand had grabbed hers and smiled at her. "At least I know you're my friend and it's not my fault..."_

 _"Of course it's not!" Leo had reassured her, still smiling. "Which takes me to the next point..." With Rachel's curiosity peaking, Leo continued. "Rachel, be honest with me... Can you, honestly, live a life while doubting every single step you do and that you have look over your shoulder to hear what you need to do instead of what you and your heart want?"_

 _"I- No, of course not." Rachel had finally admitted upon finding herself looking at Leo's brutal and honest eyes. "We cannot break the conditioning, though... You saw how my parents reacted when I said we 'were meant to be'." She used her fingers to mark air quotes, a bit sarcastically. Leo had chuckled and leaned closer._

 _"I have a plan for that... But I can't do it alone..."_

 _"I'll help you."_

 _"Thanks, I owe you..."_

Afterward, Rachel made Leo met up with two other guys she had met before, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson and William 'Will' Solace. Both guys almost had Leo's carefree personality and were more intelligent than their looks gave away. In a scale, Leo was the goofiest while Will was the most serious, leaving Percy in the middle.

Rachel had confided in Leo that she could see no love from both Percy and Will to their girlfriends. She could see the care and the adoration, but no the ' _love spark_ ', as she called it. Upon talks with the guys, they both admitted so to Leo, who they had threaten to hurt if he spoke of it with someone else. Leo, being Leo, simply had laughed and told his own story.

A few days later, Percy's girlfriend had come to Rachel with the aim of accusing her of making Percy cheat on her. Leo remembered the scene of how Rachel had stared at Piper McLean for a full minute before laughing her head off, Leo joining seconds later. A baffled Piper was soon hearing an explanation and, to their big surprise, confessed she was simply accusing her out of principles.

Will's girlfriend was even less difficult to convince. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano was a workaholic that barely had time for Will. When both Leo and Rachel talked to her, she confessed hiding behind the workaholic image to avoid Will, knowing that she couldn't fake loving him. Also, she was a great confident and ally, saying that she would never betray Will if he wanted to keep the game.

The three couples soon realized that they had two options with their lives. One, to keep pretending for the rest of their lives- not that they would be stranded with awful people, honestly. Or two, change the situation. Option number one became plan B, in case they couldn't fulfill their desires of changing everything.

Knowing that a revolution as it was could either make them pariahs or get them killed, Rachel had jokingly said that they should 'go back in time and kill the Council'. Though risky, Piper pointed out the idea had merit, but instead of killing the Council, they should change time so the Council doesn't acquires the power.

Reyna immediately talked about the 'Butterfly Effect' and its consequences. It was Percy the one suggesting to go further in time, before the Council. As he had reasoned ' _if we change the history before them, maybe they are not needed..._ '. Since no one had a better idea, it was up to Piper and Rachel to research when they should be going.

Leo had heard of the ' _time-travel training_ ' and immediately signed up. That perked the entire team and, as soon as the training was complete, they waited a few weeks before putting their plan into action.

A loud stop made Leo to pay attention to their destination. He looked around to see if anyone was feeling bad, but besides nervousness, everyone seemed all right. He walked to Piper who was pulling some clothes out to blend in with the current time. As comfortable as jeans are, wearing them in the wrong time makes discrepancies.

As soon as they stepped outside, a voice made them stop in place.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my island?!"

* * *

 _Part 2/2_

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend but I was without internet and almost close to lose electricity too. When I recovered, halfway through the week, I decided to post cleaner during the weekend, which is why this post today will be the double as usual!_

 _Also, this weekend, I'm starting a new story! The title is_ _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _(I added the 'Caleo' in case other stories are called the same and you can recognize them). The basic premise of the story is that of Time Travel! I hope I do a great job, but that would be up to you..._

 _So, the updates!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 3 chapters!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _: 2 chapters! Please, read and review!_

 _See you guys next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	3. Ancient Greece 3x1

Calypso was finally getting used to being alone in her island when the intruders arrived.

She wasn't meant to be at the beach when they arrived. Today was the day to collect her harvest and try to make it last through the winter and cold days. Then, she would explore a little deeper into the woods to see if she could find some animal that wasn't fish or even other berries for her to eat. But, for some stroke of inspiration, she had headed to the beach.

And she had witnessed the event in all its glory.

One second the box wasn't there and the next, it was. Calypso had to blink several times to check she wasn't losing her mind, that she wasn't hallucinating about it. But when the figure of a man stepped _outside_ the box, followed by five other she knew that they were not real- no box is big enough to hold five people and much less appears out of nowhere!

So, she did the only rational thing she could think of on the spot.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my island?!"

She saw the intruders stop dead on their tracks and stare at her in surprise. Calypso could see that there was a crew of three women and three men. Her heart felt a jab of sadness invade her heart. She had hoped for Odysseus to come get her, but she knew he was smitten by the lovely Penelope... she was no match for her. She would be his Queen and she would be just a girl he knew and now lives in an island.

Shaking her head to erase the sad memories, she focused her attention to the group, who seemed to be whispering among them. This gave time to Calypso to see their clothes. There was something wrong with them. No one she knew of would dress like that. Then again, she had been trapped in the island for a couple of years now, so it could be current fashion. Finally, one of the women that had braided-feather-adorned brown hair spoke to her.

"Um, hi..." She started, unsure of what to say. "My name is Piper and these are my friends-"

"Are you exiles of Athens?" Calypso interrupted her, serious. "You can't be from Sparta and Crete is very far away from this place, but- you appeared of thin air-" Calypso opened her eye wide and covered her mouth, interrupting her own muses. "Are you gods...?" The group's eyes opened wide as well, shocked by the statement, but to Calypso was shocked from being discovered. Immediately, she fall down and bowed to them, hiding her eyes.

"Oh, no!" One of the men spoke up, trying to lift her up, but Calypso didn't budge. "Please, get up! We're not gods-"

"Though, I could be consider-"

"A repair boy if you keep the charade up!" Another woman interrupted the second man speaking with a scold. Claypso heard many sniggers and decided to be brave and peek a little. The women were glaring at brown-haired man while the other two- one blonde and a raven-haired one both who looked sun-kissed -tried not to be involved.

"Fine, fine..." The scolded man gave up, and the women smirked. Calypso looked down when they caught her looking at her and she could feel a soft hand on her arm. She looked up again and saw a red-haired woman smiling at him.

"Don't be afraid... Sorry we scared you before..." She helped her up, while Calypso stared at her. There was something familiar of this woman...

"Are you a _pithia_ of Delphos?" She whispered in awe. The red-haired woman looked at her, confused.

"I'm a what of where?" She repeated, as if she didn't understand.

"A _pithia_. A mortal blessed by the gods to pass their will to those looking for it." The first woman told her. "Delphos is where the sun god Apollo used to have his Oracle."

"Oh." The red-haired woman nodded in understanding, though it was a sad smile. "Sorry, sweetie... But I'm no _pithia_ \- unless that what I know could be call a message from the gods..." She looked at the group, but everyone shook their heads. This made Calypso more confused. "Why don't you tell us your name and why are you in this island...?" Calypso felt calm and decided this bad-dressed people were no threat to her.

"My name is Calypso and well, this is my prison..."

"A very wonderful and beautiful prison- ouch!" The brown-haired man complained when the black-haired woman, the one who hasn't talked so far, smacked the back of his head. The red-haired woman rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

"Ignore _Leonidas_ , he never knows when the situation is appropiated..." Calypso nodded and glanced at the group.

"So, why are you here? Were you sent here as punishment?"

"No." The first one, the one who had introduced as Piper, denied. "Our story is more unbelievable than you could imagine and that you think we're crazy won't help us..."

"Is not like I can tell it to someone..." Calypso pointed out, frowning a little.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine- stop with the abuse!" Leonidas whined when the third woman smacked him again.

"One more word and we'll make Perseus the leader of this expedition!" Piper threatened him, though both named men winced upon hearing that.

"Wait a minute. _Perseus_? _Leonidas_? The great heroes everyone is talking about?" Calypso pointed at them, almost gaping. However, the red-haired woman pulled her hand down, gently and shaking her head.

"Would you like to hear our story before passing your judgement?" Calypso nodded and gestured a silent invitation into her cave. Everyone followed her and sat down as soon as their hostess did.

"So, where do you come from?" Calypso saw everyone glance at each other but the one named Leonidas jumped to the opportunity after rolling his eyes.

"As crazy as it sounds, we come from the future."

* * *

After a torrent of insults, threats and smacks around his body, Leo stayed there quiet and watching.

He had nothing against this stranded girl, but they had a schedule to complete. He they had look for someone that could be rational enough to not believe in the gods and that could help them with their logical and innovative thinking. Obviously, none of them believed that the first person they approached would be the one. And by how this Calypso girl had knelt at their feet, she wasn't the one.

"So, what you're saying is that you come from a very far future, where the world has fallen into, um..." She looked for a word that could fit the recently explained behavior. "...automatons responses?"

"Something of the like." Rachel nodded to her, hoping it wasn't too much. Leo had found funny that Rachel had been confused with a messenger or the gods. Apparently, red-haired people weren't common in Greece.

"Well, I don't see much difference with what it's happening here now." Calypso said, surprising everyone, Leo included. She sighed and nodded. "It's my turn for a story, I guess... I was sent to this island for suggesting we shouldn't wait for the gods to tell us what to do. A neighbor kingdom had threatened us and everyone had gone to the local _pithia_ for answers... I was called crazy and sentenced to eternity here..."

"When you saw us appear from thin air, you thought we were gods and came to punish you." Percy realized, making everyone gasped. "That's why you knelt so fast and wouldn't look at us." Calypso nodded a little red appearing in her cheeks. _She looks cute like that- no, bad Leo! You're on a mission! Love later!_

"We're sorry for scaring you, it wasn't our intention." Piper apologized to her, before looking at the rest. "You know, she's here and no one will miss her, plus she already has some rational thinking-"

"Oh, no!" Leo interrupted her, getting up and waving his hands around exaggeratedly. "No, no, no, no!" Leo emphasized as if it wasn't clear before. "We can't take her just like that! She-"

"Are you telling me you think yourself better than me because you're a _man_?!" Calypso argued with him, making him frown. _So a drastic feminist, uh?_ "I've been on my own on this island for almost two years and I'm capable of many things-"

"Stop it, _Sunshine_." Leo baptized her, earning a low groan from Rachel that he ignored. "I don't doubt you can't fend yourself but to be with us you need skill you don't have and _have to_ learn!" Calypso shut her mouth to listen. Though Leo knew she would be arguing with him soon. "Though, if you judge people by their looks and act all pretentious like this, you'd not be helpful-"

"What did you just say to me?!" The rest had to physically get between them or thing could get bad. Instead of pursuing the topic in hand, Leo rushed out of the cave, Percy and Will hot on his heels.

"Dude, what the hell was all that about?!" Will, the most quiet of the three, talked first. Leo was pacing on the beach, finding hard to express it on words.

"I don't know!" He admitted, earning a surprised look from both Percy and Will. "There's something in that girl that makes me angry and want to argue with her!" Both friends were listening carefully, not knowing how to respond. "I really want to pull my hair out and choke her-"

"That's a bit dramatic, isn't it?" Percy pointed out. "Sure, we can't see eye-to-eye with lots of people, but I don't feel the need to strangle them..."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Leo agreed with him, surprising even them more. "But, she- she's just so..." Will, upon seeing him struggling for words, decided to tease him a bit.

"Valdez, wouldn't it be that you _like_ this girl? Like _like_?" He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Percy chuckled at that suggestion, but Leo went silent and opened his mouth without words coming out. Soon, the joke was over and Will almost cheering in happiness. "You _so_ like her, Valdez!"

"No, I don't!" Leo managed to spat out, all flushed. "I don't even know her!"

"Well, that could be change soon, as Piper's points were well received with the ladies." Will continued smirking, annoying Leo.

"Wipe the smirk, Solace. You look like a perpetual optimistic."

"I _am_ a perpetual optimistic!"

"Guys!" The three stopped arguing to see Rachel standing there, with a little gleam on her eyes. "May I have a second with Leo, _alone_?" She added the last word, hoping they would not ears-dropped. Once alone, Rachel gave Leo a sad smile. "I heard what Will said..."

"Rachel, please... Not you too..." Leo groaned, rolling his eyes. Rachel simply grabbed his hands and squeezed them.

"I approve." Leo blinked in surprise at her words and stayed quiet, letting her continue. "I always knew you weren't for me, but I was hoping you would be there for me until I could move on... Guess I miscalculated..." Leo hugged her and rubbed her back softly.

"I accept with a condition." He pulled back to see the curious look she was giving him. "You find someone too and we would all have a date drinking those amazing caramel macchiatos you love so much." That made Rachel giggle and nod.

"Sounds like a deal, Valdez." She pulled her hand out and he shook it. "You're still my best friend, right?"

"Of course! Plus, who of those would hear me when I complain about our new ray of _Sunshine_?" Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes, making Leo smile.

He actually didn't know what was going on with the _Sunshine_ chick, but he was glad to find it out with his best friend at his side.

* * *

Calypso didn't feel the need to lower herself by going after the so-called Leonidas.

The female travelers stayed with her but when the red-haired woman went after him, she felt somehow angry that she could talk to him without shouting. She didn't hear anything when she went there and replaced the guys, which made her angry. Sure, he didn't see eye-to-eye like her, but that was expected, especially if their time-traveling-story is to be believed.

Calypso didn't see any kind of lie so far.

So, when Leonidas and the red-haired woman returned, he hugging her closer to him, she felt ready to explode again but kept her temper in check.

"OK, so what is the plan now...?" The guy identified as Perseus asked.

"Is simple." The woman named Piper began. "We catch up Calypso about what we need to do and jump to the next place. We talked this over so many times-"

"But, what about the war Calypso talked about?" The red-haired- Rachel was her name -pointed out. "Are we letting all those people to their luck?" She looked horrified just by the thought. "We have a _time-machine_! We can jump in the _exact_ second we left!"

"If we stay and fix something, we are risking ourselves to never finding the people." Reyna, the most quiet of the group, spoke up, holding Rachel's hand. "Believe me, I want to. But for us to find the right people, we have to leave everything the way it is. Plus, fixing everything could cause a butterfly effect that ends up with us not existing." Rachel nodded sadly and looked down.

"However-" Will, the blonde one, added. "-we have to ready for everything. We have an idea of what happened during those periods we're jumping but not where we would land." He turned to Calypso, serious, taking her by surprise. They were actually asking her for her opinion? "Any medicinal herbs and stuff we should take with us for precautions?"

"Yes." She acknowledged, nodding. "Follow me." She guided Will to a side of the island where water was fresh and things could harvest. "Leonidas doesn't like me, does he?" She caught Will by surprise after a few minutes of silent walking. Will turned to her, shocked by her question. However, Calypso never expected an answer.

"Leo doesn't know how to treat people." He shared with her, smiling softly.

"He seems to get along with that Rachel girl..." She couldn't hide her disgust on that.

"That's different." Will argued to her, making her look at him. "According to the ' _leaders_ ' of our world, Rachel and Leo have the best compatibility of all. Leo trusts her because she trusts him."

"What do you mean com-pa-bi-lity...?" She spelled the last word, not fully understanding it.

"Com-pa-ti-bi-li-ty." Will helped her. By then, they had arrived to the clare and were knelt down, collecting some herbs. "Let me ask you something, how do you pick someone to spend the rest of your life here?" Calypso stopped what she was doing and her eyes were looking at something far away, remembering the good and now bittersweet days with Odysseus.

"We- we fall in love. And hope to get hurt." She replied, finally looking at him. Will nodded.

"From when we come from, that is no longer relevant." Calypso opened her mouth in shock and stayed silent while Will continued. "The ' _leaders_ ' gather some uh, information from us and find someone who is very similar to us... _They_ pair us up."

"So, you don't court? Don't ask for permission, no gift exchange? No paying the father of the bride what she's worth?" Will shook his head.

"Nothing." He finished the conversation, getting up and wiping his hands off. Calypso followed him back, this time in complete silent. It was pretty obvious that these people wanted to change the world- their world -however, that the concept of love and courting had been tossed aside, as if it wasn't worthy was a big cultural shock for her.

She had heard the rumors of how much Odysseus' father had paid Penelope's for her hand for his son. She hoped that were simply rumors but Odysseus never told her otherwise, which was heartbreaking. But here, there wasn't even that honor. Kids were paid up like slaves with their chores. Even the slaves had more options than that.

"So, you got all that you might need?" Calypso came back to her senses when she heard the questions. She looked at every single member of this time-travel quest, with a little more respect. They wanted to know their own worth and risked it all for it. She must have stared because Leonidas was frowning at her. "Do I have monkeys on my face or what?"

"Be nice, RepairBoy." Rachel smacked his arm, somehow gently. It wasn't to be mean, it was a friendly gesture of 'be nice', Calypso could see it now. "So, Calypso, are you joining us?"

Calypso stared at him again, thinking this time. She would not miss anyone, the only person she could miss didn't think on her. She was alone in this world and, when she tried to change it for everyone's good, she was mocked and left alone to die in the island. She had no one in the island. Confident, she gave her answer.

"With one condition."

"Which, would be...?"

"Even if this plan of yours fails, you cannot return me here. I wanna live in your world." Everyone shared a look, obviously not expecting that answer. Calypso's eyes on Leonidas lingered more and he did the same to her. He was the first to come out of his shock, pulling his hand out. Calypso didn't hesitate and shook it back.

"Welcome into this crazy mission, _Sunshine_. Hope you don't regret it."

 _Me neither..._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _Welcome to the second weekend of February, and wow! Really, 2019? Slow down!_

 _Anyway, since I have nothing to share with you- nothing that made me late or angry or any reflexion about the actual situation... not that I have some, this will be election year for me and everyone wants to 'do nice!' -we'll move to today's updates!_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story** : 1 chapter! Now, this chapter is triple! Like the ones I did back in my first Chaos story... so I may or may not post next weekend... I shall see, hehe..._

 _Oh! And I'll probably post something on Thursday, as it is Valentine's Day... I hope the gods allow me some time to write!_

 _Love you all,_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	4. The Roman Empire 4x1

There's one thing that Leo could not complain about time-travelling.

It was a short trip.

In matter of minutes, he would be in the desire location and no one would be able to hear the classical ' _are we there yet?_ ' in repeat like a broken record. And since Leo was the most likely to say ' _are we there yet?_ ', it was a fortunate thing. Percy was a close second, but he knew when to act like a goof and when to act serious.

Or he could recognize when the situation was tense and could be cut with a knife.

Leo, though he could identify said moments, always chose to ignore them and play the goof.

"So, five minutes we'll be in the heart of the Roman Empire!" He announced, looking at the face of the ' _crew_ '. Reyna was the only one who acknowledged him, mainly because she was a fanatic of the period. "Anyone wants to do a stop to the bathroom, cause I don't know when will have time-"

"Why you always say the same?" Piper complained, looking curiously at him.

"Be grateful he didn't say ' _going to the potty_ ' this time..." Will reminded her, but that only sparked more groans and a confused look.

"What's a ' _potty_ '?" Leo heard the newest arrival, Calypso, ask to Rachel. Rachel sighed and explained to her.

"You know when sometimes you have the urge to, um... go?" She gave Calypso a significant look that made Leo sniggered, but he shut up when she gave him a look and continued. "Well, that's what going to the potty means... though the phrase is mainly used for the kids."

"Oh. I was wondering what a pot had to do with it..." She commented, totally innocent. Leo ignored her while trying to park their machine inconspicuously. As soon as they landed, Piper handed them clothes to change into. Calypso grabbed hers, frowning. "Is this what we're going to wear now? Is this what you wear in your time now?"

"No, we're trying to blend with the Romans- Valdez! What are you doing?!" Will began explaining to her, while getting his toga on. Unlike Leo, Will and Percy had decided to change behind a screen, like the girls. Leo had no modesty and stripped into his underwear to the shock of everyone but Calypso. That was what Will was pointing out.

"What? Like Rachel hasn't seen me in swim-trucks!" Leo argued back, earning groans from the women. Calypso, however, was blinking in surprise, more because of his words than his appearance. Leo, obviously, misinterpreted her thoughts and began teasing her. "Like what you see, _Sunshine_?"

To his infinite surprise, Calypso simply shrugged!

"I've seen men with more muscle..." She retorted, earning chuckles from the girls, who high-fived her, smiling. Leo pouted and tried to get some symphathy, but was being ignored, so he decided to continue getting dressed. "So, why are you wearing this cloths over your bodies?"

"Like I was saying before Valdez here stripped to his underwear-" Will continued after ignoring Leo's raspberry and tongue-out. "We're in the times of the Roman Empire, so we have to dress in these togas to be similar to them..."

"Well, we won't be Romans, but foreigners dressed like them." Reyna, the expert of the topic, pointed out and Will agreed with her by nodding. Calypso saw her toga and shrugged and began to take her dress off, only to be stopped by the girls and taken behind the screens. Leo, obviously, couldn't pass the opportunity to tease her.

"Ah, girls! We want a show- ouch!" He turned to see a mild-glaring Percy. By the way Leo was rubbing his back head, Percy had smacked him. "I was kidding, I was kidding, jeez!" He was fast to add. When he saw the girls coming out, they were whispering and giggling fast.

"Alright, we're dress now, so I suggest a small exploration before lunch." Reyna began handing some coins that everyone- including Calypso -could recognize as _denarii_. "Here's for food _only_!" She added, a bit serious. "We should go in groups of two... Calypso, who you want to join?" Reyna gave her the opportunity, but Leo butted in, wrapping an arm around Calypso's shoulders

" _Sunshine_ here will come with me and Rachel, since we three have so much chemistry." It was obvious that Calypso didn't understand half the words he was speaking, but she understood the tone of voice. Frowning, she pushed Leo's arm away from her.

"While I don't mind Rachel, who are you to take decisions for myself?!" Leo noticed he had ' _put his foot on his mouth_ ' sort of speak and that no one was going to help him out. Time for a hasty retreat.

"Fine, I'm sorry! Just wanted to be helpful!" He apologized, raising both hands as the universal symbol of surrender. Calypso huffed and nodded, conveying a simple message: 'it's not over'. Thankfully, Rachel saw his predicament and, like best friends all over time, she stepped in.

"Now that we have that dealt with, what should we look in this next person?" Leo watched as Piper looked down at her list, thoughtful.

"Open minded for one, but... I think that 'thinking outside the box' would be a mayor plus, not to mention that being determined to do the right thing..." Leo wasn't sure they would find someone like that in their first day, but he kept his mouth shut as he knew his comments wouldn't be well received this time. "It might take a couple of days, but we have time on our side."

"At least the Roman have developed the wonders of their baths..." Reyna looked somehow dreamy and ecstatic about it, making everyone smirk at her. "What? They are!" She protested when she caught their eyes.

"Let's head onto our search or we'll never leave." Percy stopped all and every upcoming argument, guiding everyone outside. Leo only had one thought in his head.

This will be so much fun!

* * *

The first problem Calypso had when she stepped out the contraption that had taken her to a different time wasn't the clothes or the time.

It was the language.

She didn't see a problem between her and her new friends- if she could call them friends after a few hours -, as they all spoke her native tongue. It did surprised her that they spoke her native tongue, as the language of Ogygia was something not a lot of people could speak fluently. She just assumed that the world spoke like her.

Evidently, it wasn't the case.

As soon as they saw some people, Calypso saw and heard Piper asking for directions towards the city. Her shock was immense when Piper spoke normally, but the older man was speaking other language! And Piper seemed to be nodding and pointing along with him! What was this sorcery?!

"Calypso..." Rachel called her, placing a hand on her shoulder, gently. "Is everything alright?"

"How are they communicating when they speak different tongues?" Rachel frowned a bit before showing understanding and relaxing. She reached her ear and pulled out a small contraption, the size of a big insect and showed it to her. She didn't recognize the material. Then, Calypso saw her mouth move, but whatever was coming out of her mouth was not understandable. "What did you say?" Rachel frowned, before placing the contraption in her ear again.

"That is a universal translator. It allows to the wearer _to_ understand and _to be_ understood by others." Rachel explained to her, gently. Calypso's eyes widen at the implications of that statement. "What you speak is what we know as Ancient Greek, no one speaks that language in our time. So, for you, we speak Greek and for us, you speak English."

"En-what?"

"English." She repeated, smiling. "Look, we don't have time to teach you, so we have to take a short cut..." She patted Leonidas' shoulder- who was standing near by them -to get his attention. "Leo, I need another translator." Leo frowned and checked her ear, making her roll her eyes. "Not for me, for Calypso!" She used an exasperated tone. Calypso noticed it was an effect Leonidas had on people.

"Should have mentioned it before, RED!" He smirked and put his hand in his toga- how was he able to keep things in there? She could barely walk without hers to slip off her shoulder! -pulling the small contraption out. He walked to her and Calypso's instincts was to pull away, but Leonidas was following. "Hold still, _Sunshine_!" He grabbed her shoulders, surprising her and placed the little thing in her ear. "Just a second..." He mumbled, looking concentrated.

Calypso took the few seconds admiring his face. Contrary to his carefree and silly attitude, Leonidas was a handsome man. She scolded herself for thinking so, showing a small blush on her cheeks. Leonidas smirked at her, but pulled away, not even mentioning it. Calypso eyed him, warily before hearing a different voice.

"...as you reach the river, you have only one cross, you'll see it." Calypso gasped in surprise. The voice belonged to the old man Piper was talking to! She could understand him now! She watched as Piper waved the old man thank you and returned to them.

"Apparently, we have some miles to walk before finding a river and a bridge to cross..." Piper told them. "We didn't arrive near a small city, we arrived near Rome!" Reyna squeaked and was evident she was happy. "And to make matters a little worst, we arrived on _Imperator Caesar Divi Filius Augustus_ ' empire!" Reyna paled, obviously not something good. Calypso waited in silence until they explained.

"Um, who is he?" William wondered, obviously confused by that long name.

"That's the Latin name for Gaius Octavius Thurinus, first Emperor of Rome." Reyna whispered, obviously still not over her shock. William immediately was next to her, in case she needed help.

"Gaius Octavius- Wasn't that the dude that killed Caesar?" Leonidas said, obviously having no idea who he was.

"No, that was Marcus Junius Brutus." Perseus pointed out, looking a bit worried. "Gaius Octavius Thurinus is who we know as Emperor Octavian Augustus, the _successor_ of Julius Caesar. He fought Brutus along Mark Antony-"

"The old Latino singer?"

"Not the time for jokes, Valdez!" Reyna shut Leonidas' interruption, looking a mix between anger and worry. "Gaius Octavius was named Julius Caesar's successor, like Percy said, after the Senate led by Brutus, killed him. Then, he turned against Marc Antony and also conquered Egypt as Cleopatra had given Marc Antony the power and she committed suicide when he was killed. He was named Augustus afterward. This is bad..."

"He's already named _Augustus_ , which means he is already seen as Emperor and almost a god." Piper whispered, the worry falling into all of them.

"I don't understand something." Calypso asked, trying to understand. "Why is this bad?"

"Because Octavian Augustus fought long and hard to rule with iron fist all of Rome. No one would want to go against his rule." Reyna finally answered in the stunned silent. Not even Leonidas had made a joke. "Because of this ruling, peace is a fact and little would they do to break it..."

"Intervention of the gods?" Calypso suggested, earning some blank looks. "Worked with me, why not them?"

"We weren't trying with you, _Sunshine_..." Leonidas tried to say, but Rachel stopped him.

"That could work." Everyone looked at her, but Reyna seemed to be smiling. "Julius Caesar was famous for checking the auguries, we just have to tell people some things about Augustus' reign that we know and we only hope someone will come to us..."

"Does anyone has a best idea?" Leonidas looked around, earning shaking heads, making him sigh. "Alright, if we agree then, we'll go back to the machine. Reyna, you and Rachel will have to work on this, her looks and your knowledge will be a good combination..." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

After many hours debating, it was agreed that Leo and Percy would accompany Rachel.

Which means Leo would goof around all he wanted.

"So, where we should go first? The market? Maybe a temple? Oh, I know!" He began skipping down the road, smiling. "Let's go to the baths Reyna is talking about so much and let's see her envy face when we return!"

"When was the last time you drank coffee, Leo?" Percy wondered, making Rachel giggle. Leo smirked and started to bounce even more in his face. "You look like the poster boy of caffeine..."

"I'll have you know that I haven't drunk anything since we did the time jump! Where would I get the double frappuccino I love so much?!"

"How about from the coffee maker that you installed in the back of the machine?" Leo glared at Rachel for selling him out, but Rachel showed no signs of remorse. Instead, she winked at him and blew him a kiss, making Percy laugh at his despair. Leo pouted but the other two knew it was more of an act than anything. They walked in silence, or in relative silence as Leo kept goofing around the entire way.

"I hope they don't think we're hostile..." Percy mumbled as soon as he saw some soldiers walking around. They were wearing the purple toga, pointing it out they were from the Praetorship Guard- Reyna did drill that in their heads -, the Emperor's personal guard. Rachel eyed them warily and they eyed her back, making her look away.

"Some of them look like creeps..." Rachel whispered back, trying to look inconspicuous, but her red hair was a problem. Soon, people were looking at them, mainly because of Rachel's hair color. Apparently, Rome was never able to conquer Germania or the territories of the Gauls, that was from where the red hair was more common. Leo wrapped an arm around her and she didn't stop him.

"Don't worry, let's do what we came to do and leave." Rachel nodded with a smile to Leo. They continued to walk until they saw a enormous marble column in their way. "What's with the columns and stuff?"

"It's their signature architecture, Valdez." Percy rolled his eyes. The group was staring at the column when a commotion began to take place near them. Apparently, some Praetorship Guards were escorting someone out. That had gathered a crowd of curious people. Rachel was the first one to notice the commotion, but neither Leo or Percy noticed that she was gone from their side until a few seconds later. "Valdez, where is Rachel?"

"Rachel?!" Leo called for her, pushing the crowd to the side, Percy on his left. They found her a few second later, on the front of it, watching in fascination what was happening. "Rachel, don't disappear like that again..." Leo asked her, grabbing her arm, but Rachel was not paying attention. Or not fully.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to warn _Imperator Caesar Augustus_!" A male voice stood out from the commotion. Leo watched how a blonde boy was dusting off his toga and speaking to the Guard. "His life is in danger and the augurs-"

"Those things doesn't work!" The Guard argued with him, obviously, not wanting him to finish talking or either believing that he was crazy. "Our beloved _Imperator_ doesn't have time for the likes of you!" Leo could see the anger in the blonde's eyes as he clenched his fists.

"How do you know those auguries doesn't work?" To Percy and Leo's shock, the voice speaking was Rachel's. Leo tried to pull her back, but it was impossible. "Do I need to remind you that your beloved Senator Julius Caesar consulted them _daily_? He knew he would die and he knew our beloved _Imperator_ would avenge him!" Murmurs were heard and nods were following those murmurs, making the Guards share a glance.

However, Leo noticed something else.

Leo noticed how the blonde guy was eyeing Rachel from the second all the attention was in her. Sure, her red hair made it impossible for her not to stand out in a crowd, specially in one where that color was ' _godsent_ ', but the looks he was giving her were not of his like. If this guy- he really hoped he didn't -followed them back, he would keep a close eye in him.

"If that's true, we would consult the _official_ Augurs of the _Imperator_." The sarcasm was there for everyone to sense it, before the Guard left and the crowd dispersed, leaving the time-travel group and their newly saved comrade.

"Are you alright?" Rachel wondered, walking to him. The guy kept staring at her, but the glare he dedicated to the Guards few seconds ago was gone. Still, Leo didn't like him. Percy seemed wary of him too, but Percy was normally a very trusting guy, so he was out.

"Yes." He was very direct and Leo was more wary of his rudeness. "What is a gaul doing around Rome?" It was obvious he knew about Gauls and thought Rachel was one. Percy shared a glance with Leo and both agreed that they didn't like to be ignored.

"Just passing through." Percy answered before Rachel could. Rachel looked put out, but said nothing. "We're glad that you are all right, but if you excuse us, we have to continue our way..." He slightly forced Rachel to move, Leo agreeing with him fully. With a last fake smile to the blonde guy, they began walking away.

"I know the city!" Leo hid a groan and turned to see him, Percy did the same. The guy, however, was insisting. "I know this city better than anyone and I owe it to your friend for saving my life..." Rachel blushed in recognition. Percy and Leo shared a look before Leo sighed. Yes, they may not like him but needed a guide.

"What's your name, _Augur_?" Leo used the title with a bit of undetected sarcasm.

"The name is Octavius."

* * *

Hours had passed since Leonidas, Perseus and Rachel left to explore, yet Calypso hasn't gotten bored.

She began talking with Reyna, with Piper and with William and the three shared their stories while she shared more deeply hers. She learnt how Piper had to grew up being resented because she was the daughter of an idol- she used another word, _celebrity_ , but she didn't understand it -, and a mixed race and no one wanted her.

William told her of his loving mother who had been tricked by his father and he was born from that union. Naomi, William's mother, had been devastated and vowed to never have a man in her life but her son. Reyna could confirm she was a lovely woman.

Reyna's life was the most tragic one. Her parents were deep into the military life and when they resented their daughters when they were born. Hylla, Reyna's older sister, almost died once. She didn't specified what happened afterward, but William gave her a hug in support.

In comparison, Calypso's life had been very tamed and simple. Their problems required more help and immediate attention than hers. Though she would admit out loud that she didn't want that life when asked, in the future she would try to hide her disgust for it.

William had told her about the 'relationship' thing while in the island, but now the girls were giving her a more deeper understanding about it. It was slightly scary to think you could be pair with someone based on the scores of some tests or trials. Calypso couldn't begin to comprehend it fully but the group told her that, with her presence, where trying to change that.

They didn't realize they were talking for hours until they saw Leonidas coming from afar. He was moving his arms frantically and looked like he was running. Behind him, Rachel and Perseus were following, along with a blonde guy dressed in toga too. Far from them, a group of men with purple cloaks and togas... and weapons.

"Remind me to kill Valdez for changing the time line!" Reyna began, heading inside the machine. William ushered Calypso inside too while Piper held the door open for the rest. The four runners fell one on top of the other the second they crossed the door and five seconds later, Calypso felt the strange yet familiar sound of working machines. "What the Hell, Valdez?! I told you not to ruin the time line!"

"Hey! Why you assume that it was my fault?!"

"Because normally, it is!"

"Hey! That's offensive!"

"That's enough!" Piper shouted, pushing both screamers apart. Evidently, this was taking everyone to their limit. "Can someone explain what the Hell is going on before we continue with this?!" Less than a second later, Rachel began crying and hid her face in her hands and Calypso couldn't but comfort her. While she comforted her, she noticed the blonde guy looking at her and around, curiously.

"Everything will be all right, Rachel..." She soothed her and Rachel began to relax. Leonidas looked exasperated and not eager to comfort his best friend, so Calypso wondered what had happened. "Perseus, could you please tell us what happened?" She imagined a third-party would be better to explain. Perseus sighed and nodded, taking sit.

"Well, we everything was fine..."

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _Octavius was showing them around when they saw members of the Praetorian Guard. Assuming they were just passing through, the group did move to the side, but they stopped in front of them, surprising them._

 _"The Pontifex Maximus wants to see you, gaul." The last word was said with venom. Everyone knew they meant Rachel none where leaving her alone, so when they reached to 'take her there'- read between lines, drag her there -the boys pulled her back. After a little struggle, everyone was taken to the Pontifex Maximus._

 _"What are we gonna do?" Rachel had whispered, about to cry._

 _"How about we back a run for it?" Leo had suggested, with a bit of a joke on the side. Percy shrugged._

 _"Try to see what they want." Percy had decided, thinking deeply. "You don't have seer abilities, which they would realize soon... you weren't bragging powers, so we should be all right-"_

 _"As if you could leave the temple alive." A voice had spoken on their side, making Rachel pale more. "We might, but the concern is wether she leaves..."_

 _"They wouldn't keep me prisoner, would they...?" Rachel had whimpered and Leo smacked their new friend on the side._

 _"Well done, Scarecrow, now she's terrified!" Leo had scolded him before reaching the inside of the temple. Inside, they were un-ceremonially tossed to the ground in front of a fat man that looked creepy enough to scare everyone. But no one doubted he was the Pontifex Maximus._

 _"So, this is the gaul that is making auguries in my city?" Everyone shared a glance, because no one had such a thing. "And in company of my... augur."_

 _"If I may, Pontifex Maximus..." Leo had gotten up from his kneeling position, despite that both Percy and Rachel were trying to pull him back. "My companions and I just arrived to your city, we could never have done what you accuse us of-"_

 _"Shut up, slave!" Leo had tensed upon hearing that and had a glare on his face when he was shoved to the side. The Pontifex Maximus had gotten up and walked to Rachel, holding her chin up. "You allow your slaves speak for you-"_

 _"He's not my slave, you fat man!" Terrified as she was, Rachel got loose of his hold and pushed him away from her. She was glaring at said man, who looked surprised. "I haven't done one stupid augury in your city! And more important, I can't see the future!" She had announced, Percy holding her because of a temblor. "That being said, I can tell you that you won't even be remembered, not by the last relatives you might have nor by by history!"_

 _From then on, it was a contest between fat man and Rachel, who wouldn't back down. Slowly, the group had backed away and, as soon as they were out of reach, they began running. The Praetorian Guard wasn't far behind._

 _~END FLASHBACK~_

"...and that it was happened." Percy ended up with a sigh. Calypso was glad she hadn't been part of the expedition, she feared what would had happened had they seen two women. "Oh, by the way, he's Octavius, we had drag him here after we ran away-"

"Set the next coordenates, Piper." Leonidas ordered, a little too serious for his normal behavior, while setting his sight on Octavius. "And you... you better don't make me regret this."

Calypso just hoped the tension would be gone soon.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, everyone!_

 _First, I apologize for not posting last weekend but I had fallen ill. And sadly I don't mean a 'cold-ill', I mean 'I-can't-get-up-of-bed-and-puke' ill, so I was basically a zombie. Then, the week turned really busy and I just couldn't find the strength to post._

 _That being said, I wanna thank_ _ **Ashuri Benturi**_ _for the ideas for the last chapters of_ _ **The First Times**_ _! Some of them were on the way already but you made me think of others and I was 'why didn't that cross my mind?'. So lots of thanks!_

 _For my careless un-post of last week, I'm posting for the triple! I'd like to remind you that I'm leaving for my holidays next weekend, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post. Therefore, I plan to write the next couple of days as much as I can and post on Tuesday/Wednesday... so stay tune!_

 _Updates this week!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 3 chapters! I hope you like them! It's coming to an end..._  
 _ **Saving Time (A Caleo Story)**_ _: 1 looooong chapter!_

 _I hope you guys enjoy this update! If I don't see you during the week, I'll see you when I come back!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	5. Ming Dynasty 4x1

Leo didn't trust Octavius.

Simple and painful.

There was something in the eyes of the boy- clearly, he couldn't be older than 20, which made him a boy under his eyes, even if he was younger than him -that made him untrustworthy. Maybe it was the way his eyes gleamed when he looked at the machines and asked for details on how they worked. Or the way he was staring at Rachel when she wasn't looking.

Plus, the idea of dragging him inside the machine wasn't from any of them. The situation just happened and while Rachel wanted to point herself as the guilty party- no one allowed it, who would know that having red hair would bring this mess? -, no one had predicted it. Not even Reyna, who relented and just hoped they hadn't changed anything important.

The good thing about driving a time machine is that it doesn't need a driver. You just write the time coordinates and it drives alone. That left plenty of time for Leo to stare at Octavius and get an opinion from him.

"You're suppose to get along with him." He heard from the side. He glanced and saw Calypso sitting next to him. Leo said nothing, just went back to stare at Octavius.

"I don't trust him." He admitted to her. It wasn't easy being sarcastic when you were slightly angry.

"Maybe you would if you knew him..?" Now Leo did see Calypso with his patented ' _are you nuts, woman?_ ' look. It would make him open his eyes big while one eyebrow would reach the hair line, almost disappearing. Sometimes, it would be accompany with lifting his upper lip a little, but that if he was insulted. Like now. Instead of feeling the awkwardness that came with it, Calypso hid a laugh.

"You think is funny, woman?"

"Your face is funny." Leo flushed and looked away, but Calypso was still smiling. They watched Octavius in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Talk to him. Who knows, maybe he only looks deceiving..." With that, Calypso got up and left, leaving Leo to ponder. He decided she was slightly right, knowing him would give him more insight if he was trustworthy or not. So, he got up and walked to him.

"Octavius." He called him, making him look at whoever was speaking at him. "Walk with me." Octavius frowned, obviously not understanding. Leo just rolled his eyes. "Just come with me, would you!" He grabbed his arm and took him to a different part of the machine. Now, the first engineers had designed the machine to be bigger inside that outside, so Leo took Octavius to his room. "Sit."

"What do you want from me?" Octavius wondered, but sounded like a defensive attack to Leo and he smirked a bit. It was time for a little psychology.

"From you? Nothing." Leo saw Octavius blinking in surprise. "Octavius, you are here because of a bad situation, you have nothing I want... and if we weren't on a schedule, I would had already dropped you near the beginning of Rome, so you could use your talents on who deserves it." Of course, Leo didn't mentioned who were those deserving.

"That girl..." It was obvious to Leo he was referring to Rachel. "...she can't see the future, right?"

"No. And I don't remember we gave any indication that she can." Leo noticed how Octavius' shoulders slumped down and he kept his anger in check. "Now that I ruined your plan to kidnap her, here's another little secret..." Octavius' face paled, specially when Leo walked closer to him. "I'm the only one in this crew that can drive this machine. No one else. So think about that when you plan a mutiny or even consider betray us."

In retrospective, Leo probably wasn't doing what Calypso had suggested him, but flaunting to Octavius that he knew his plans and leaving him pale and a little scare was good in his book. He returned back to where everyone was relaxing and saw Rachel looking slightly better. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek in reassurement. He couldn't help but to smirk when Octavius glared at him.

"So, when are we heading next?" Will asked, totally oblivious to the exchange. Like everyone else.

"We set our time to the beginning of the Ming Dynasty." Reyna explained. As the historian of the group, Reyna was the more adequate person to explain and to scold about ' _butterfly effects_ '. "Which gives us a small problem..."

"Which is...?" Piper tried to get a complete answer from Reyna. She sighed and looked at the people around her.

"Of all of us, only Percy and maybe Calypso could pass as foreigners in their lands." Everyone looked at each other and Leo could see what she was meaning. Rachel's red hair was a problem again, but Piper, Reyna and his darker skin would made them stand out. Not to mention Will and Octavius' blonde hair. Looked like this time they had no choice.

"Looks like _Aquaman_ and _Sunshine_ here would be our explorers..." Percy groaned but Calypso blinked in confusion.

"Who is _Aquaman_?"

"Long story for another time." Percy intervened before Leo could launch into an explanation. "The point is that we should dress up and find someone that could help us... According to the history books, the sons of the first Ming Emperor were trained to be a type of feudal princes... soldiers with power over people and very sharp minds..."

"Are you suggesting we take one of the Emperor's sons?" Piper repeated, almost gasping. Percy simply shrugged before Leo asked.

"How many sons did that Emperor had?" Reyna grabbed a book and checked before answering.

"He had approximately twenty-five sons and sixteen daughters with twenty-one different women." She read, her eyebrows almost disappearing in her hair. Everyone looked around, shocked and slightly impressed.

" _Twenty-five sons_?!" Rachel finally found her voice, and she was expressing her disbelief. "Seriously, would he even realize one of them is missing?" It was Leo who replied to her.

"One way to find out."

* * *

Calypso found more comfortable wearing Ming outfits than the Roman togas.

"I love the flowers on this clothes!" She praised them, smiling and twirling. Piper smiled while trying to get her still. Her measures were slightly smaller and alterations had to be made. However, the covered shoulders and the belt around her waist would keep it in place. Calypso simply love it.

"Colors represent status." Rachel explained to her, sitting with them. "While you and Percy obviously would pass as foreigners, the colors implying he's either part of the _Shi_ , the noble class, mainly general armies, or the _Gon_ , the farmers. We're aiming you two look like a general and you, his wife."

"Concubine would be the right word." Calypso glanced at Reyna, clearly not understanding what was being explained. "It just means you have to stay by Percy's side saying nothing... That gives you a great advantage of looking and not being annoyed."

"Oh, does Perseus know this?" The girls giggled at Calypso's innocent question.

"Oh, he does..." Piper supplied, fixing the back of the dress. "He said and I quote ' _I won't walk around pretending I neither control or paid for a woman! My mother taught me better than that!_ '." Calypso opened her eyes in surprise and scolded herself for being naïve about everything. She vowed to fix it once this mission was over.

"You sure you don't wanna marry him, Piper?" Rachel's voice pulled Calypso from her mental world. "Sounds like he's the perfect gentleman..."

"Marrying my brother in everything but blood? What kind of novels have you been reading, woman?" Piper argued back, but it was obvious that it was all in good fun. Even Reyna laughed at their banter.

"But, why won't you?" Calypso wanted to know and all the girls got serious. "For what you've been saying, you could do worst..." Piper sighed and stopped fixing the dress.

"Yes, that's true, but I don't wanna be in a loveless marriage..." The girls nodded, apparently agreeing with her. "I don't feel the butterflies in my stomach or I don't giggle for every little thing he does to make me laugh... I don't feel like a puddle when he surprises me and I seriously don't cry whenever he says I won't see him for weeks! And Percy actually feels slightly guilty to keep me around while he's feeling exactly like me, so... I'm doing him a favor."

"Wait, that's what love is about?" Calypso blinked in shock. "What about someone who keeps you safe, or is able to provide for you or- or-"

"Calypso." Reyna placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her gently. "You forget that we come from a different time. In our time, women are as capable as men and they can do the same things, sometimes even better, than men. We keep ourselves safe and we provide for ourselves. Sure, having a man helps with the burden, but women in our time don't want to share it..."

"Your society seems to be much different than you're implying..." Calypso acknowledged. Rachel nodded while making her hair.

"We're not expecting to understand it..." She smiled through the mirror. "Actually, that you ask those questions makes us realize we're doing a good thing..." Calypso looked at the girls and everyone nodded.

"So, Piper, if you liked one of the others, say... Leonidas-" The girls chuckled but let her continue. "What would happen?"

"Well, we wouldn't be able to marry... not that I want to marry Leo, mind you!" Piper looked thoughtful. "Escaping is not an option, as the entire world sees this as normal... However, we could present each other as ' _second matches_ '- that's when your first match is sadly dead or in prison. That's more accepted..."

"I wouldn't want to be second choice of anyone..." Calypso mumbled, thinking about her own love story. She hadn't thought in Odysseus in a while- since this trip started, actually -and she doubted he was worried out of his mind for her.

"Which is why we don't blame neither of the boys..." Piper comforted her, smiling.

"Speaking of boys..." Rachel smirked and looked around. "What you guys think of our latest recruit, Octavius?" Reyna and Piper looked at each other and spoke together, speaking one word.

"Creepy."

"C'mon, girls!" Rachel argued back, frowning. "He's not that bad-"

"I never thought Rachel Dare would fall for looks and no for brains!" Reyna gasped, hiding her mouth behind her hand. Rachel flushed and Calypso grabbed his hand in comfort. "Accept it, Rach, the guy is slightly creepy... I wouldn't be surprised if he betray us in the long run..."

"Did you see the face he did when we told him we had no weapons?" Piper added, unaware that it was upsetting Rachel. Calypso could see it and decided to intervene.

"I'm sure we're all judging too fast based on apperances..." Calypso gave them a look that said ' _please, no more_ '. "I could have easily asked the same questions, making me as much as a threat." Both Reyna and Piper understood her statement and decided not to speak more of it. Rachel squeezed her shoulder in gratitude and that was all that was said.

The chat made Calypso realize something.

These girls, these young women, were so used to being independent, strong and compete side by side with men they had forgotten how to bond or even to interact with other women. To keep their status of independent they had to be competitive and that was creating bad a bad relationship between the female side.

That was her goal. She would learn about this new world, this future they were planning on saving while she would teach them camaraderie and healthy friendship relationships. In comparison, they seemed to be losing, but Calypso concluded that they would be winning too much to put on scales.

Now, she needed to think with who would be her first test.

* * *

Time passed too slow for Leo's like.

He was sitting next to a small fire- the engine, to be exact -watching how Reyna, Rachel, Piper and Will were making numbers and calculations for the next trip. He realized he should be there making those numbers with them but he knew they got annoyed pretty quick with his sense of humor. Everyone but Rachel, of course. She was the only one who could stand him.

His eyes shifted to where Octavius was sitting, not far away from him. He was staring at the fire as if it was some kind of morbid show you can't take your eyes of. He was serious, very serious. Leo feared he could be planning something after the warning he gave him, so he decided to do something drastic, crazy and totally Leo. He got up and went to the supply cabinet, coming back with glasses and some bottles, placing them on the table.

"What the Hell, Valdez?" Reyna was the first one asking. Leo rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"What does it seemed like, _Rey-Rey_?" Reyna literally growled at him and would have launched if he didn't keep talking. "We're too stiff, so we will drink and forget our problems while _Aquaman_ and _Sunshine_ are away..."

"Does it have to be whiskey- hold on, where did you get the whiskey _from_?" Will questioned him, raising an eyebrow. As the medical expert of the group, he was bound to make such questions. That didn't mean Leo liked it.

"Is either this or vodka... which leads to another set of questions." Leo tapped his chin making everyone shudder upon the realization someone else was drinking while time-travelling. At least they were parked. "Come on! Let's lift the spirit!"

"Just a couple of drinks..." Rachel agreed. Leo nodded, knowing a drunk Rachel was a depress Rachel. He didn't want her to reach that state. "Octavius, come join us..." Octavius glanced at them and nodded, almost robotically. Leo smirked, hoping to see how much tolerance this ' _pretty boy_ ' had.

"What is this made of?" Octavius said after sniffing it, which made the other chuckle. Piper grabbed the bottle and read the back.

"Barley." She announced while everyone took a sip of it. Octavius seemed happy with that answer but spit the whole drink as soon as he tried it, making everyone laugh.

"Have you gone insane?! That's not a drink, that's- that's-"

"I'm sure Lord Bacchus would have loved it." Leo raised his glass as toast, smirking. Octavius took another look at the glass in his hand and drank the whole thing in one sip, impressing everyone. "Brave of you-" He stopped talking when he saw him shaking his head. "-maybe not..."

"Octavius, you alright?" Rachel wondered, placing a hand on his shoulder which he immediately shove away while pointing at her.

"You..." Leo immediately got up and got ready to act. He placed a hand on Octavius shoulder, a little forceful.

"You need to lay down, you have no resistance to it." _Which is a great thing to know..._ Octavius shook his head again, as if to get rid of something before looking at Leo.

"You..."

"Yes, me... Handsome, intelligent and sexy driver..." Leo used the opportunity to laugh about it but that only confused Octavius. "Anything else?"

"I- I-" Octavius say no more before rolling his eyes in and collapsing on Leo's arms, scaring everyone. Will looked very concern, as Rachel, but the girls didn't look annoyed.

"Not what I had in mind when I wanted to part ways with you, sweetheart..." Leo broke the silence talking to Rachel who snorted friendly. Smirking, Leo dragged- he didn't even bother to lift him -Octavius to a bunkbed to let him sleep. To Leo's utter amusement, he began snoring the minute he touched the pillow. The opportunity was too good to pass. "That was Lord Bacchus setting you straight..." He whispered in his ear before leaving.

"Maybe we should keep this away..." Piper suggested, placing the tap on the bottle. Leo pouted but said nothing.

"How was he knocked out so fast?" Will kept asking. It was obvious he was concern.

"What are you thinking?" Reyna encouraged him to keep talking, earning everyone's attention, even Leo's.

"Could the drink be spiked?" Everyone shared a look and began Leo scolding himself- very loudly and Leo style -for not checking. However, he stopped mid rant, serious. "What, Leo?"

"Will, we all drank it..." The evidence was there, meaning the spike theory was debunk. "I think Octavius is just really sensitive to subtances... Too bad we can't go back-"

"What do you mean?" Rachel stood up, frowning serious. Leo wrapped an arm around her, comforting.

"Reyna, is your area of expertise." Reyna glared at Leo for passing the duty but explained nonetheless.

"Ancient Augurs and Oracles were ' _effective_ '-" Here, she used quotation marks. "-because the land of the temples used to be filled with toxic gases and substances... not to mention the rumor about them consuming substances to predict the future seems plausible."

"So, did we just-"

"-picked up a drug-addict and forced him into abstinence for our mission? Yes." Leo received a half-hearted punch from Rachel, who looked very worried. "Is not your fault, you know... We can still help him, but there's one important detail we must not forget."

"What's that?"

"That he must wanted as well, otherwise we cannot force him. And we cannot help him."

Despite the numerous reasons Octavius was giving Leo not to trust him, he didn't want him to die. He wasn't that heartless about it. He knew the story about his great-grandfather, how he had lost his mind because of medicine, how he refused to be helped and how he was lost because of it. He may not like the dude, but he would help.

Yeah, time passed too slow for Leo's like.

* * *

Calypso, for once, thought the Fates were on her and her friends side.

The moment she had walked into the nearby village, the people were respectful and bowed to them. Perseus bowed back and she followed suit. He explained to her, when the people left, that it was their way to greet each other, but that they should wait for the other person to bow first. Calypso nodded in understanding and followed his lead.

The mission gave her the time to know the real Perseus. He was serious when the situation required it- like now -, but he was also funny and considerated. She knew half of his treatment to her was acting but she could see that he was genuine in his mood. She kept thinking about Piper's words about what it was to fall in love.

 _"I don't feel the butterflies in my stomach or I don't giggle for every little thing he does to make me laugh... I don't feel like a puddle when he surprises me and I seriously don't cry whenever he says I won't see him for weeks! And Percy actually feels slightly guilty to keep me around while he's feeling exactly like me, so... I'm doing him a favor."_

She was about to ask Perseus what he thought about that when some men got closer. They were riding horses and the most strange sets of armors she had ever seen. As soon as Perseus saw them, he bowed to them. Calypso soon followed his lead.

"Greetings, General." Perseus spoke, still bowed. Taking a small glance, Calypso saw someone getting down the horse and immediately looked down. She hadn't taken a good look at the men on the horses, so she couldn't say if they looked hostile or not. "We're simply on our way, we won't disturb your morning."

"It is my honor and pleasure to greet such polite passing guests." The General replied. His voice sounded gentle and when she was finally allowed to look up, Calypso found herself face to face with a tall man that, in some part of his youth, was chubby. His facial expressions showed that he smiled and, despite the war armor, his hands had calluses. Proof of constant use. "I must have this distinguish guests join me for lunch."

Which lead to the present moment.

Calypso found too difficult to eat the same way her host, but didn't want to embarrass herself or Perseus or her host, so she tried. She blushed when Perseus helped her, vowing to return the favor some day. Apparently, their exchange was a little amusing to their host, but besides a few smiles, he mentioned nothing about it.

"You are very generous, but shouldn't have done this for a couple of passers by, General." Perseus thanked him, though Calypso thought it was a weird way to thank him.

"We don't get many travelers these days and the village is small to miss it..." Calypso began having doubts about this character. Not all people of rank were this polite...

"Small things have their charms." Perseus replied, smiling.

"Exactly!" He agreed, letting out a small chuckle before turning serious. "I want the truth about your visiting this village." Perseus shared a look with Calypso but didn't show any emotions. "You claim to be passers by, visitors, and I believe that. But it's not the whole story, which is what I want."

"You'll never believe us." Calypso let out, scolding herself mentally. The General looked at her curiously more than angry for speaking.

"I'll be the judge of that." He insisted. Perseus seemed wary though Calypso nodded at him, reassuring him.

"Alright..." He took a deep breathe before beginning. "General, what would you do if you discovered that your system is perfect?"

"That it has a flaw."

"Would you still keep the perfect system, despite having a flaw?"

"No. I rather have an imperfect system."

"If I told you- you could travel to correct the perfect system, would you?"

"Without a doubt."

"Even if it means never to see it again?"

"The path is never easy, only right."

"That's what we are. And we're looking for help." Calypso ignored that the questions were specially designed to test personality and phycological behavior and that was what Perseus was doing. However, she felt the need to intervened before it turned very solemn. "My- _their_ system is dying because it lacks individuality... We recognized you may be not the one but-"

"Does one need to be brave for this?" The General interrupted her, but it wasn't in a rude way.

"Extremely." Perseus assured him.

"Skilled?"

"Preferable."

"Then, please, count me in." The General pulled his hand out, waiting for Perseus to take it, which he did. "General Zhu Fulangke, twenty-sixth son of the current Emperor Zhu."

"I'm Perseus Jackson and this is my friend Calypso." Calypso nodded in acknowledgement, smiling softly. "We would be delighted to have you on board."

"Though, I fear I must warn you..." Calypso added, a bit solemn, earning their curiosity. "You'll get some really big cultural shocks." The General chuckled.

"Anyone who had the time and grace to find out our dressing ways just to pass by, are honorable on their quests." She nodded again, smiling. They immediately made arrangements to depart as soon as possible. The General- Calypso _tried_ to remember his name but it was still hard to pronounce -had to leave everything for someone looking after the village and official documents announcing their departure.

During their way back to their friends, Calypso noted how calm their new partner was. He was joking with Perseus and laughing together. It was as if some big weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could breathe and be himself for the first time. She smiled and noticed that Perseus was happy too.

She had reached the conclusion that Perseus was a honorable, decent guy, a bit goofy. He may not give her butterflies- or at least not yet -, but no one could deny he's a good guy. She smiled to herself.

This was a good mission!

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _I know is a little later than the usual posting time, but I have something to say about that... I fell asleep! Nothing weirder than that, heheh!_

 _Today is my first time posting just_ _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _, so my entire focus would be with this story. I might have some historical issues during the stories, so have patience with me. I accept comments with subtly._

 _So, posting time!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _I hope you guys like it and I see you in England next week! *wink wink*_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	6. Renaissance England 4x1

Leo didn't know if to laugh or to keep his thoughts private.

In front of him, wearing the most complicated armor he had ever seen, was a tall man of asian descendent with a face that told the world he had been chubby in his younger years. He was smiling, which fitted him better than a serious frown. He had bowed to everyone as greeting and had introduced as the last son of the Emperor.

The reason why Leo didn't know either to laugh or keep quiet was because of his name!

" _Chu Fu-laang-kg_?" He repeated, being funny. However, the newcomer nodded as if he had used the exact pronunciation of it. Of course, everyone but the listener had their special ear translators so they could understand each other perfectly. He didn't know that yet.

"Maybe it's a little too formal for this kind of relationship..." Rachel tried to save, knowing of Leo's quirks. "Is there a less formal way to call you?"

"How about just _Lang_?" Reyna suggested, shrugging her shoulders. Leo watched as the newly baptized ' _Lang_ ' thought about it before nodding in consent.

"I have to say I was surprised when young Perseus and Calypso spoke our language perfectly, but I guess everyone here is as honorable as they are..." Leo puffed his chest out, but he saw everyone else feel uncomfortable about the praise. Since this guy didn't gave him the ' _Octavius vibes_ ', he decided to be friendlier.

"My friend..." He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, surprising everyone. "Have, um... Perseus and Calypso explained to you what is going on here?" Seeing a shake of the head, Leo smiled. "Then, please allow Supreme Commander Valdez to explain everything-

"Use that title again and I'll call you _Repair Boy_ forever!" Piper threatened him, while the rest groaned. Will left mumbling something of ' _I need new friends_ '. Leo paid no attention to it and continued.

"You see, we don't come from nearby lands...but from other time." Lang blinked hard, confused by the statement. He looked around and caught the nodding face of Calypso, as if she was assuring that they were right. "Our time has fallen in a- how can we describe it?"

"A soulless life where everyone has no control over it?" Reyna supplied.

"That's pretty much the short version." Leo agreed before turning back to Lang. "You, my friend, will become a small gear in this rebellious operation we began to save our people... History says you were trained in strategy and skills, we are in need of those."

"Like I said to your friends before, I'll help." Lang repeated, making Leo smile.

"I like this one!" He patted Lang's back, shocking him a little bit. "Let's get you prepare- which reminds me... _Sunshine_ , you come too!" Calypso frowned and he could see she was about to slap him silly, so he rushed inside. " _Rey-Rey_ , set the coordinates!"

"That's it!" Forgetting her decorum, Reyna began to chase Leo around the small ship, bumping to everyone and making everyone laugh. When Reyna finally caught Leo- who was hiding behind Rachel -she began smacking his body up and down, not strong enough to leave marks but strong enough to get her message across.

"Ouch! Hey- Stop it! Fine! _Fine_!" Leo gave up, making everyone laugh at his misfortune. Reyna smiled at him, smug and went to do her work, taking Percy with her. She was dying to know details about the Ming Dynasty. Once his pity party was over, Leo guided Lang and Calypso to a room that was slightly separated from the rest. A room Leo only entered when necessary.

The library.

"Nice library." Lang complemented, looking around. Leo could see Calypso's marveled face looking around but he also saw a frown on it. She looked so pretty- _where did that come from?! Sunshine, pretty? Yeah, solitude is making me crazy!_ Shaking his head, he decided to be the annoying Leo of always and stood inches away from her.

"What's on your mind, _Sunshine_?" He startled her, making her jump in her place of the surprise. Leo smirked at her while she glared back.

"Don't call me that!" She told him, before lowering her voice. "How are we gonna be able to read this?" Leo kept smirking, which obviously annoyed Calypso.

"Glad you asked! Lang, where are you?" He called their new friend, who had gone exploring between the shelves. Lang showed his curious face and Leo guided him to a table before sitting them down. "So, since we chose you to this quest, I'll give you a little history of us and this mission-"

"Wouldn't be Reyna more qualified for this? She _is_ the historian of the group." Calypso interrupted, smirking when Leo pouted at her.

"May be, but Reyna has made her mission not to screw up while landing." Leo explained, still pacing around with his hands behind his back. "So, I'll give you the crash course of how we function and what we plan to do-"

"Shouldn't Octavius be here?" This time, Leo did glare at Calypso.

"Octavius? Have you found someone else?" Lang asked, curious.

"Yes, we found someone else before you, Lang. But Octavius doesn't have pure intentions, plus the guy is asleep after drinking." Calypso blinked at Leo's frank explanation. Lang, not knowing Octavius, simply nodded and allowed him to proceed. "So, the first thing you need are these..." And he handed Lang some translators, which Lang stared at. "...and these." He gave both a pair of glasses.

Obviously, neither had seen one before.

"What's this for?" Calypso lifted them and examined them around, same as Lang. Leo chuckled and put on a pair himself, showing the others how to. Then, he helped Lang placing his translators on, to his sheer surprise about the up-close contant.

"This, _Sunshine_ , is how my story begins." Groaning, she rolled her eyes.

"Is this going to be a long story?"

"You need all the details!"

* * *

Calypso may not like to admit it, but there was no doubt about it.

Leonidas was a genius.

While telling the story of how he came across the machine- quite dramatically and exaggeratedly, of course -, she could see why he was chosen for this project. He could see that his façade of funny, I-don't-care-what-you-say guy was just to hide the awkwardness he felt with the world. That being said, Calypso only had one question.

Why did the Council pair him up with Rachel?

She kept the question inside, as she listened the exaggerated answer Leonidas was giving Lang about something he had asked. She knew it was exaggerated because Leonidas' arms were moving around, not really accomplishing anything. She hadn't met him long, but he knew that he would stay still if serious and well, like now when goofing around.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Lang insisted. His face was frowning, really trying to understand. Leonidas simply rolled his eyes. "How would a _cookie_ know your fortune?"

"It's a sham! Is not real!" Leonidas argued back, his hands dropping from his face. "It's made in large quatities, so it's not really a ' _fortune cookie_ '!"

"Why is it called like that, then?"

"Guys, guys!" Calypso intervened, feeling a small headache to appear. "We're suppose to be allies in this quest, not tearing each other apart the first free minutes-"

"You're a little hypocrite, Sunshine-"

"-that does not mean we have to agree with everything we hear, Leonidas." She continued, ignoring his comment. "Now, thank you for the history lesson, but I think we have been gone too long and they could be looking for us..." Calypso concluded the history lesson/debate with that subtle statement. Lang nodded in agreement while Leonidas rolled his eyes in exaggeration.

"We haven't even arrived to the part where I came up with this idea!" Calypso rolled her eyes.

"Leonidas, even you have to learn the value of closing your mouth once in while... It may save your life." She patted his shoulder, smirking, before leaving the room and thinking to herself. It was a short time, but she had figured that Lang was a honorable, maybe a little shy and clumsy, trustable man. In the worst case scenario, he wouldn't be a bad option.

"So, Leo finally gave the history lesson he's been dying to give?" Rachel asked her, smirking. Calypso groaned as reply, making Rachel giggle. "Aw, he's not that bad... Crazy, for sure, but not bad..."

"I agree with you. I'd just like to add he's... too much?" Calypso added, not so sure it was the correct expression. However, Rachel understood without any problems. "He does drive me crazy, I'll admit that much-"

"You love him."

Calypso's eyes opened wide and stared at Rachel as if she had grown another head. How did she come up with that idea?! She just said an innocent comment! No, wait... was she in love with Leonidas? The idea itself wasn't horrible but Calypso found herself laughing about such a thought. The mere thought of she being falling for the crazy mechanic was both terrifying and a little unrealistic.

"Wh- what makes you say that? I haven't said anything that indicates that way..." She asked back, Rachel still smiling.

"You may have not said the words, but I can see your eyes, Calypso..." Rachel explained, wrapping an arm around her. Calypso was slightly fearful of what might happen afterwards. "Leo drives everyone crazy, that's the way it is- that's the way _he_ is... But, I've never seen him arguing and annoying a girl as much as he annoys you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Didn't guys bother the pretty girls from where you were?"

"No." She told, looking down. "They would praise them and do crazy things to get their attention... Sad to say I wasn't one of them..." Rachel squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Well, I don't know when the behavior changed, but it's common a guy do bad things to the girl he likes because he doesn't know what other way to get her attention... I once had a guy pulling my pigtails at school and call me a colander so I'd pay attention to him." Calypso looked at her in disbelief. "I know, it's mean, but that's the male mentality."

"But, Perseus and William..."

"Both were raised by single mothers. Leo, sadly, was orphaned from very young and his relatives wouldn't care for him." Rachel's face had turned a little somber, and Calypso didn't dare to upset her now. "He did learn not to annoy girls, but he's more subtle about it..."

"So, _Sunshine_..."

"Just to annoy you. Plus, I know in good faith he likes you, possibly loves you." Calypso blushed hearing that. Could it be true...?

"And you...?"

"I'm happy for you two, as I have my eyes set on someone else..." Neither girl had to say the name of the guy, both knew exactly who was it and Calypso had no doubt that Leonidas wouldn't like it. "Just a warning, he would always drive you mad but never with the intention of you to hate him..." She nodded at her friend, smiling softly, though one thought came to her head.

"What if you're wrong?" She wondered, whispering. "What if later on he finds someone else?" Rachel thought about it before giving her answer.

"I cannot promise you that won't happen." She confessed to her. "But, what I can promise you is that he would never do that with the intention of hurting you... He even may talk it with you before taking any decision, so trust him to take the initiative on that." With a last hug, Rachel went to a different direction, leaving Calypso doing something she never thought she would do again.

She was daring to dreaming a life.

And gathering all her remaining courage and patient to deal with it.

* * *

Leo had forgotten to tell his friends _something_ about the time-travel.

To be fair with himself, he never imagined that this situation would unfold so quickly in the trip! He imagined that, once everyone saved the world, they would have to deal with these kind of repercussions... but not at the beginning of the trip.

What Leo had forgotten to tell everyone was that emotions develop faster the more you use the machine. During the first experimentations of the time travel, no one focused on that calling it a result of experiencing something life changing and wanting to hold onto life tighter. But, the more the trips began to happen, the more people began to get attached to their traveling partners. To the point that affairs would come out of the machine.

Scientists immediately warned the authorities and now, the rule was to never have trips with the opposite sex, just in case. Leo never paid attention to the rule as he was sure he wouldn't fall for a man, plus he had Rachel back then.

But now, this...

There was no other way to put it, Calypso was driving him insane. He had never imagined that it would happen to him and now, he was using all his control not to do something stupid to get her attention. He already almost crossed the line at the beginning when they met and things moved along well since then but he feared he won't be able to control later.

"There you are!" Will pulled him out of his thoughts, already dressed for the time. The pompous shoulders and long shirts above the tights, not to mention that awful white collar around his neck gave away the exact time. Or at least, period. "Searching for you everywhere, you need to get dressed!" Without another word, Will tossed Leo his outfit.

"So... We're all going this time?" Leo asked, making sure. Will nodded, making him sign. "You know, I'm grateful enough you didn't give me a jokester's outfit..." Leo smirked back at Will, who laughed.

"Change my mind, Valdez. We all know you can." He winked at him before leaving a laughing Leo behind. He changed his clothes, half of his mind wondering if he should let the other know what he was forgetting. He was in his muses again when a knock startled him.

"I'm dressed!" He shouted, earning a chuckle from the other side before Rachel showed her face to him. She was wearing one of those Victorian gown that actually made her look smaller than she was. "Can you walk with that thing?" As if he could see the future, Rachel tripped and he caught her, smirking.

"I hope that answered your question..." She replied, straightening up. Leo kept smirking at her. "No, I wanted to make sure with you it was alright to take Octavius with us... unless you prefer to leave him here alone." She added at the end before he could complain. That actually made Leo shut his mouth. To his sadness, he would have to take him out rather than having him exploring the ship alone.

"Did you wake him up?" He wondered, trying to keep his anger in check. Rachel nodded, with a small frown. He felt slightly trapped, she knew something was going on and wouldn't let it go. He would have to tell her, to make her understand. That necessarily didn't mean either would like it. So, he waited the inevitable question.

"Leo, why you hate Octavius so much?" _There it is..._

"If this is about the drinking incident, I'll have you know that we all drank the same... The only thing we are to blame is that we didn't stop him from drinking the whole glass in a single sip. So, really, you should scold everyone..." Leo tried to divert the topic a bit, knowing full well that wasn't what she asked. Rachel simply stared at him, hands on her hips, frowning slightly. And the image was a bit silly since she was wearing her big Victorian dress.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. Is _part_ of the subject." Leo argued before sighing and sitting down. "I don't- I don't _really_ hate him, I just don't like him, I'm... _wary_ of him." He finally admitted, earning a nodding Rachel. "As if, somehow, he will put everything at risk..." Rachel sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"But... so suddenly? And... it's not because I may have set my eyes on him?" Leo glanced at her when she asked the last question, smirking.

"So, shouldn't I ask you the same about _Sunshine_?" Just after saying the words, Leo realized exactly what he said. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands while Rachel stared at him with wide open eyes. "Oh gods..." He mumbled.

"I knew you were in love!" This only caused the opposite effect. Leo lowered his hands and looked at her, with a small frown, while Rachel covered her mouth with both hands, blushing hard. "I- I meant..." As much as Leo wanted to hear her answer, he had more things in his mind than that. Holding her hands, he interrupted her, serious.

"Rachel, I realized I should have said something before, but in honesty I forgot about it... I just hope is not too late for you..." Now Rachel was puzzled.

"Late? Leo, what are you talking about?" Leo could see the confusion in her eyes and took a decision right there. She could not lie to Rachel. She had to know.

"Rachel, I'm not gonna sugarcoat it for you, so you have to promise me that you will take it slow no matter what you think of me or everyone else."

"Leo, all this seriousness is scaring me, what could you have possibly forgotten to tell us that is wrong?"

"You seriously are not gonna like it."

* * *

Calypso thought that the far away Ming Dynasty was marvelous.

She obviously hadn't set foot in London, England during the Renaissance period.

Though the colors of the clothes weren't as bright as the one Lang was so fond and used to, the air had some kind of vibe that made you want to dance to it. The music sounding didn't help with that desire and she found herself looking around, trying to capture everything with her senses. In this case, she had an adventure partner, Reyna.

Both girls had to be led around by William, who simply was smirking at them for pointing things out and gasp in surprise. Calypso knew the rest were behind them but little did she pay attention to the small drama unfolding behind. The sounds and the streets and the people of the London streets had her undivided attention.

Too much, in fact, as both girls didn't see the man in front of them.

With obvious collision.

"Reyna, Calypso, you girls alright?" William was first one next to them, helping them up. Calypso saw how Perseus had approached them, helping the young man that had collided with them. It was obvious that the young man hadn't seen them, all the scattered papers on the floor along with books must had been on his arms.

"Thanks, Will. We're alright." Reyna reassured him, kneeling down to help the young man. Calypso hurried to do the same, like Piper and soon, the young man had all the papers on his arms again... except for one that Reyna was reading with eyes wide open.

"Um, miss... could you please...?" The young man called her, but Calypso saw Reyna was either ignoring him or too shocked to respond. She decided to give it a gentle go.

"Reyna, you're holding the young man's paper-" Reyna seemed to snapped out of her trance and stood face to face to the young man, leaving everyone surprised.

"You wrote this?" She pointed at the paper, serious. Everyone was confused as why would Reyna react like that, but the young man was obviously sweating profoundly. His brown eyes moved from one side to the other, clearly not knowing what to say. However, the problem was solved by Leonidas, who was trying to make the situation less tense.

"Um, Rey-Rey... You're causing a scene..." Calypso looked around and, just like pointed out, everyone's eyes were on them. Apparently, the entire street consider them more interesting than their lives. Reyna frowned and forced everyone to follow her by taking the startled young man's arm and directly into what seemed like a storage room.

There, Reyna left not room for argument with her next statement.

"You write for Shakespeare."

Calypso wondered who this person was. Lang and Octavius had the same confused looks on them. But it was obvious to the rest- new addition included -who this character was. In fact, the young man was paled and was showing the biggest fear of his life.

"You're saying the rumors are true, Reyna?" Reyna was questioned by Rachel, who was frowning in confusion. But Reyna's attention was on the young man.

"What's your name?"

"My- my name is not of importance, milady..." Clearly, the man was terrified, looking down. Calypso could see that Reyna wasn't letting the subject go any time soon.

"This is Act One of _The Two Noble Kinsmen_ , his last known play. Is not complete yet..."

"Reyna, the poor man is terrified..." Calypso decided to point out, showing how he shook like a leaf. Reyna sighed and relented a bit, frustration showing in her face.

" _I love him beyond love and beyond reason. Or wit or safety. I have made him know it. I care not, I am desperate..._ " Everyone turned to Piper, who was smiling sadly. The young man stared at her, speechless, his mouth moving up and down.

"H- How...?"

"He's coming with us." Reyna decided, serious. Apparetntly, this was a full of surprises trip, as Calypso could not stop turning her head aroud, to simply stare at the person talking. And, so far, was Reyna who was giving all the surprises.

"Rey-Rey, a little more information...?" Leonidas interfered, trying to light things up. Reyna, however, was not paying attention to him.

"This young man here wrote the greatest plays and stories of all times yet he's treated like a slave." The young man blushed at the praise but looked down. It was obvious he wasn't complemented enough. "I won't lose any sleep because of it, he will be dead soon."

"You're not thinking of killing William Shakespeare, aren't you?" Perseus finally spoke up, showing a little fear.

"He'll die naturally but it will be soon." Everyone let out a relieved sigh and nodded.

"Does this mean I have to burn the books of the library...?" Leonidas whined, obviously trying to make the situation light. Calypso didn't think it was appropriate and smacked the back of his head. "Ouch! _Sunshine_!"

"Not now, Leonidas." She scolded him. "So, what do we do now?" Reyna kept staring the young man, Calypso could see that any traces of anger or hatred were gone. She was simply staring at him, as if he had something she didn't. And the young man did exactly the same with her. They were simply staring one another.

"We have yet to know his name." William realized. The young man looked away from Reyna for a second, to acknowledge everyone.

"I- My name is Dylan. Dylan Trenton. And, you were right." The last part was directed to Reyna. "Sir William is my master, he's the only who knows- Not even Mr. Fletcher knows about this."

"Is it my idea or we'll see Reyna much less after this?" Calypso was startled a bit when Leonidas whispered at her ear, but after a few minutes of watching the scene unfolding, she decided to nod at him.

"I guess I'll have to agree with you in this one..." With that, Leonidas pulled out a hand and offered to Dylan in sign of friendship, smirking at him.

"Welcome to our crazy world, Dylan. Trust me, with us, you'll have ideas to write about..."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, everyone!_

 _I come here to you, the weekend prior to Easter, to share with you the next chapter of_ _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _. As promised last weekend, we're seeing each other in England! Renaissance England to be exact and that's all I'll say about it... For more information, please check today's update!_

 _Oh, and for my Solangelo lovers, I'll be working on a new story this week, to start posting next month! Excited~~!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _Hope you guys have a great week! Me? Not so much, my throat is raspy... yay me._  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	7. American Civil War 4x1

Everyone, including Leo, noticed how Reyna dragged newcomer Dylan deeper inside the machine as soon as they got there.

Leo saw how Lang, Octavius and even _Sunshine_ herself, Calypso, were looking at the situation with a bit of confusion and, why not, disapproval upon the action. However, both Will and Piper started to chuckle when they saw Dylan's worried face and they simply waved at him, smiling.

"Will he be alright?" Lang wondered, slightly frightened. Leo chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Lang, my friend... Dylan's only concern now is to not lose his head once Reyna begins asking her questions." When everyone's face turned expressionless, it was Will's moment to explain.

"Reyna just found out her favorite writer of all times was nothing but a fraud and that that young man was the responsible for them... She's gonna talk and question him until she has no more words to say."

"Oh." Was all Lang replied. Leo wasn't sure if he understood what Will said, but it seemed that he wasn't going to elaborate. "Should we explain him what we're doing?"

"Knowing Reyna..." Will continued, smirking. "She's doing exactly that in her own style, so don't worry... Dylan will know about this mission."

"Which reminds me..." Leo spoke up, losing his goofiness for a moment. "Guys, I need to talk to you- no, just them." He added, pointing at the original members of the mission. Lang nodded, his brain probably working miles per hour to find a solution. Calypso looked worried but nodded as well. Octavius, well... he didn't look so understanding, but said nothing. The rest followed Leo.

"So, _Repair Boy_..." Piper began, crossing her arms. "Wanna tell us what is so important we didn't include Reyna or the rest?"

"Is this about what you told me?" Rachel cut whatever Leo was about to reply to Piper. Everyone else was slightly shocked to hear that tone of voice from her friend. Not Leo, he knew he deserved it.

"Part of it." He admitted. Everyone waited until he elborated. "The most important thing is that we have derailed from the original plan..."

"We didn't have an original plan _per se_ , _Repair Boy_." Piper pointed out. Leo shook his head.

"Remember we were thinking about _changing_ history and not _abducting_ people from it?" It was as if a click was made in everyone's mind, the appropriate response of gasping all together. "True, we're not abducting them if were asking, but the point remains that this is not what we planned..."

"Leo's right." Percy acknowledged, showing his concern. "How did we pass from changing history events to take people with us?"

"And none of the people we gathered have a major impact in history- except for Dylan but Reyna said Shakespeare was soon to his death, so big deal there..." Will summirized, bumped down. Everyone was like that, Leo included.

"So, how do we change what we did? We don't have a _neuralizer_ like in that old movie to erase their memory... they have to stay with us now." Rachel sighed, shaking her head. Everyone started to think hard, but Leo had a little solution. He was just waiting for someone to say...

"Nothing!" Piper complained, holding her head. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Relax, _Beauty Queen_..." Leo patted her shoulder gently. "I may have a plan..." Leo's smirk was met with a lot of raised eyebrows. "Well, it's not a full plan, we need to tweak some details and-"

"To the point, Valdez." Rachel hurried him.

"Well, we can't return our ' _friends_ ' to their time, mainly because we cannot explain their reapperance. Also, they know how the future could look like and them making changes before their time could mean The Council could emerge before its time and make the future even worst, so that's not an option... so why don't we establish at some period with all of them and start changing history from there?"

Leo was greeted by silent stares and blinking eyes. Though not the best idea, Leo didn't think his idea was really bad, though a speechless reaction wasn't expected.

"That's... not a bad plan, Leo." Will congratulated him, making him smirk. However...

"The end of the world is coming." All eyes turned to Piper, who was emotionless and slightly white. And considering the lovely young lady had inherited her father's colored skin, that was saying something of how shocked and scared she was. Upon hearing her, everyone grew confused and she realized she had to elaborate. "Leo noticed a flaw in a plan and proposed a decent solution?! We're definitely in troubles!"

"Hey!"

That broke the tense environment that the conversation had created. Rachel began giggling while Will tried to keep his posture, not laughing. Percy didn't have that problem as he was laughing really loud and holding his stomach. Leo wanted to keep the offended stance, but he simply couldn't and broke down in laughter, along with Piper who soon joined the rest.

"That..." Percy panted, trying to express himself. "...was totally needed, thanks Pipes."

"No problem, Perce." She saluted him, smiling. Now that everyone had their spirits cheered up, Leo dreaded to up the other topic of discussion. However, we wouldn't avoid it. "So, that was 'part of it', as you elegantly placed it... what now?" All eyes turned to Leo and he sighed.

"Yeah, well..." He was rubbing his neck in nervousness. "I might had forgotten to tell you something about this trip... and to be honest, I didn't expect this to happen to us but I have realized that some things cannot be avoided and with now Dylan in the machine-"

"Leo, you're ranting and that is not helping." Will recognized. Leo looked at his friends. Rachel was staring at him, no emotions showing off. She was still upset, Leo could feel her anger but at least she began being rational about it. Piper looked slightly worried while Percy and Will looked confused. Taking a deep breath, Leo began.

"I should have told you this before even planning..."

* * *

Calypso realized there was no time like the present to do something.

Right after Reyna had dragged Dylan inside the machine under everyone's eyes- she felt comforting that she wasn't the only one thinking that was slightly scandalous -and the rest went to have a private conversation, Calypso decided to know better the other guys of the crew. She knew some things from Lang from when she met him, but she knew little to nothing from Octavius.

"So..." She started, getting the attention from the other two. "Since were gonna be partners, I think we should know each other a little better, don't you think?"

"That's an excellent idea, Calypso." Lang supported her, which earned a smile from her. Octavius seemed a little reluctant but said nothing against it, so she assumed it was alright with the idea too. They sat in a circle, getting comfortable. "Would you like to start?"

"Um, sure..." She hesitated a little, not because she didn't want to talk but because she didn't know how to start. "As you know, my name is Calypso and before they found me I was living in an island... it was my punishment for disagreeing with the local priest..."

"That was a very extreme punishement..." Lang pointed out and Calypso nodded. "They must have thought you committing treason or something..."

"Something..." She explained, shrugging. "A neighboring kingdom had declared war and everyone was doing nothing- no battle plans, no armies getting ready, nothing -but to wait for the gods to tell them what to do... I just said that we shouldn't reply _completely_ on them- and they shipped me off to the island."

"Harsh indeed..." Lang agreed. He then looked at Octavius. "What about you, Octavius?"

"What about me?" He repeated, as if he didn't know what was going on. Calypso sighed.

"Would you like to tell us something about you? Something we don't know?" Octavius seemed to ponder on that question before looking at them.

"I always thought that knowledge was what gave you respect... one of the reasons why I trained to be the Augur, but now..." Calypso shared a look with Lang, unsure what to say. "And, for what I have seen, they..." He gestured, referring to the rest of the group that wasn't even present. "...they have the knowledge but is like they're using it against their government, not in favor... I don't understand that."

With that statement, it was obvious for Calypso that Octavius was being kept out the loop. She understood Leo had a reason but why the rest were following that line of thought? Why Rachel, who had expressed some interest in the young man? She found it a bit weird, but knew it wasn't her tale to tell.

"Well, I must agree with you that knowledge is part of what gives you respect." Lang agreed with him and Calypso wanted to hear what he wanted to say. "From when I come from, elders are respected because of their knowledge and given positions in our communities. They also seem to be wary of the younger's thoughts and ideas..."

"That sounds like the case here..." Calypso nodded at his explanation. "I mean, they are young and probably their ideas are not well received, therefore they made this..."

"But what is our part here?" Octavius insisted. "Why take us from our homes and lands if we cannot do anything about it?"

"We cannot answer that yet, Octavius." Calypso tried to console him. Before either could add something, Reyna and Dylan had stepped out of the room they were in, Dylan resembling a white paper though Reyna didn't seem to be in great conditions either. "Are you both alright?"

"Yes, Calypso." Reyna told her, nodding. "Where is the rest?" Calypso pointed to another door and Reyna walked to it, opening without even knocking. Everyone was surprised to hear a shout that was coming from inside.

"-I cannot believe you forgot to tell us this, Valdez!" Piper's voice overpowered anything that covered her. "In what were you thinking to-" Reyna stepped inside immediately, closing the door behind her and muffling Piper's screams, leaving the rest slightly baffled at what was going on inside. Everyone shared a look, shuddering a bit.

"Looks like they are fixing some differences..." Lang said, trying to brush it up as nothing. Dylan and Calypso nodded in agreement, but Octavius was more... alert, if you will. She decided to focus on that later.

"So, Dylan... welcome aboard, I guess." She shyly pulled out her hand for him to shake, but was surprised when he turned it up and kissed the back of her hand, making her blush slightly.

"It's an honor, Lady Calypso..." Calypso's blush knew epic proportions while he smiled at her. "Lady Reyna tried to explain the situation to me... after giving me an earful about writing for someone else." Calypso chuckled, agreeing.

"That's Reyna to you... She has a very strict moral compass." Dylan acknowledged it before turning to their companions.

"I guess we haven't been properly introduced, sirs... Dylan Trenton, at your services." And to everyone's surprise, Dylan bowed at them. Octavius greeted this with an arched eyebrow while Lang looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "May I inquire your names and times? Lady Reyna explained you're all from different times..."

"Octavius. Roman Augur." Octavius went first, pulling his hand out. Dylan shook it before turning to Lang.

"Zhu Fulangke, twenty sixth son of Emperor Zhu, founder of the Ming Dynasty." To Dylan's surprised, Lang bowed at him, as how it was his costume. "You can call me Lang."

"Sir Lang, it would be my honor." Dylan bowed back, smiling. Calypso smiled at the scene, moments before than the door opened up violently and everyone left the room showing different levels of anger. Piper and Reyna reminded Calypso of a volcano, ready to explode in any minute while Perseus and William looked simply angry. Rachel was impossible to read but Leonidas...

Sighing, Calypso decided to find out what had happened.

* * *

Leo, for the first time in his life, felt like a everything was lost.

Telling his friends about the enhanced emotions inside the machine had not gone well, but he never expect it to be. Percy and Will had been livid but asked reasonable questions. However, in their anger, Piper and Reyna took it to a new different level, making him more miserable than anything. Rachel's silence was a contributive factor.

He felt ready to quit completely.

He was not good in moving around or having a pity party. He was good at hiding it, showing a smile and make jokes about it. That wouldn't work, as _everyone_ now was angry at him, not just one. A knock on the door saved him from consider his options.

"May I come in?" Leo looked up when he saw Calypso standing by the door, waiting for permition. Leo shrugged and looked away, defeated. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean what am I gonna do?" Leo repeated, glancing at her. "Didn't you hear what happened?"

"These walls must have been built extremely well, sound doesn't move freely." Leo snorted. Either Calypso was lying to him, pretending she hadn't heard anything or she really hadn't heard anything. "But you haven't answered my question... what are you gonna do?"

"I cannot do anything but to give up."

" _Give up_?" Leo could feel Calypso's eyes on him. "You're Leonidas Valdez, you _don't_ give up." Finally, Leo stared at her, surprised. She was staring back, a serious face. "I don't know what happened here, but as far as I know there's only one thing that cannot be fixed in this life and that's death. Are you dead yet?"

"No, I'm not." Leo frowned, not understanding what was Calypso trying to say.

"Then, you can fix anything you want." She smiled at him, patting his hand. "Will it be easy? No, but I assure you that everything will be worthy at the end."

"I messed up very bad this time, Calypso..." He acknowledged, sighing. "It was something I wish I hadn't forgotten about it and now... I tried to fix it and everyone hates me."

"They don't hate you..."

"Rachel hasn't spoken to me since I told her." That was what was worrying Leo the most. Rachel was his best friend and that she suddenly starts to be cold towards him it was a sign things weren't alright. "I kind of expected their reactions, but..."

"You still can fix it, I'm sure of it." Her optimism was slightly contagious and Leo smiled softly.

"You're very weird." Calypso tilted her head, not understanding, and Leo knew he had to explain more. "For someone who comes of a time that worships ' _invisible_ ' beings, you're truly rational..." Calypso smirked at him.

"Well, you and your friends cured me of any thought left about that matter."

"Thanks, _Sunshine_." Calypso rolled her eyes, still smirking.

"About time! All this seriousness doesn't fit you!" This time, Leo didn't stop the chuckle that was coming from inside, instantly feeling good. "Now, let's go fix this... if you need my help, of course."

"Considering you're the only one on speaking terms with me right now, I think I need it." Leo offered her his hand and she took it before leading her outside the room. Percy and Will were talking in whispers while Dylan and Lang were trying to engage a conversation with Piper and Reyna. Rachel and Octavius were not around and that bummed Leo.

When everyone tensed as soon as they saw him didn't give him confidence enough.

"I got this..." Calypso whispered at him before turning to the rest. "Can someone go pick Rachel and Octavius? There's something we need to discuss..."

"We don't need-"

"On the contrary, Piper, I think we all should." Leo was surprised at how Calypso interrupted Piper's tirade with a smile. Narrowing her eyes, Piper headed somewhere. Seconds before she left, Rachel appeared holding what Leo knew it was her favorite ice-cream, meaning he knew how she was feeling. When Piper came back with Octavius, Leo started to feel nervous.

"Well?" Rachel began, after a few moments of awkward silence. Leo had paralyzed in fear and if it wasn't for Calypso's hand in his, he would had concluded this was a dream- a nightmare to be exact.

"Yeah, right... Um, well..." He stuttered a little bit before standing up straighter. "While I'm sorry for my mishap about the information I... I don't regret it." He found himself saying. Everyone stared at him.

"Excuse me?!"

"How can you mean that?"

"What is he talking about?"

"Harsh, man..."

Leo looked at every single one of them. Sure, he had forgotten to them the information, but it wasn't the end of the world- yet. It was still fixable and they could find a reason why the changes were happening. Leo had to admit that, if he was being honest with himself, he would have never told them about the emotion changes.

"When was the last time we felt anger? The last time we felt happy?" He numbered and everyone kept shut. "Sure, sue me, I had forgot to talk about intensification but isn't that what we're trying to achieve here?"

"Um, maybe I don't understand because I'm new..." Dylan interrupted, timidly. "But, what is exactly your goal?"

"My goal?" Leo repeated, actually thinking his question. "The ultimate goal us to save my time, but honestly... my goal is to save myself and everyone here from being an emotionless robot. I wanna feel despair of not being the best. I want to feel anger and jealousy for not being with who or not getting what I want... I don't wanna be content with just being. Do you?"

Leo could see the understanding in Octavius, Lang and Dylan's eyes. However, it was more of a shock for the rest, who looked slightly ashamed on his reply. This told Leo something.

Everything was fixable.

* * *

Calypso wasn't sure why Leonidas hadn't let go of her hand.

Not like she was complaining much about it.

After his speech, Rachel had been the first one to approach him, saying she wanted a quiet word with him. Leonidas nodded but said Calypso would be present too. Rachel didn't argue but the minute the three were behind closed doors, she began crying and threw herself at Leonidas, saying apologies and quoting what a bad friend she was.

After they calmed her down enough to stop sobbing, Rachel recognized that she was having conflict with her emotions. She couldn't understand why she was this chaotic mess while she wasn't before. Calypso immediately reassured her friend by saying that is normal to feel more than one emotion at the time.

After her, Perseus, William, Piper and Reyna- the girls with a little of coercion from the boys -apologized to Leonidas who was all smiles and jokes again. Not even the imminent landing into a war zone- that's what he called it -was tampering with his humor now.

And still he hadn't let go of her hand.

No one pointed it out and Leonidas was fully aware of that because he would turn to see her and smirk at her. On purpose. After the third smirk Calypso told him to stop the smugness or he'll get smacked.

He had been smacked four times so far.

"So, when are we?" She casually asked to no one, looking at the group.

"I don't know exactly the year..." William started, crossing his arms on his chest. "But, by the coordenates, I'd say we're in America, during the Civil War."

"North versus south?" Perseus wanted to confirmation and William nodded. He whistled in admiration, shaking his head. "Looks like you and me will be out, right Will?" William nodded again, drawing confusion from Calypso.

"Why last time we all went but now only Perseus and William can go?"

"Unlike England that is a country that has always seemed a little more open to foreigners..." Piper gave out an explanation. "The United States of America were more... reluctant to let foreigners in by their skin color." Calypso opened her mouth to protest but no words came out of her mouth. "That's why the war is being fought- to free slaves or not."

"We also think is barbaric." William was quick to add, seeing the anger of everyone else. "However, this historic event cannot be change if we want to world still be inclusive."

"That's sad..." Calypso recognized and everyone nodded in agreement. Soon, Piper was taking both Perseus and William away for their costumes. "All these things really happen after me...?" Wrapping her head around the idea that this was the future made Calypso wonder if she really wanted to see from when her friends came.

"Progress doesn't stop, no matter what they do." Leonidas explained, making her sit down. "I'm sad to say we're taking you to very bad moments of history, but there are some good ones too..." When Calypso raised an eyebrow for him to explain further, she noticed he struggled with words. "Um, how about- no, that doesn't help... Oh, maybe- no, neither..."

"Maybe you should just show me." She teased him. However, that seemed to give Leonidas an idea, meaning she was being dragged to the library. She followed- not like she had any choice -in silence, wondering what was happening. Leonidas made her sit on a chair and smiled at her before disappearing in the shelves.

Noises could be heard, it was obvious that whatever he was looking had either be hidden away or he didn't remember where it was. She betted on the last one, Leonidas seemed like a distracted guy with those things. When he finally emerged from inside, he was holding a small white cube that reminded her of a basket, but the material was different and it wasn't hollowed.

"This is a projector." He told her. She nodded while he worked on it. "This way, I can show you everything without the need to read... Forgot this thing was here..."

Calypso was shocked when the machine was activated. The projection was amazing and colorful. Almost as if she was there experiencing it. While watching it, she realized it didn't have any sound and that Leonidas was explaining to her what she was seeing. Hearing him talk gave away just how intelligent he was and not just a goof.

She ignored how long were they there watching the projections. For her seemed like just a couple of minutes, but in reality they had been doing it for hours. However, neither were complaining about anything. She despised to see the events that showed wars, she had ever been a peaceful person so when the first major war that impacted history was shown- the Fall of Constantinople -, she hid her face.

A pair of arms were wrapped around her and continued with the story. She dared to look the images again to see different things but whenever a war was shown, she would hide. Leonidas didn't seem to mind or he would have said something. By the time a war that he called ' _World War One_ ' was being shown, she definitely didn't want to see anymore.

She finally realized in the position she was, hiding her face on Leonidas' chest. A big blush covered her face and intended to pull away but he didn't let her. The way he was staring at her was saying lots of things and nothing at the same time. Following her instincts, she began to slowly lean and could see he was doing the same-

"Yo! _Repair Boy_! Come out, we have someone new!" Someone shouted from outside, breaking the moment. Calypso immediately pulled away, blushing hard but Leonidas was smirking at her, saying nothing. He offered his hand to her and guided her outside only to be attacked- the word was ambushed, but Calypso liked the word -by a dark-skinned girl, speaking a really fast.

"Sammy! You're alive!"

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, my fellow readers/writers!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for not posting two following weekends, but I had several reasons for it. The main reason is procrastination- shocker there, right? The most important- and I'll like to point this one out -is that I wasn't happy with how the chapters were. So, I decided to take the time to actually polish them a little bit._

 _This chapters I'll post today come with a warning. A warning that I won't take sides and I'm writing this as outsider and reader of History. I barely studied them at school, so my knowledge comes from others and Wikipedia. For that, I apologize._

 _Also, I'd like to say that this following Friday, I'll try to post a sneak peek of my new Solangelo story, so stay tune!_

 _Today's updates!_

 ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _: 2 chapters!_

 _Enjoy today and I'll see you on Friday!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	8. World War II 4x1

Leo couldn't figure how his luck went from bad to _really_ bad.

The new addition of the group, an optimistic yet innocent dark-skinned girl with big golden eyes named Hazel Levesque, hadn't let go of his arm the minute she laid eyes on him, calling him ' _Sammy_ ' and repeating how much she had missed him. He needed more context before being rude.

And, what was worst, it had ruined his chances with Calypso.

He had been so close- so close! Now, she wasn't in speaking terms with him, though anyone- even Leo with his head in the clouds sometimes -was surprised by the reaction of Hazel. Leo didn't blame Calypso for being upset, he would have done the same if a guy jumped in her arms. So, for now, he would concentrate in fixing the problem.

"Yo, lady!" He detached Hazel from his arm and placed her in front of him, looking serious. "I'm not Sammy, so forget about it." Hazel, to the surprise of everyone who was _pretending_ to ignore the situation, started to chuckle.

"Oh, Sammy! You're always joking!" She did a motion of getting closer, but Leo took a step back, surprising her. "Sammy, c'mon, it's not funny anymore..."

"My name is not Sammy." Leo repeated, serious. This time, Hazel frowned.

"This isn't funny anymore, Sammy Valdez!" She was angry, everyone could see that. But what froze Leo in action were her words.

" _V- Valdez_?! How did you know my name?!"

"Sammy, I don't wanna keep playing this game!" She raised her voice, her frown getting deeper. Leo looked around and saw that everyone was as surprised as he was, more than one whispering what Leo prayed were ideas to help him. To his delight, someone stepped forward to help, but it wasn't who he wanted.

"Miss, it appears there's a mistake." Leo promised himself to help Lang anyway he wanted later just for stepping in. Hazel looked at Lang, still frowning. "This young man is not your Sammy... his name is Leo." It seemed that the words coming from someone else made an impact on Hazel, as she was changing the anger for confusion and desperation.

"But- they took Sammy away..." This was cue for the girls to get closer. Leo wondered why they moved all together when Hazel suddenly collapsed down and began crying hard. Piper, with the help of Lang, gently picked her up and guided her away from Leo, who was still trying to comprehend what was all that about. As soon as they were out of sight, he exploded.

"What the Hell just happened?!" He wasn't aiming to someone in particular, but he received an answer.

"It seems to me you have slave blood in you." Leo turned to Octavius, displaying his anger to the former Roman Augur, though Octavius seemed to be taking this as entertainment. "Congratulation, you were promoted."

"Why, you little-"

"Leo, stop it! Octavius, shut up!" Rachel placed in between both and Leo saw the glare she directed to Octavius, and smirked as he cowered under it.

"We found Hazel running away in the forest..." Percy began retelling the story, a hand moving through his hair. Leo noticed he was either nervous or desperate. "She took one look at us and rushed to us, begging to help someone called Sammy. She said someone had dragged him away and that she had run the minute she saw that..."

"She didn't want to leave without Sammy, so I ventured to look for him." Will continued the tale, looking serious and a tad sick. "What I saw was not pretty..." Reyna immediately had a hand on his arm, for support. "Anyway, the short story was that it seemed that all males seemed to be dead and the women- honestly, I would rather not even think about it." Leo didn't need to know either way, Rachel and Reyna's green faces said it all.

"Will came back and told Hazel he though Sammy was dead. We needed to drag her as she was catatonic from the news- until she saw you." Percy finished, pointing at him.

"You mean that she hadn't coped with Sammy's death before?" Calypso finally spoke to Leo's delight, though she was still frowning.

"That was my theory, yes." Will agreed with her, nodding. "If Leo looks like this Sammy chap, then Hazel made herself believe that Sammy isn't dead."

"Great." Leo groaned, a hand covering his eyes. "Any suggestions before I start to avoid her like the plague?" When everyone shook their heads, Leo rolled his eyes. "Great help, guys. Really." The sarcasm was there for everyone to see it and Leo walked away from the group. In less than thirty minutes, everything seemed to be crumbling down for him.

It was as if the rollercoaster of events was playing with his emotions. First, deep in desperation while going up slowly in hope and happiness... before plunging down to desperation and anger again, with a steady dose of surprise. Leo knew it was normal to have emotions changing constantly, but this much in a short period was scaring him.

One thing for sure, he felt the ending of their trip was close. Going back to the year 2300 had been the original plan, but he was thinking that may not be the most prudent of plans. History placed the beginning of The Council's actions around the third decade of the 21st Century. He would have to make a strong case to stop the trip there.

In the meantime, he would stay hidden from the group in the control room while focusing on the planning. It would be a good distraction, but he wouldn't mind that his distraction wasn't something completely different to it.

* * *

Calypso couldn't be rational about it.

Five minutes ago she was sitting down, learning the history of the world that would come after her time, while enjoying some pleasant company. Soon, everything seemed to be getting better, as she saw Leonidas grabbing his courage and leaning to kiss her but... they had been interrupted. Now, the interruption itself would have made everything awkward but not like this.

Then, that girl threw her arms at him.

The surprise was there for everyone to see. He didn't even hug her back! However, the primeval part of her brain decided to make a very weird appearance and take control for a while. She could not believe the nerve with the new girl though, after Perseus and William explained it, she sort of understood.

She didn't necessarily like it.

It obvious that Leonidas wanted to avoid everyone for the time being and she decided not bother him. Part of her didn't like it, but other part- a big part of it -was in totally agreement and wanted to continue the 'ignore him' treatment for longer until he crawled on his knees for forgiveness. She shook her head at the thought of that, what was she thinking about?

 _What to do with my time...?_ She decided to spend time with William, as she didn't know him the most yet. He found him in a room, his hand over a table and looking like he wanted the table to disappear. She gently knocked on the door to made herself noticed.

"Calypso..." He noticed her, relaxing slightly. "Can I help you?"

"Not really." She admitted, gesturing insde. William immediately nodded and she noticed a map on top of the table. "I was just looking for some company though if I'm bothering you right now..."

"Oh, no, please." He stopped her, offering her a chair. "I guess I need the company as well..." Calypso sat down, looking at him with attention.

"Is this about Dylan?" William immediately looked at her. "You can tell me, I won't say anything..." She promised, hoping he wouldn't get angry at her for sticking her nose in his business.

"Yes. No. I don't know..."

"Thanks for letting me choose an answer from there." She could see him cracking a smile at her bad joke. "Forget that... Let's talking about something easier... when are we heading now?" This time, William lost his smile and got serious- so serious, it was scaring Calypso.

"The time we're heading I- I really don't want any of the girls to see." She let him continue. "This is one of the darkest moment of history- men, women and children being killed because of something I can't still fully comprehend... the biggest carnage of all times." She remembered something that was directly linked with the previous history lesson.

"The man with the funny facial hair?" William frowned at her and she got it as a sign he didn't understand. "The one with the short black hair here..." She pointed under her nose and gestured it. William kept frowning a bit.

"Leo showed you?" She nodded, not sure if that was bad now. "To learn it in history class is one thing, but to see it... I seriously don't think any of us would survive this experience without any left trauma."

"If it makes you feel better, we had public torturing once..." She wrinkled her nose in disgust while William listened. "Many of us demanded it to stop, as children were watching it, but we weren't heard- apparently, the man had been caught trading secrets to other kingdoms..."

"At least, you had a reason- I'm not excusing the behavior." William was quick to add seeing her angry face. "But here, watch kids being killed just because of a name and traditions it's disgusting..."

"You can't kill this man, can you?"

"If we could, history would change beyond recognition-"

"History changes immediately?" She interrupted him before blushing at her interruption.

"No one had done the attempt before..." William looked at her, as if he was thinking a crazy idea. "However..." He stood up and left the room- Calypso right behind him, as she had no idea what he was talking about -knocking on every door and getting the attention of everyone. Half of them didn't know what was going on and the other half seemed angry about being interrupted.

"Where's the fire, Doc?" Perseus wondered, confused. Calypso looked around and noticed Leonidas' absensy, which made her a little sad.

"Operation Valkyrie." William replied. Except for Reyna, who gaped at him, no one else understood.

"You, Will Solace, are a genius!" Reyna beamed at him before hugging him tight, much to Dylan's shock. Seeing Dylan's face, Calypso understood exactly how he must be feeling and promised to have a chat with her new friend about it. "Wait, you think we can pull it off without changing to much?"

"We have to try, if we want to make some changes..." No one had understood and William explained. "Assassinate Hitler?" Now, everyone but the out-of-time people understood, making them excited as well.

"We need to plan this well, we can't afford mistakes." Piper pointed out and everyone nodded.

"Which is why you girls aren't coming." Perseus decided and, to Calypso's immense surprise, no girl was complaining. "What? No argument?"

"If I go down there, there's more chances of you bringing my dead body for defending Jews." Rachel announced, crossing her arms. Calypso was impressed by her friend's honesty. She would have to study this event with more attention to understand.

"Percy and I will take Dylan and Octavius along..." William said, finally noticing something. "Where's Leo?"

"Why?" Octavius asked, but was silenced by Rachel's elbow to the stomach.

"Well, sadly for him... we need some kind of cover and bait."

* * *

Leo almost starts ranting about this mission.

He should have checked the destination instead of locking himself up planning about himself.

So now, he was wearing a prison suit. Oh, but not every prison suit! A prison suit with black and white stripes along with a small hat. Not to mention the manacles around his ankles and wrists. OK, the last weren't even made of metal but foam and couldn't hurt him or contain him, but nevertheless!

Though, he had to admit Will had a good plan.

 _"You have to thank Calypso for it... She said something that trigged my brain."_

Now, that's something he didn't want to know. He had enough problems with the girl to add ' _jealousy of another friend_ ' on the plate. He was standing still while Rachel and Piper covered him in make up that simulated ashes and stuff. He was supposed to be skinny too, so the make up would hide it from view.

When the girls were finally done with him, he headed out to see the rest of the group dressed as mini Nazis. Well, Will and Octavius were dressed as Nazis while Dylan and Percy looked differently.

"We're Fascists." Percy pointed out and Leo nodded, though had no idea what he was talking about. "The Italian Army."

"Oh, right..." He nodded again. "So, let's get this show on the road before any of us start thinking rationally." The rest of the guys nodded and, after some hugs and threats of ' _coming back_ ', the four left the machine right outside a concentration camp, which had Leo silently thanking the camouflage setting of the machine.

It was the when he realized that Calypso didn't wish him ' _good luck_ '.

"What's the matter, slave?" Leo looked up from his pretended role and glared at Octavius. It was obvious even to a blind man that he was enjoying the role of ' _soldier dragging a Jew_ '. "Sad you have to pretend or sad you don't have to?"

"One more word and I-"

"You'll what?" Leo wanted to wipe the smirk out of his face, but was thankful when Percy interfered.

"Octavius, shut your mouth or I'll drag you back!" It was obvious that Octavius felt more fear of Percy than him. Leo kept shut during the walk but decided to have a brutally honest talk with Rachel as soon as they came back. When the limits of the camp were visible, Will was in charge of talking. Leo glanced around and saw that Dylan was really nervous. Sadly he couldn't say anything, but Percy could so he gestured their new friend.

"Everything looks in order." The soldier up front acknowledged. "You're in luck, the Führer is making rounds before heading to Berlin, he may even commend you for a promotion." Everyone paled at those words. Hitler was coming?! They wouldn't have any better opportunity to do the plan. Will nodded the guard good day after a salute and walked inside the camp.

It was painful to see the faces of the people inside, Leo would have them in his nightmares for the rest of his life. Dylan looked like he was about to pass out and Percy wasn't better. Only Octavius seemed calm and Leo didn't like that. He kept his thoughts to himself when the group was stopped by a pair of soldiers, one Nazi, one Fascist.

The Nazi was obviously Nazi, first for his blonde hair. He was tall and his electric blue eyes demanded respect. He seemed to have seen battles, only the cut in his upper lip as prove of that theory. The Fascist could had blended with everyone yet he was wearing the uniform. His pale olive skin and black hair were a strange combination but he was standing right next to the other.

"Gentlemen, we'll take him from here." He announced, his hand out to take Leo away. No one thought of this possibility but they were without options when Octavius handed him to the soldiers. Internally growling at the bastard's betrayal, Leo was dragged away only to be shocked in surprise. "Don't be afraid, we'll take you out of here." Leo looked up and saw sincerity on their faces. Taking a leap of faith, he confessed.

"We're here to assassinate the Führer." Both men stopped and a mix of relief, shock and happiness were dancing on their faces. Immediately, the blonde one took him to a room while the dark-haired one searched for his friends.

"Speak freely and don't hide anything." Leo had decided not to speak before his friends were with him so he won't be screwing up but it seemed like he had no option now.

"We are a group of Americans and British that decided to assassinate the Führer. Our countries know nothing of this plan, in case we don't succeed." The explanation worked as the soldier nodded, smiling.

"Jason Grace and I'm an American Air Force Pilot." He pulled his hand out to shake. "My sister and her husband were ' _recruited_ ' by the Nazi army, but we're doing everything we can to spoil their plans."

"Leo Valdez. I'm-" Leo stopped for a second. Should he admit he was from the future? "I'm a mechanic crazy enough to volunteer." _That would work..._

"My partner should be bringing your friends in no time-" As soon as those words came out of his mouth, the door opened and said partner arrived with the group... minus one. "Thought you were five."

"The bastard run away when I said were were on the same side!" Jason's partner explained, leaving Leo to rant... in Spanish, surprising everyone.

"Leo, I apologized for doubting you." Percy said to him, but Leo waved his apology. Closing his eyes, he came to a nasty conclusion.

"Guys, drastic measures." Leo announced, leaving everyone of his group pale.

"Rachel will kill you." Will blurted out, but Leo rolled his eyes.

"As long as she's there to hate, scream and kick at me, I don't mind." He finally addressed the other two in the room. "Jason, partner of Jason-"

"di Angelo. The name is Nico di Angelo." The guy interrupted him, earning a round of smirks.

"Alright, we have two missions now. One, the Führer. Two, make sure Octavius keeps his mouth shut."

"I'll handle your friend." Nico volunteered, serious.

"You know how to speak Latin?" Will questioned him, frowning. Nico smirked back at him.

"I'm Italian, I can understand some."

"I'll go with you." Will ended the non-existing argument before turning go the rest. "I heard a few guards speaking he's coming in less than two hours. We'll see you guys in four in the spot." Percy and Leo nodded before watching Will drag Nico outside. Both Jason and Dylan were slightly impressed, Jason more than Dylan.

"I've never seen Nico smirk at someone playfully..." He commented, casually. "What's our plan?"

"We're in and out."

"I like the plan."

* * *

Calypso didn't know what to do about her friend.

As soon as she was asleep, she left her room and met with the others. The atmosphere was sad, full of tension and a little depressive. It was as if everyone had to ask for permission to talk. Eyeing the two new additions, Calypso finally spoke.

"Thank you." She talked directly with the dark-haired one, who looked confused. "Thank you for changing the story for her... had you said the truth, I think she'd be worst..." The guy frowned but was the blonde one who asked the question.

"How do you know he was not telling the truth? You don't know us."

"True." She agreed, before pointing at William. "But I know him and I saw him flinch, as if something had changed..." Everyone looked at William, who was blushing.

"Didn't think I was that obvious..." Calypso smiled softly at him and hugged him slightly.

"We're friends, so I know it."

"So, what actually happened?" Piper wanted to know, crossing her arms. Everyone could see the boys were trying to decide who would go first.

"Here goes nothing..." Leonidas started, sighing.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _"So, do you have any metal scraps that I could use?" Leo asked Jason, who made him look around. They were in a room that was used essentially as an office. Smiling, Leo opened his 'manacles' and started to work under the shocked look of his friends. Except Percy, who knew exactly what he was doing._

 _"What are you doing, Leo?" Dylan asked, frowning in surprise at how fast his hands were moving. Leo didn't seem to be listening to him, but his attention was suddenly on Jason's belt._

 _"I need your gun."_

 _"I beg your pardon?" Leo rolled his eyes at this._

 _"Your gun has powder. To make a weapon, I need that, so...?" His hand was stretched out and waiting. After a few seconds of hesitation, Jason handed him the gun that Leo emptied in his home-made weapon. The whole process lasted less than ten minutes, impressing the Hell out of Jason._

 _"If I had known you before, I'd have recruited you to help..." Leo smirked at him, finishing the weapon._

 _"You're recruiting me now." Leo showed the contraption in his hands. It was very small but everyone knew it could make a lot of damage. "Oh, you guys will have to carry real guns, just in case..." Percy paled at the idea of holding a gun, Leo knew he was a pacifist as long as needed. Hearing Leo saying that he could need one meant this was no joke. Dylan didn't seem surprised when he held one._

 _"This guns can hold up to approximately twenty ammunitions." Jason explained, leaving Dylan's eyes wide open. "You don't know how to use one?"_

 _"Just used to a different kind." Dylan covered up, making everyone breath in relief. One betrayal yes, no two. Percy and Dylan left the room, leaving Jason and Leo alone for a few minutes._

 _"So, what you plan to do after the war...?" Leo asked him, trying to get information out of him._

 _"Probably be a commercial pilot... Heard they're paying good money for it." Jason seemed resigned at that option._

 _"What if I told you there's something else you could do...?" That spiked Jason's interest. "The guys and I are... different and we could use someone like you and your buddy Nico... what you say?"_

 _"I'll talk to Nico later, but sounds a good alternative plan." Jason smiled before frowning and grabbing his arm. It was show time. They both walked out and Jason was being forceful on purpose but Leo didn't hold it against him. He knew he was trying to save people and this was an act. While he was 'taking him' to the cells, they saw a delegation fully armed and protected._

 _The Führer had arrived._

 _"Punch my stomach." Leo whispered at Jason, as they didn't have much time. To his dismay, Jason did so very hard. This was just a cover so Leo could drop his weapon under the vehicle of the Führer. The car would explode when moving. No one paid attention when Jason dragged him away. He knew Percy and Dylan should be out the camp but when he saw Octavius rushing to them, he wished they were here._

 _To Leo's surprise, Will and that other guy Nico caught up with him and were arguing. The argument was catching the attention of the officers and everyone realized they would have to hit and run fast. When Leo noticed the Führer himself was walking towards Will and Nico, he decided that it was time to act to save everyone._

 _The car following its leader suddenly exploded, surprising everyone. While Jason and Leo looked for cover, they could see how Octavius, who had gotten up from the blacklash, was heading to an unconscious Will, a weapon on his hand. Before he could react though, Nico had shot at him from his 'pretended' unconscious position. From his same position, he shot the Führer._

 _Pandemonium followed as Nico woke up Will and dragged him to his friends, the four doing a hasty but secure retreat outside._

 _~END FLASHBACK~_

Everyone stared at the four-men group that had done this mission, Calypso included. Perseus and Dylan seemed alright, shocked when hearing the retelling. It was Leonidas and the newcomer Nico the ones Calypso was worried about. Taking a life, even for the sake of someone else was hard. She had to remembered herself this was war, and any means necessary to end it were welcomed.

"Again, thank you." She spoke up, smiling at the group. "You not only saved my friend's sanity with that story you told her but you saved the world for fighting a few more years."

"Calypso is right." Lang nodded in agreement. "If I had had the means, I would have done the same, so thank you."

Everyone agreed in the sentiment and Calypso decided to set thing in motion again.

"So, when are we going now?"

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, my fellow readers/writers!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for not posting two following weekends, but I had several reasons for it. The main reason is procrastination- shocker there, right? The most important- and I'll like to point this one out -is that I wasn't happy with how the chapters were. So, I decided to take the time to actually polish them a little bit._

 _This chapters I'll post today come with a warning. A warning that I won't take sides and I'm writing this as outsider and reader of History. I barely studied them at school, so my knowledge comes from others and Wikipedia. For that, I apologize._

 _Also, I'd like to say that this following Friday, I'll try to post a sneak peek of my new Solangelo story, so stay tune!_

 _Today's updates!_

 ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _: 2 chapters!_

 _Enjoy today and I'll see you on Friday!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	9. Arrival to 21st Century 3x1

Leo didn't feel comfortable in his own skin anymore.

He knew this trip would change him and that he would never be the same person he was when he began. However, the fact that he had, consciously, taken a life was starting to root in his brain. Long forgotten insults and abuse screamed at him when he was younger were unlocked and he was going down in despair and depression.

He was a monster, he knew that now.

Only Father Time knew how long he stayed in silence, in the darkness of his room, being consumed by those thoughts. When the knock was heard, he was startled, almost jumping from his seat. He immediately retreat back to his shell and ignored the insistent door. Even when the knocks turned louder and were accompanied with threats.

"Leonidas Valdez, if you don't open this door now, I'll ask Lang to break it down for me!" The mental image of Lang- whose body didn't seem to fit his gentle nature -breaking the door and towering over him gave Leo the chills and the enough motivation to open the door and find the last two people he expected to see.

"And who were you expecting?" Rachel argued with his unasked question, walking inside his room without even waiting for permission. Calypso, however, was more polite and waited for him to invite her inside.

"By all means, please come in." Leo replied sarcastically to Rachel, but stepped aside to let Calypso in. Both girls seemed to agree on something because all the lights were turned on simultaneously. "Great God! Turn them off or dim them, woman!" Leo complained, covering his face.

"For you to go back to your pity party, I don't think so." Rachel contradicted him, crossing her arms. Leo took a long look to her former girlfriend and noticed that, besides being angry, her eyes were red and you could see evidence of crying on her cheeks.

"How do you know I wasn't silently contemplating what to do next?" Leo retorted, earning a mock gasp from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. _I-like-to-think-in-the-dark_!" Yep, Leo didn't need some kind of measurement to realize she was angry. He knew she was extremely sarcastic when angry. "And you won't say anything?!" A second later, Leo realized that Rachel was talking to a muted Calypso.

"I think you're not letting him talk." Calypso answered, trying to hold the stare of her friend. Leo, however, saw that this won't end until Rachel got some answers. Sighing in defeat, he sat down and confessed.

"Fine! I'm hiding, happy?"

"Ecstatic." He got the sarcastic reply, but the anger went away.

"How could you bear stand next to me when I had two people killed?" His eyes grabbed Calypso's, seconds later that he did the slip.

"Listen, Leo. Hitler was a necessary kill." Rachel started, ignoring the silent by-play of her friends. "Had I done it, or- heck, you _didn't_ pull the trigger! That Nico fella did! And you hate him?" Leo frowned.

"No, I don't-"

"Then, you should not feel remorse." She grabbed his hands, making him pay attention. "And about O- Octavius... it were the Nazis that killed him... you didn't pulled the trigger either..."

"But we took him there..." He tried to justified the lie they had told Rachel. However, Rachel was taking none of that.

"No one forced him to go down there. It might have been yours and Will's plan, but he wasn't dragged down there..." _No, he only ran away when he thought we would be discovered and probably spilled his guts to the Nazis before we took care of it..._ Externally, all that Leo did was to sigh.

"Don't expect me to go back to my non-sense attitude with a snap. It will take a while..." Leo finally compromised, making Rachel smile for the first time in a long time. She hugged him and Leo got Calypso's eyes from over her shoulder. She simply nodded and smiled softly, mumbling a quiet ' _thank you_ '. Leo nodded back, feeling better that he could help.

"So, now that's solve..." Calypso finally spoke up, a little sad. "Like I asked before, when are we going now?" Leo pulled away from Rachel and frowned, thinking.

"There's only one point I know before the Council took over and I think is when we should go..." Both girls waited for him to continue and he didn't let them down. "The 21st Century."

"Oh, the environmental movement!" Rachel squealed in happiness, making Leo smirk. However, they both could see Calypso's confusion. "It was the moment when the people realized that what they were doing for the environment would kill them if they didn't change their ways..."

"Are you saying people were _killing_ the Earth?" Leo couldn't help but to laugh at Calypso's indignation but wasn't laughing at her- or maybe he was. Two seconds later, Rachel started to push him outside the room, making Leo complain loudly.

"Hey! This is my room!"

"I have to explain things to Calypso!" And, without a further warning, she slammed the door on his face, not before showing Leo a smirk of her own. Leo stood there a few seconds, thinking about that smirk. She knew Rachel and that could mean everything and nothing at the same time. Shaking his head and walking away, he found facing the rest of the crew.

"So?" Reyna was the first one talking. "When are we going?"

"21st Century." Leo told her. "Most especifically, the year 2019."

* * *

Calypso didn't know what to think anymore.

Her life had made so many turns, in such a short time- though she would consider that statement a little relative -she wasn't sure how many of them had been. She had been rescued from her prison- technically, she had been exiled to an island, but it was a name for a fancy prison. She had travelled through time and met different cultures. She had met new and interesting people. She had made friends

But the most importantly, she had fallen in love. Again.

Which she thought would be impossible after Odysseus.

This man could 't be any different from Odysseus. Odysseus had been groomed to be king one day, Leonidas was lucky if he could be selected as the jester of his court. Odysseus was a planner, a thinker, but Leonidas was an inventor besides a thinker. Odysseus wouldn't dare to display his emotions, that was unfit for a king. Yet Leonidas had openly showed his, no matter who was there.

There was one thing both were. They were both leaders, though Odysseus would be followed out of tradition and Leonidas by his own merits.

She smiled to herself as she walked along with her friends through the streets of a city Perseus called ' _San Fransisco_ '. Reyna did explained why it was called like that but Calypso was so fascinated by the amount of buildings so close to each other, that she missed said explanation. She even had to be guided to walk around- the rest of her out-of-time friends were in the same situation -and in more than one occasion, she bumped into Leonidas.

He would make a silly joke about his ' _magnetism_ ' but she would fail to grasp it. However, she would blush a little with a smile, a giggle if Rachel smacked his head.

The group walked around the city, doing a round. When Hazel asked why no one was saying anything to them, Piper explained it was because the city attracts so many visitors, the locals are used to it. After that, everyone relaxed because they were fearing to be exposed. It seemed it wouldn't be the case.

After buying some lunch, the group headed for the beach, relaxing for the first time since they started the journey. Calypso could see it in their faces, the tension would leave their bodies and could relax.

"What do we do now?" William asked in general, not actually expecting an answer. However, he got one.

"We have two- no, three options." Leonidas began and everyone paid attention. "We could either stay in this time, fixing whatever we have to fix and leave."

"If we choose that option, what about us?" Jason wondered, frowning. Calypso noticed the longing looks Piper was sending his way.

"We could take you back to your time or you could stay with us in the future..." Leonidas continued, ignoring the glances everyone was giving each other. Except for Perseus and Rachel, everyone seemed to ponder that last option. "Option two, we stay in this time, fix whatever we can and stay here."

"Doesn't look like a bad option either..." Dylan looked around before laying on the sand. Everyone smirked at his actions. "I can see the sun here..."

"Option three." Leonidas got everyone's attention back. "We do absolutely nothing and go back to either our respective times or future."

"I didn't sneak into a government facility to go back empty-handed." Reyna muttered, scowling a little.

"So, the decision is between if we stay or we leave afterwards, right...?" Nico summarized. Everyone nodded at him, thoughtful.

"I don't care." The words were out of Calypso's mouth before she could stop herself, making everyone pay attention to her. Blushing, she continued her thought. "Before you guys found me, I was prepared to spend an eternity alone in an island, with the possibility of losing my mind in the process. I don't want to go back to that, so I don't mind if I stay in the future or now."

"I kind of think like her..." Timid Hazel spoke, blushing when everyone looked at her. "From when I come from, I'm a slave. I don't want to go back to that life... I can see people being more tolerant now than before- not much, mind you... But it's a start."

"I stay now." William was the first one deciding, serious. "Back home, I don't have the option of choosing my partner and although Reyna is great and wouldn't want anyone else to share that fate with me, I wanna choose. Wether male, female, I don't care-"

"How about a chandelier?" Leonidas butted in, making everyone laugh- even William. The tension of the decision was taken lighter now.

"I don't care as long as I have you guys." Rachel wrapped her arms around the two people closer to her- Leonidas and Perseus. They returned the hugs, starting a link between all of them.

"Well, no matter what now... we have to hide the machine." Piper reminded and everyone started to make their way back, a lot more relaxed and animated than before. Calypso found herself exchanging natural beauty recipes for her skin with Piper and Hazel, each with a different way, while Rachel was engaged in a heated discussion with Jason and Nico about lost paintings. Leonidas, William and Perseus were planning on going to the sea later.

Everything was better now.

"Well, aren't you a smart one?" The group heard and saw a blonde girl being annoyed by a small group of men. She looked like she wasn't paying attention to them and wanted to continue with her life.

"Is not my fault that your brain is still in monkey stage." Leonidas snorted when hearing the girl, ready to go on full laughter. The small group didn't realize they weren't alone and the guys continued to annoy the girl, clearly irritated that she was insulting the ' _leader_ '. However, the girl was nowhere near being done, it seemed. "You still do tricks in exchange for bananas, _monkey_?"

Before anyone could laugh or even say something, one of the guys raised his hand and time seemed to move faster for Calypso, as she couldn't watch how the guy was about to struck the girl. However, the girl must have seen the hand because she stopped it and punched the guy, bending him over and howling in pain.

The other two decided to get 'justice' for his friend, it seemed but before the second one managed to hit the girl from behind and hand stopped it.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to touch a girl?"

* * *

One minute, Leo was standing next to Percy and watched this unknown girl defend herself against abusers.

The next one, Percy was gone and standing next to the girl and watching her back.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to touch a girl?" Even the blonde girl froze at the coldness in his voice. Cool, relaxed and laid back Percy switched to this cold defender, punching the second guy on the jaw. Third guy seemed to think it better, taking a step back, however in doing so, he tripped with the first one, making both fall to the group.

The group was staring at Percy and the blonde girl in not-so-hidden reverence while the before-mentioned were staring down at the aggressors. Apparetnly, the intimidation technique worked as they hastily got up and left without looking back. Leo was the first one clapping and smirking, followed by the others.

But that wasn't taken so well.

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" The girl screamed at Percy, who took a step back in surprise. And Leo could see why, the girl's grey eyes were scarier than anything. "I was perfectly fine without your help and I would had beaten them!"

"Just trying to help..." Percy mumbled, rubbing his neck. The girl kept glaring at him. "Just- say thank you, _Wise Girl_ -"

" _Wise Girl_?! Who do you think you are to give me a nickname like that?!" Leo saw the moment to intervene, seeing as the girl was ready to explode like a volcano and Percy would be render ashes.

"Uh, excuse me, hi!" Leo interrupted, smiling like he had no care in the world. "Leo Valdez, Mechanic Extraordinary-"

"CoughRepairBoyCough!" Rachel interrupted him, earning giggling from everyone else.

"-this is my friend, Percy Jackson, Hero of the Day and you, young lady, are very ungrateful." That shut her up. Though she kept glaring. "You see, we were all set to enjoy the show of you taking down those monkeys verbally but we never thought they would stand so low and hit a woman, so I think you owe my friend an apology."

The blonde girl seemed now torn, Leo could see it. He had praised her and said she could do well on her own, but that things escalated faster than anyone thought, leaving her with the option of get help or get beaten. The pride was dancing on her eyes and Leo smirked at the conclusion she had reached.

"Fine." She gritted her teeth and stood in front of Percy. "Thank you." She mumbled and Percy, being the gentleman he was- sometimes Leo wondered how many times his mother would have hammered it on his brain -didn't force her to repeat it or mock her about it.

"You're welcome. I'm Percy." He pulled his hand out for her to shake. She took it after a second.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She then looked at the group, raising an eyebrow. "You don't look like you're from around here..."

"We just arrived to San Fransisco." Piper pointed out and Leo was smirking cause, technically, it was true! "You live here?"

"Not like I have another choice..." The grumble was heard by everyone and more than one shared a glance. "Where are you staying? I could guide you there as payment..."

"Oh, don't worry about us!" Rachel assured her, smiling. "We're sort of hitchhiking, so we'll find a place to stay on our own..." The statement was met with another raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"You don't have a plan?" The idea seemed to confuse her.

"Oh, we do!" Leo broke in, smiling. "We sleep, eat, walk around, eat some more- maybe a stop for the bathroom- Ouch!" He stopped talking when he felt a smack in the back of his head. Glancing to his side, he saw Calypso smirking.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." She smiled at him, but he kept quiet.

"You're coming with me. My house is big enough to let you sleep for a night." Annabeth decided for them. Everyone was set to protest but were smart to keep quiet, they didn't want Annabeth hitting them. She began leading the way and found herself in conversation with Percy and Reyna. Meanwhile, in the back of the group, Leo found a different conversation.

"Percy immediately took on her." Will whispered and Leo grimaced at what he could say afterwards. "Wonder if she has a boyfriend..."

"Thought men weren't romantic anymore..." Dylan teased him, smirking. Will smirked back. "Are you gonna play Cyrano, William?"

"Trust me, Percy _is_ Cyrano, the fool would rather stay quiet than say what's on his mind. I'll be his Cyrano, who's in?"

"Count me in." Dylan immediately smirked, cracking his fingers. "I haven't written anything in a while..."

"I really don't think Annabeth is that kind of girl, guys..." Quiet Nico suggested, shrugging his shoulders, though Will and Dylan looked scandalized.

"No matter the century, all girls love a good love letter!" Leo stopped paying attention, smiling at himself thinking the funny stances that Percy will find himself into.

Though, he had to admit, Annabeth was a fresh addition to the group. He would see how thing progressed before doing any suggestions, but he could see Percy smitten by her. Obviously, he was happy for his friend and he deserved some happiness, but knew Annabeth was hiding something under that façade of strength.

Now, only time will tell the tale.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, folks!_

 _I apologize for not posting last weekend, but I didn't feel the chapter I had to post was quite done, so I decided to take a longer time and be happy with it. So, I hope you enjoy it._

 _For those of you who doesn't know yet, I posted a new story last Friday- last week's Friday, just to be sure -titled ' **Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story** '. To those who had read it, thank you! For those of you who hasn't and want to, you're welcome to do so! I'm very excited about this merge of PJO-HoO/Korean drama, so I hope you people like it (it's not a crossover, but a merge!)._

 _So! Here are today's updates!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story** : 1 chapter!_

 _ **Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story** : 1 chapter!_

 _I hope you like it and that you enjoy your Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	10. Adapting 2x1

Calypso, along with the group, couldn't help but to gasp at the view in front of them.

The n girl, Annabeth, had led them to her home- but upon seeing it, you couldn't call it home. Calypso called it ' _palace_ ' while she heard someone else say the word ' _mansion_ '. Either worked but neither worked. It was hard to explain but it was there, huge as a palace but with green enough to be a mansion. She schooled her expression as soon as she saw the scowl on their hostess' face, prompting to get everyone's attention.

"Hope you don't mind sharing..." Annabeth said, walking inside the house, not even bothering to announce she had arrived. "Half the rooms are locked so I can't-"

"We can share just fine, thanks for your kindness." Calypso interrupted her, smiling. Annabeth gave her a smile in return, but seemed a little forced or empty of emotion. Calypso sensed something else was happening and she decided not to pressure. "If you have things to do, please, don't let us stop you... Just point us where the kitchen and restroom is and we'll leave you alone..."

"What about exploring- ugh!" Leonidas received an elbow to his ribs, courtesy of Calypso herself. "Never mind..." He wheezed out.

"The kitchen is down the hall and there's a bathroom downstairs..." Annabeth pointed out, tossing her bag in the couch. "The grown ups should be arriving soon, I recommend not to be in their sight." She warned and her eyes were a combination of fierce and tired- as if she wanted to keep fighting but had no strength left.

"Why?" Annabeth turned to Perseus, whose face was expressing a deep confused frown. Annabeth contended the frown but seemed like she lost, sighing.

"Percy, maybe we're not the ones she needs to tell that to." Piper saved her from give an explanation but Calypso doubted Perseus would give up searching for those answers. He was too head-strong sometimes. Piper's comment actually made Annabeth snort and chuckle.

"Everyone can google it, so why not?" She sounded tired, all strength and pretenses were gone. Calypso kept quiet but she wondered what was a google. "My father is a collector of World War Two aircrafts-" Calypso saw a small smile in Jason. "-my step-mother is a museum curator. They're of the idea that kids need to be seen and not heard. Have two younger brothers who are in boarding schools for this exact purpose."

"But..." Rachel's interjection sounded more a pause than anything, as everyone was sharing looks of surprise and confusion. Why to have kids if you're not going to live with them?

"My mother dumped my on my father's doorstep and I never knew who she was. Father doesn't even remember who she could be- it seems to me he was a player back in the day." Annabeth continued before shrugging. "The only reason I stay is that annoys them, which is good for me. Once I have the money to leave, I'll be on my way to do great things..."

"Great things?" William perked up, smiling a bit. "What do you plan to do?" The smile on Annabeth's face couldn't be faked.

"I want to save the world- maybe dedicate myself to environmental organizations... Building houses or help to change the world..." Calypso didn't need to see around the group to sense that everyone was smiling at this. "What? What's with the smiles?" She accused them, obviously sounding a little worried.

"You, _Wise Girl_ , are the type of person we're looking for but that we never look for..." Perseus wasn't at all helpful and was down to Reyna to explain to the confused Annabeth.

"We come from different backgrounds, Annabeth, but we all want the same here... We want to change the world." Reyna said, earning a smile from the girl. Calypso wondered if she had questioned her plan of inviting them at her parents' home. "So far, these are who we had gathered but we need a more planner-type person as we're more action orientated."

"Especially, this goofus over here!" Rachel poked Leo who rolled his eyes. It had the desired effect, as everyone began chuckling.

"So, you need my brains? You wouldn't be the first ones- but at least you plan to use it for a good cause!" Annabeth accepted, more cheerful than before. Calypso could see her brain working behind her sparkling grey eyes. It was actually terrifying and hypnotizing at the same time. "I'd like to start helping tomorrow, if possible-"

"If anyone asks-" Lang cut her, gently. "-we're just friends from another town that are spending the night. I'm sure we can come up with a better cover or even find a good accommodation by them."

"That sounds like a plan, Lang." Dylan agreed with him, making Annabeth breath in relief. She then guided them to their rooms, making boys room with boys and girls room with girls. Afterwards, Annabeth would go back to her room and call them when dinner arrived. Once inside, Calypso turned to the rest to discuss some things.

"Is it me, or Annabeth reminds you of someone?" She asked.

"Not anyone I can think of..." Piper admitted. "Why you ask so?"

"I'm actually sure to have seen Annabeth's face somewhere, I just can't remember where exactly..." Calypso told them. It was actually a bit frustrating not to remember that.

"Well, like Piper, I have never seen Annabeth before..." Hazel backed up Piper. "I wasn't in contact with a lot of white people before..." Piper soon had an arm around her, reassuringly.

"I think I would remember those grey eyes..." Reyna sat on the floor, shivering a bit. "Boy, they are scary!" Soon, all the girls were sat around in a circle.

"Bet she's dealing with idiots all the time..." Rachel thought. "If looks could kill, I bet she would had killed those three back then!" The girls nodded but Calypso had been triggered by that small comment. It was ludicrous thought...

...but, could it be?

* * *

Leo, meanwhile, was dealing a different set of problems.

Well, technically, he wasn't in troubles but saving Percy from troubles seemed to be the boys' new assignment.

"I don't like Annabeth! Stop saying that!" Percy demanded. Leo feared he would pull out his baby seal face and everyone would agree with him. However, the rest of the guys simply laughed at him- some more hysterical than others.

"Oh, c'mon, Perce!" Will encouraged him, smiling. "The girl is nice and strong and independent! In some ways, reminds me of your Mom." Percy paled at the resemblance and Will quickly corrected himself. "Not like she's your Mom, I'm not saying to pursue her because of that!" Percy relaxed but not much. "For that, you should had pursue Silena!"

"Oh, you wouldn't wanna be at the end of Beckendorf's hammer!" Leo laughed, remembering the last time someone had the audacity to say his wife should kill herself for ending with someone that ugly. The guy is now enjoying the comfort of life-prison.

"All we're saying, Percy, is that you should not stop your feelings- be her friend, see what happens..." Dylan suggested. "If you don't act on those feelings, you will regret it all your life..." Leo could see this was dangerous territory and Percy's smirk was not good.

"Shouldn't you all be following your own advise and ' _pursue_ ' your girls?" Leo wanted to laugh at the face of his friends being caught. And he did so. "And why are you laughing at?"

"Me? Oh, nothing..." Leo smirked, patting Percy's shoulder. "You, however, don't antagonize the girl as she can kick us out any moment- and I'm taking your advise from the island, you know." Leo reminded him, with a pointed look that Percy understood immediately. "Leaving the topic of girls aside, we need to start planning what we want to change..."

"More like what we want to change, where we can help..." Lang said and everyone turned to see him. "Hazel pointed it out before, this era is more tolerant than some others we come from... Maybe, instead of sparking change, we should _suggest_ the change."

"I've seen many ads on the street about living healthier and greener..." Jason looked thoughtful, a hand under his chin. "I just can't believe we were so conceited as society and race to stop caring about ourselves..."

"Coming from a time we had to fight a war over race, I think I can believe it." Nico pointed out. "However, is not the mind of the younger we have to change, but the mind of the grown ups- many of those were toddlers and little kids when we fought the war."

"Nico is right." Will agreed. "Back in our time, we were asked all the time what things we would do to make the Earth better. Kids had the ideas but grown ups executed them... Of course, it takes time-"

"But people are not concern about time only..." Dylan spoke up. "Money was, is and will always be a much important issue about it- what's the point of doing something if you don't win something in return?"

"Please, tell me we won't turn greedy ourselves!" Leo's scandalized look was enough to break some tension. "Maybe we should talk this with the girls and, you know, have some contingency plans..."

"I like the idea." Nico nodded.

"Then, it's agreed-" A knock was heard on the door and Leo opened, revealing Annabeth. "Hello, Annie-"

"Don't call me ' _Annie_ '!" Annabeth interrupted him with a half glare and Leo had the decency to shut up. "Dinner is ready." She turned around and left them while Leo earned a slap on the back of his head, curtesy of Percy.

"Ouch!"

"Quit it, would you?" He warned him before following the blonde out. The rest of the group were chuckling and shaking their heads, more in a disbelief of what Percy was doing than Leo. By now, Leo knew both Lang and Dylan knew he was Leo and wouldn't change. Nico and Jason... they were getting there.

In the kitchen, the girls were already seated and were actually whispering and passing around what it seemed like a magazine. Leo saw Annabeth's raised eyebrow, obviously noticing something was wrong here because of the way Calypso and Hazel were staring at the magazine as if they had never seen one. Which they hadn't. He decided to be Leo and broke the group by snatching the magazine.

"Leo!"

"Leonidas, give that back!"

"' _How to know that he likes you back!_ '" Leo read out loud, making faces and voices. He soon was attacked- well, an attacked would mean he could defend himself, this was more like a bad coordinated ambush -by the girls, jumping at him from different directions, earning laughter from the boys. He was trying to keep the magazine away from them but Rachel had reached for it in a moment of weakness. "Hey! Give it back!"

"We had it first!" Rachel poked her tongue at him, while the girls giggled. "Wait your turn!"

"Didn't you learn to share at kinder?" The argument was non-sensical and completely childish, but it was the whole point of it. Annabeth seemed relaxed in their presence and everyone had forgotten about their plans concerning the future for now. Tonight, they would laugh, eat dinner and go to sleep before beginning tomorrow changing Annabeth's life.

Though judging by the smile in her face when she saw Percy sitting by her side, Leo would be sure they already were doing so.

He just hoped she didn't kick them out at the first mention of time travel.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, my fellow readers/writers!_

 _Last weekend of May, can you believe it? I can't, is still a little annoying for me that days go by so fast, but yet here we are! I hope you're enjoying your year so far... and if you're about to enter you summer holidays, even more so! Me myself I'm entering winter and while no White Walkers are threatening to attack, I'd rather stay inside, hehe..._

 _Anyway, today we have lots of updates! Read carefully the list!_

 _ **Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story** : 1 chapter! I hope you're enjoying this story, I really like it and if I see good response, I might consider adapt other K-Dramas... we'll see..._

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story** : 1 chapter! The gang is complete, so now it's 'saving the world' time!_

 _ **Garden Wall** (collab with my friend **ReeReeWithAngst** ): 1 chapter! After a while in hiatus, we're back! Hope you like it!_

 _ **PJO/HoO Requests** : 1 chapter! My friend **ObeliskX** requested a genderbent!Caleo and I hope you guys like it! Remember, you can request by PM!_

 _As you can see, this week was super hectic! Enjoy!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	11. Plans

Annabeth hadn't freaked out at the mention of 'time-travel'.

She had actually taken it better than the majority of them, Calypso noticed.

However, she did react when Leonidas and the boys laid out the draft of plan they had.

"Are you insane?!" She screamed at them, jumping out of her chair and slamming her hands on the table for emphasis. Everyone's attention was on her, she had surprised all of them. "Changes you make here could have no consequences whatsoever in your future! You did this for nothing!"

"Um, in normal English, please?" Jason was polite enough to ask through his shock, though looked confused as most of them. However, Leonidas seemed to understand it faster and was groaning, holding his head on his hands, hiding. "I take it not good?"

"I had forgot about that detail..." Leonidas mumbled in the cocoon of his hands before facing everyone, even an enraged Annabeth. "What our resident genius here was pointing out at me- so gently, I may add." Annabeth shrugged at the not so subtle complain. "-is that the changes we do in the past may not change the future... They may just make it so..."

"So, all our troubles was for nothing?" William spoke up, as if he had been cheated.

"Not necessarily." Annabeth interjected once again, arms crossed and a thoughtful look. "You took the chance and kill Hitler, that alone change history- you ended Second World War before planned! You must have change something-"

"How did Second World War ended?" Reyna questioned her.

"After Hitler's assassination, Germany was placed under the control of the UN before passing to the EU. Every German outside their country surrender and their allies did too. So far, Germans are isolated to the world without a real reason to travel..." Calypso heard fascinated about that change, as were many others.

"What about Hiroshima? Nagasaki?" Rachel asked, making Annabeth blink in confusion.

"Those are relevant because...?"

"Because we stopped two massacres based on the atomic bomb!" Rachel was on her feet now, clearly struggling between being happy and terrified. "The Manhattan Project with Oppenheimer's research never came to happen, saving the lives of millions of Japanese people! The government could be clearly be hiding it and threatening enemies with it!"

"That's a twisted way to see it..." Nico pointed out, but Calypso had a much more pressing doubt.

"What's an atomic bomb?"

"Imagine the most lethal weapon of your time..." Perseus began the explanation, serious. "That weapon would pale in comparison with this, as first, the size is probably a fifth of your weapon. Second, it can be activated from far away, creating a destruction in chain effect- it will destroy everything that surrounds it for miles." Along with Calypso, Dylan, Lang, Hazel, Nico and Jason were showing green colors in their faces. "Not to mention everything comes from a particle smaller than a grain of sand."

"And stealing it from American government would do no good." Piper added, seeing how Leonidas' mouth was opened. "The amount of radioactivity that it holds can kill us in extended periods of time."

"Then, everything was in vain?" Timid Hazel said, looking around the table. It was obvious that the chat had taken a darker path than intended.

"Not precisely." Lang replied, thoughtful and looking at Annabeth. "What if we travel further in time, closer to their time to correct things?" Annabeth thought the answer for a few minutes, frowning

"The changes would be more noticeable in their time, but that doesn't guarantee that they will exist." She speculated, unsure. "What are you suggesting, exactly? Because, unless someone gives me another alternative, I'm interpreting this as character assassination- again for you."

"The so-called Council caused more consequences than they had probably anticipated- they are of a 'bigger picture' mentality." Piper rested her chin on her hand, thoughtful. "The problem would be that we don't know who they are..."

"Can we call that Plan C?" Leonidas suggested, serious. "I'm in no rush to see blood in our hands..."

"Agreed." Perseus nodded in agreement, followed by everyone else. Even Calypso was thinking that killing someone had to be justified. She mentally compared the Council with the guy they were mentioning before, Hilter. She had read about it and the horrors he had done compare to nothing to what the Council had done. The Council seemed to be creating consequences out of well-planned plans while Hitler had no mercy.

"So, Plan A is...?"

"We still have time yet." Rachel assured Reyna, smiling softly. "We need cold head for this-"

"Why don't we do it?" Calypso blurted out and all eyes were on her. Blushing, she elaborated further. "Why don't we become the Council?"

"Are you saying we fight these guys in their own game?" William wanted clarification and Calypso nodded.

"Think about it, the time machine has a library full of texts of all times- I've been reading some. We can even pinpoint exact event and prevent them- I'm talking about big events, not those sports events you seem so fond to it." She warned, seeing that more than one was about to talk.

"Those kind of things need funding." Nico leaned back on his chair. "From where you plan we take the money?"

"Those same sport events." Everyone could see the wheels turning inside Annabeth's brain. "Yes, it's cheating, but bets are mostly never legal and we can invest in Wall Street. I have some money put away..."

"I could write little stories like I did with Sir William..." Dylan pipped in, a bit excited. "Reyna told me some of the text disappeared over time, I bet any collector would pay good for them."

"I have some jewel from my native country." Lang offered. "They're not worth much for me, they're mostly sentimental, but I bet now they would be worth something..."

"I like Plan A!" Leonidas chuckled, lifting everyone's mood a little. Calypso saw everyone more determined to help and smiled.

They were on the right track again.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, my fellow readers!_

 _This week had been soooooooo busy and long! I was wondering when it would be over but now I need more weekend days, which I won't get but anyway... I'm alright, if a little excited as this week is my birthday. Obviously and because it's bad luck, you can't say anything! But I'll remind you next weekend, hehe!_

 _So! This week's update!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story** : 1 chapter! If the eagle-eyed fans can spot something, please let me know *wink wink*_

 _ **Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story** : 1 chapter! Thanks for the support of this story, brings me lots of joy!_

 _ **Garden Wall** (collab with my friend **ReeReeWithAngst** ): 1 chapter! Hope you enjoy this story and we may be in hiatus again as **ReeReeWithAngst** just got hired and the attention will be on the job now! Congrats, my friend! So happy for you!_

 _I hope you enjoy this weekend and I'll see you next!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	12. Revelations 3x1

From Leo's perspective, things were going good.

So far.

They've been staying at Annabeth's for a week and had managed to earn some serious cash- all legally, since no one was very thrilled into stealing unless for good purposes. The first day they earned something, they wanted to use it to pay for 'rent' at Annabeth's but she stopped them by saying ' _my parents sometimes doesn't spend weeks here yet everything is fully stocked... At least we're not throwing food away!_ '.

They saved that money for their plan.

Right now, he was accompanying Dylan, Reyna and Calypso to an auction market. Dylan, in record time, had finished- or, un-finished -some plays that he was going to pass as Shakespeare's. Admitting that sometimes he had forged his signature, he even signed the bottom of every page to make it authentic. He even had a cover story for himself!

"You seem pretty quiet, _Sunshine_." Leo startled Calypso, who jumped a little. "Sorry, I thought you were paying attention..."

"No, it's just..." She seemed hesitated but spoke anyway. "I think Annabeth reminds me of someone, but I can't actually remember who..." Leo raised an eyebrow, surprised by that. "I'm just saying that I've seen her face before..."

"Well, there's a possibility that the same features existed at some point in the past..." Leo knew it could happen- their history class in the future even had a contest about 'finding the immortal being' through history.

"Yeah, sorry... It's not important, I don't know why I keep bothering..." Calypso shook her head. Leo wisely said nothing else while the group walked inside the auction room. Reyna had agreed that Leo and Calypso were there for support, so she and Dylan would have to do the talk.

"Good afternoon, sir." Dylan began, using his flawless British accent. "Terribly sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you valuate something for me..."

"Not at all, young sir." The man they were addressing looked like a butler in Leo's opinion, but he was raising an eyebrow, probably in suspicious as who would have given something so valuable to teenagers. Of course, they were not teenagers. "May I see what bring you here?"

"Is this the correct light?" Reyna wondered, sounding a bit concern. "We would hate that this light would compromise our artifact and wouldn't be able to valuate..."

"Fair enough, young miss." Leo could see he was clenching his teeth into a fake smile and he wanted to chuckle, but Calypso linking her arm with his stopped him. "If you and your party could follow me..." Dylan and Reyna, in charge, nodded and followed the man, Leo was behind them trying not to laugh while leading Calypso.

"What's so funny?" Calypso whispered at him.

"Nothing, forget it..." He waved at her, leaving her confused.

The group arrived to a small room, surrounded by other antiques. Inside the room was a man wearing the funniest goggles ever, that had many lens to see properly. Leo thought these were tests for him to past- how could someone not see the guy and not laugh? The goggled man stared at the group and was up to their guide to explain.

"Mr. Crawley, terribly sorry to bother you, but this young man wants to have his item... valuate." Apparently, they didn't like to just valuate things, they wanted to sell. Mr. Crawley- Leo thought the last name was accurate, his look made your skin crawl -simply extended his hand and Dylan gave him one of the 'missing plays'.

"Where did you find this?" Mr. Crawley's gruff voice asked, his eyes setting on the papers for the first time.

"In the basement of my parents' house in London." Dylan didn't miss a beat answering. 'Butler-guy' looked curious but he took one glance at the papers and his mouth was hung open.

"How- when- are they _original_?!" He demanded to Mr. Crawley who was looking at the papers with a lot of attention.

"Looks like it..." Mr. Crawley looked at Dylan, frowning. "You say you found them inside your parents' basement."

"That is correct, sir."

"Do you know what you're handing here, boy?!" Dylan blinked- Leo thought it was more in surprise at the outburst than anything else -but replied.

"If the stories my family say are true, those are Sir William Shakespeare's drafts." Dylan sounded as if it was something he didn't care much. "According to family history, my three-times great-grandfather was an apprentice under Sir William, and his assitant- fancy word to say ' _slave_ ' at that time." He snorted at the end, while Reyna wrapped an arm around his. It seemed to look like nothing, but Leo knew Dylan was drawing comfort from it.

"Who is your three-times great-grandfather?"

"Dylan Trenton, sir. I name I proudly carry myself too." Dylan stood taller upon saying so.

"What do you plan to do with these?" Mr. Butler stammered at Dylan, who looked thoughtful.

"Not sure, honestly..." He started. "My parents and I have been taking it to every art valuator we could think of and, despite numbers given to us, all had different opinions on what should we do with them..."

"I still maintain that you should have sold it to the Louvre, dear." Reyna butted in, as if she was tired. Leo shared a look with Calypso, not believing how good these two were.

"There's no need for that..." Mr. Butler tried to made them think differently, actually sweating. "I'm sure we could find a price everyone is content and reaches the estipulations..."

"We want it valuate, not sold." Dylan repeated, as if he was giving his final word. Leo saw Mr. Crawley and Butler discussing in whispers but his attention was focused on quiet Calypso who was standing in front of a statue with her hands on her mouth. Not sure what she was seeing, Leo got closer and gasped when fully seeing the statue.

Right there, in front of him, it was Annabeth.

* * *

Calypso knew this was Reyna and Dylan's chance to carry on with the plot.

That's why, wisely, she kept to herself the discovery of Annabeth's lookalike statue. Leonidas had been shocked into silence, which was a good way to control him. They both waited until Dylan and Reyna were done and, once outside, began the questioning.

"Did you see it?" Leonidas pounced at them, looking as if he was insane. Which he was, most the time.

"Did we see what, Leo?" Reyna asked back, frowning. They hadn't gotten an elevated number for the 'manuscripts' and was deciding where to go next.

"There was a statue inside that looked a lot like Annabeth." Calypso explained, saving both Dylan and Reyna from a hyperactivity and I'll-invade-your-personal-space Leonidas. "It had struck us the perfect similarity between them and brought back memories of my own time back at Greece- or what it will become Greece." She added quickly.

"Let me get this straight..." Dylan began, slowly. "You're saying that a statue that's probably older than _you_ -" Calypso understood perfectly the sense of you- you as in your time in history. "-resembles greatly to a woman you barely met in the twentieth century?"

"That's the crazy summary, yes." Leonidas agreed, bobbing his head up and down.

"What was the name in the statue?" Reyna was curious now.

"The inscription read ' _Athena_ '." Calypso recalled, thoughtful. "You know, this gives me two- three theories, but I want to see a few things before even sharing them..." She couldn't risk saying something so crazy without having some kind of evidence. Annabeth could think she was losing her mind. Everyone nodded before she turned to Leonidas. "I need the library of the machine."

"Your wish is my command, _Sunshine_." Leonidas did an exaggerated bow while moving his hand, but Calypso was too focused to give it the proper attention. While Dylan and Reyna returned to Annabeth's place to paln again, Calypso followed Leonidas to were the machine had been left and not recovered. And there, in all it's glory, was the machine. "I'm surprised no one had taken it away-" Calypso wondered why Leonidas had stopped talking.

Then, she saw it. The door was unlocked and opened.

Despite being a goof and a peacemaker, Calypso knew Leonidas carried some weapons just in case. His favorite was a hammer that he was holding on his hand. Calypso followed him, knowing that last night this hadn't happened- Leonidas had returned with an ecstatic Annabeth who had begged to stay longer when she saw the amount of books inside. And, like said before, Leonidas was no fool, so leaving it unlocked didn't sound like him.

Hammer raised, they saw the silhouette of a blonde man that Leonidas immediately incapacitated before anything could be done. The intruder fell down, losing conscience the second the hammer hit him on the head. Though Calypso feared that Leonidas had killed him without intention. It seemed like it, but just to be safe.

While Leonidas checked that nothing was missing, doing inventory with the master code- he had explained that to her, though she didn't understand how it worked -, she leaned down to see the intruder and got the second shock of the day.

"L- L- Leo-" Calypso couldn't even talk, she was stuttering and taking steps back from the intruder, her eyes wide in shock and maybe fear. Was this proving one of her theories correct? This couldn't be happening.

"Calypso?" Leonidas realized the situation was serious and using a nickname wouldn't help. She was sure he had saw the man on the floor when he spoke again. "How the Hell did he got here?!" He was almost growling and Calypso felt the anger out of his body.

"I- I don't know..." She honestly didn't and also knew Leonidas was not demanding an answer from her.

"Go to the library, I'll investigate this." It was a subtle to tell her ' _get out of here because I'll probably beat the pulp out of this guy and I don't want you to be present_ '. Calypso didn't need to be told twice and she left for the library. Once inside, just for precaution, locked the door and took a few deep breaths.

No, she couldn't fall apart now. She had questions to answer and realized that what she found could be the solution of their problems. She immediately began grabbing books from the shelves and leaving them on the table. Book after book, she hadn't found mention of what she was searching for, of her first theory, though her second theory was having more back up than the others.

She ignored how long it passed but she finally had read every single book and had reached no conclusion. She decided to go see how was Leonidas' own investigation. Peaking outside before leaving the library, Calypso found Leonidas sitting on a chair while the intruder was sitting on another one, still unconscious.

"Did you find anything?" She checked the intruder, noticing no blood or anything was showing. Leonidas snorted softly.

"I found, alright!" His tone was not as humorous as he wanted. "His physical DNA sequence is identical, however, his roots are not." Calypso blinked for a few seconds before looking at Leonidas.

"Simpler translation?"

"He just looks like _him_. He is _not_ him." Calypso took a deep breath and relaxed a little. "What do we do now?" She was surprised he was asking her what to do, however decided to help him.

"How about we wake him up and discover it?" She gently shock the intruder's shoulder until his blue eyes were on her. "Hello there, intruder. May we know your name?"

"Who are you? Where am I?" He demanded and Calypso was taken aback with the great similarity.

"Hey, the lady asked first!" Leonidas argued, frowning. The intruder sighed, defeated.

"Fair enough. My name is Ian Alexander."

* * *

Leo wanted to curse his luck!

Was his fate linked with this guy?

First, he got followed by the creep only because Rachel is a good person. Then, when they're all trying to see if he would be a great addition to the group, he betrays them- with the inevitable ending of dying, making Leo completely guilty. Now, he's here!

Sure, it's not him but the resemblance is uncanny than makes his skin crawl in anger!

"Why did you break in here?" He listened to Calypso asking 'Ian'. Future DNA analysis never lied, but he was still suspicious.

"I needed a place to sleep..." Leo raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who despite being older than he was, looked like a kid caught with the hand on the cookie jar. "I thought this would be a warm place, never imagined this would be the Doctor's TARDIS." Thankfully, Calypso didn't display her ignorance on the topic- though Leo himself didn't know who he was talking about.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Fair question, critical in Leo's mind. Ian shrugged his shoulders, resigned.

"You don't. I don't care..." Calypso shared a look with Leo.

"Is there a way to know if he's not lying?"

"There is." Leo replied, shocking both Calypso and Ian. "I refused to use it before because I normally can discern liars and it's painful and experimental but I'm not taking any risks with you." He admitted, getting up from his seat. From a hidden drawer, he pulled out two vials with labels. "One is these will make you talk while the other is the antidote... are you willing?" Ian nodded, and Leo poured a few drops inside a syringe and injected him.

The pain apparently was immediate.

Leo knew Calypso was up to finish the experiment as soon as possible and Leo agreed with her. Seeing someone in this level of pain was not his idea of fun. He asked the questions and immediately gave him the antidote, relief filling his face.

"No wonder you didn't want anyone else to try it..." Leo nodded at Calypso's statement, looking somber.

"Let's be clear on something." He addressed Ian, who looked better thanks to the antidote. "I didn't enjoy doing that to you, despite what you may think. We don't know each other but someone who looks exactly like you betrayed my trust and I can't allow that to happen again. That being said, what you plan to do with this knowledge you found ' _by accident_ '?" He used quotation marks for the last part.

"My dream is being someone..." Ian started, looking a bit wary. "I'm an orphan, I have no one so I don't plan to be a nameless face for everyone."

"Looks like it's all orphans' dream..." Leo muttered softly, ignoring the surprised look on Ian. "I won't get you out of my side and if you step one toe out of line, trust me- I can and will be your worst nightmare." Leo threatened him, but Ian didn't look affected. In fact, he got up from his chair and pulled his hand out to Leo.

"I accept your terms. I'd do the same, so no hard feelings about it." Carefully, Leo shook his hand and turned to Calypso.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She made a face, frowning.

"Not really... I guess I'll have to look like a fool in front of everyone later..." Leo wrapped an arm around her, gently.

"Got your back, _Sunshine_..." He encouraged her, earning a small smile from her. "Let's pack up and go back."

"Where are you going?" Ian asked, confused. Leo- not so gently -pushed him out the machine and guided Calypso out before pressing a button on the side of the door that... shrink the machine to charm size. Charm that Leo immediately hung around his neck. Not taking chances. "Wow..."

"It's a hassle to un-shrink it." Leo explained, shrugging. He guided the silent duo back to Annabeth's home. "You'll have to be quick with Rachel..." Calypso nodded before he turned to Ian. "A friend of mine used to like a guy that looked exactly like you-"

"The guy that betrayed you." Ian guessed, interrupting Leo.

"Yes. I'm just telling you this so you don't think she's insane or annoying..." God only knew how Rachel would react to this vision of the past...

"I'll be gentle, I promise." Ian promised while Leo shared a look with Calypso. She simply shrugged her shoulders while walking through the front door. Noises could be heard and Leo hated to the bearer of bad news. But this had to be done.

"Wait here." He ordered Ian before going to see the rest of the group. He found them sitting in the living-room, discussing about something with maps and layouts around. He immediately whistled loudly enough to leave more than one deaf, and their looks were evidence of that. "Sorry to break it to you guys, but we have some news... not the nice kind..."

"What could be worst than be offered a quarter of what we imagined for Dylan's plays?" Reyna scowled, obviously not recovered of this morning's rejection. Leo rolled his eyes and let Calypso talk.

"When we were with Reyna and Dylan, I saw a statue of my time- even older -that looked exactly like Annabeth." Every eye turned to Annabeth, who didn't understand anything.

"I assume you have a theory...?" Annabeth managed to say from her shock.

"Three, actually. And all of them controversial." That gain everyone's attention. "One, people from the future started to create the Council even further in time- time where they would be believed as gods." No one said anything. "Two, people either from the past or future actually found an immortality formula mixing 'science' and 'magic'." Some frowned but murmurs were around. "Three..." Calypso swallowed, worried.

"Three, what?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"We- we are the Council..."

Silence around.

"Oh, and on another topic-" Leo broke the silence. "Octavius' doppelgänger is waiting by the door."

That's a conversation stopper anywhere!

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys._

 _First of all, I apologize for last weekend, it was a complicated weekend, plus it was my birthday weekend and I was answering the phone more times than I remember, hehe... That aside, yesterday Argentina, Uruguay and Paraguay had a massive blackout- historic event they called it! Which is why I haven't posted._

 _Rectifying that now!_

 ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _: 1 chapter!_

 ** _Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story_** _: 1 chapter!_

 _I hope to manage to catch up during the week, so I'll probably post longer next one! See you then!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	13. Shaking Off 3x1

Calypso knew her theories could be crazy- even in the edge of insanity.

But she never imagined that they would be taken _this_ well.

The only backseat from the entire conversation was when Rachel pass out upon seeing Octavius' doper- dopper-ganger? How did Leonidas have named him? Anyway, that was the only thing that had been prevented. Right now, she was with a sleeping Rachel, waiting for her to wake up and explain the whole thing while her mind was back at the meeting from before...

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE THE COUNCIL?!" Reyna practically jumped from her seat and yelled at her, making Calypso take a step back and unconsciously hiding behind Leonidas._

 _"It was just a theory..." She admitted, looking down. Not like she wanted to believe they were killing the world and freedom included._

 _"Reyna, calm down..." Dylan intervened, pulling her down. "Calypso promised to investigate this, I doubt she said this because she wanted to create a fight, right?" The last part was added as reassurance than anything else. Calypso saw Leonidas rolling his eyes at him._

 _"'Ata boy, Dylan." He told him._

 _"Enough is enough." Perseus stopped the fight that could be approaching before looking at her. "Calypso, please go get our new guest." She nodded, more to get away from the awkward tension than anything else and saw Ian still in his place, looking around. When his eyes set on her, he looked painful._

 _"I take whatever you said to them didn't go well...?"_

 _"Just be honest and everything will be fine." She tried to reassure him, but the advice was more for her than for him. The second they both stepped into the room, Calypso saw Rachel gasp and roll her eyes inside, passing out, William seconds behind her to check her pulse. "That's the girl Leonidas was telling you about." She whispered to Ian who nodded. "Everyone, this is Ian Alexander-"_

 _"You're sure he's not_ him _?" Piper raised an eyebrow, interrupting her._

 _"I did the DNA and lying tests myself,_ Beauty Queen _." Leonidas frowned at her but Piper kept quiet._

 _"May I say something?" Ian asked before everyone nodded. "Look, I understand you being wary of me, but I'm not who you think I am- besides, your friend here-" And here he pointed at Leonidas while saying so. "-already warned me what would happen if I do something stupid, so consider me warned."_

 _"To be honest, I'm more concerned about the theories Calypso mentioned than the sudden double vision." Lang stopped the topic with that calm statement and everyone was back on focus. "Calypso, please explain." Suddenly, Calypso was very nervous and was looking around the room, analyzing the faces. Some were serious while other were angry._

 _"Yeah, well..." She cleared her throat and began properly. "When I saw the statue, I found it very weird that someone had carved the same angles- normally, busts and statues aren't completely perfect, but an approximation. But that made me think that I had seen Annabeth before." Here, Annabeth showed her surprise at the statement. "Which is why I asked Leonidas to go back to the machine to investigate-"_

 _"Wait." Nico raised a hand, subtly eying Ian. Calypso shared a look with Leonidas and shrugged. "Please, go on..."_

 _"I wanted to a writing that would fit my theory that someone from the past had been meddling before us... but found nothing."_

 _"I doubt that if the Council had travelled back in the past and managed to convince people they were gods, they would keep that information to themselves..." William pointed out. Calypso nodded in agreement._

 _"Which is why I think the third theory is fluke too. However, I did find several notes about detailed rituals and ceremonies of different times." She finished her explanation. "So far, makes more sense than the other two-"_

 _"Hold on." Perseus got up from his seat and walked to Leonidas, who walked a few steps back. Calypso noticed he stopped in front of him, looking at the pendant on his neck, the machine charm. "That- that charm is the machine?" Leonidas frowned but nodded._

 _"Percy, what are you thinking?" Calypso noticed the amount of courage that took Hazel to even pronounce the words. However, Calypso noticed how the original six- minus Rachel who was still out and Leonidas who didn't understand anything -were staring at the charm until Piper gasped._

 _"My Mom had one like that..." She mumbled behind her hands._

 _"Mine too..." Reyna agreed with her. "I remember the time Hylla took it from her to use it- she had been furious about it."_

 _"This seems to give the science and magic blend theory more solid base..." Jason spoke, though Calypso doubted that someone was paying attention to him._

 _~FLASHBACK DONE~_

That had been a few hours ago and now, she had no idea what to do.

Just the idea that their ' _parents_ ' could be behind this was giving the original six a moral debate about it. Perseus had been quiet since and Annabeth had been next to him in a comforting matter. Piper was talking in whispers to Jason while Reyna had locked herself in with Dylan- she claimed they were gonna investigate new markets for his plays.

Leonidas was keeping an eye on Ian and, since William was checking Rachel, the room was full of people. It wasn't long before William left the room, claiming Rachel would sleep a little more before waking up.

"Did I do the right thing...?" She wondered to herself while looking at Rachel. "Shaking their believes...?" She had forgotten she was not alone.

"It may not look like it-" Calypso was startled by the voice, turning to see a hands-up-in-surrender Ian. "Sorry. I mean, yeah it hurts now... but better now than later..." Calypso nodded before glancing at a non-responsive Leonidas and back to check on Rachel.

She just wished the faith on the mission was intact.

* * *

Leo knew that when Rachel woke, it would be a little unpleasant.

Luckily for everyone's sanity- Rachel in particular -Ian took the lead and immediately told her he was not who she thought he was. Yes, he looked like him, but _wasn't_ him. Rachel nodded in understanding but began crying seconds afterwards. Neither him nor Calypso knew how to help but to his surprise, Ian did and began reassuring her that he wouldn't mind a new friend, if she wanted.

Less than five seconds later, Rachel had actually _pushed_ Leo and Calypso out the door.

"Way to say we're not wanted..." He mumbled, frowning at the door. Calypso said nothing. "Anyway, how do you feel, _Sunshine_?" It was obvious that Calypso was taken by surprise with the question but she replied nonetheless.

"Just- just that it brought back many memories from before..." Leo nodded, not fully remembering. "Before the island..."

"Ah..." Leo was wise enough to not say anything.

"Never thought I'd do the same stupidity twice..." She scolded herself.

"Hey." Leo stopped her, grabbing one of her hands. He looked around and took her to one of the few balconies that were on the first floor- Annabeth's house was that big. "You did not do an stupidity! Standing for your beliefs requires to be very brave and you, _Sunshine_ , are hellish brave!" She blushed under his praise. "You know how long it took me to gather my courage and tell this plan to Rachel? A _month_."

"But yours seem more reasonable..." She tried to argue, but Leo didn't let her.

"All ideas are crazy at the beginning... You're talking to the master of stupidity!" He proclaimed himself, earning a chuckle from her. _We're on the good path now..._ "Trust me, they will all come around..."

"Is that... last time I did this, no one defended me or say anything..."

"Let the bunch of rotten gits to rot themselves in their deaths." Calypso raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding but Leo shook his head. "Never mind that, now you have to relax and I'm sure they would be coming to you sooner or later..."

"But, what do I do in between...?" The smirk that she received in reply to her question was something she didn't expected, it was totally Leo. He grabbed her hand and guided her to what it was his room- his _temporary_ room, shared with a bunch of other guys, but it was his room either way. Leo dropped her on the bed, earning a wary look. "Leonidas, what-?"

"One, stop calling me ' _Leonidas_ '... sounds like I'm in troubles all the time." He asked her, grumbling. "I'm Leo, or _Supreme Commander_ , if you like it more-"

"How about _Repair Boy_? Piper calls you like that..." Leo shot Calypso a mock frown that she seemed to understand immediately, smiling softly. "Fine, Leo it is..." Leo smirked at her.

"Two..." He continued as if the interruption had not happened. "You and I are gonna enjoy some of the way of entertainment of this century- things that for me are stuff of legend!"

"Isn't that a bit dramatic?"

"Could be, but we've been working so hard and I always wanted to see old movies!" He finished his speech a little hyper. Calypso chuckled and nodded, making Leo smile. Obviously, she wasn't to know that he was goofing around for her sake more than because he wanted to do those things. _How was the saying...? Two birds with one stone...?_

"Deal. But shouldn't we share this with all...?" She suggested, timidly. "Also, couldn't Annabeth say what's the best for this time...?"

"Absolutely right, _Sunshine_! You're a genius!" In a spur of the moment- fueled with a lot of hyperactivity -, Leo leaned closer and kissed her cheek before leaving the room and calling everyone, ignoring that he was leaving a very blushed and speechless Calypso behind. "Yo, people!" He called around, making several heads pop out. "We need entertainment!"

"I vote for movie night!" Ian, one of the first to pop his head out, spoke up.

"What's a movie night?" Dylan wondered, earning a gasp from Annabeth.

"Everyone, to the living room!" The blonde ordered, making everyone rush there. Leo had to drag a still dazzled Calypso downstairs. It was kind of funny to see Ian and Annabeth arguing about what they should see, Annabeth leading over something more documentary and educational than fiction, while Ian was more of a fantasy guy. It was then when Leo finally realized what he had done before.

He had kissed Calypso.

True, it was on the cheek and was very quick... but still!

He glanced at said girl and noticed that she was looking away from him, blushing but with a smile. He quickly looked away too. How should he react now? Should he act like nothing happened? No, she wouldn't want that... Try to minimize the situation? Well, that would be lying, he really enjoyed it- but what if she didn't...? No, she was smiling. Maybe it was a nervous smile...?

He ignored that sweet Hazel had put an end to the movie argument and that a movie had been picked. Also, he ignored the explanation about what a DVD player was and how did it work. He did realize it was some kind of adventure film- a man running around with a whip and a hat couldn't be anything but adventure -, but he wasn't paying attention.

It was mid-way through the film than he tensed, when the girl in his thoughts snaked her arm around his. _What would be her next move...?_ Simply, she leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes entranced on the film. He took a glance around and noticed that everyone- the majority -were behaving exactly like that. Even Nico who was still a bit shy about hanging out with a man.

He relaxed and decided to focus on what it meant in the morning.

For now, he would admit to himself that he liked it.

And a lot.

* * *

He did it.

 _Leon- Leo kissed me!_

Sure it wasn't a Earth-shaking kiss nor he was confessing his undying love for her, but it was one step in the right direction and Calypso couldn't be more thrilled! She couldn't help to smile the rest of the film, she not only enjoyed a new way of entertainment- which was, so far, her favorite -, the group had apologized for snapping at her before. And she got a kiss to boot too!

Take that, Odysseus!

She was afraid that he would run away when she sneaked her arm around him, but he relaxed quickly. She knew they had to talk about it but would give him a few days before approaching the subject. After all, there were more important things than a kiss.

Sadly, everything kind of exploded in their faces.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Everyone stopped staring at the film to face a middle-aged man that was wearing a what looked like a suit- Piper had instructed her about fashion when they stole the magazine from Leo. His hair was short and almost gone, with glasses and, right now, he was glaring at all of them. "Annabeth Chase, I've never expected this kind of behavior from you!" Any doubts about the identity were solved right there.

He was Annabeth's father.

"Hello, Father." Annabeth greeted him, getting up from her spot on the floor- everyone was on the floor. Calypso noticed that her eyes had turned a little murderous and cold, contrasting with the warm and life-enjoying of a few minutes ago. "I didn't expect you to come tonight..."

"This is my house and I'll come and go as I like!" Many of the girls flinched at his tone but not Annabeth. It was as if she was used to it, something Perseus didn't like it. "You. Out!" He pointed at the rest, ordering out. Everyone shared a look, not sure if to protest or something, but Mr. Chase was not allowing any of that. "Out, I said!"

"No."

All eyes were on Annabeth, whose hands were curled in fists and she was glaring at her father. It was obvious this had never happened as Mr. Chase looked too shocked for words. To everyone's surprise, he did find words a few seconds later, though not the ones that were expected.

" _No_? You're telling me ' _no_ '?" Mr. Chase repeated and it was obvious he wasn't thinking nice things now. Calypso noticed how Perseus even had gotten closer to Annabeth, frowning. "You know, that's the word I should have told your mother, but she was so insistent-" The shock in Annabeth's face was obvious and Calypso thought she was gonna pass out. "-about that crap of saving the world and how would you bring great things... I regret even being convinced about it."

Calypso couldn't feel anything but sadness for her new friend.

"I will!" Annabeth replied, her hands curling into fists. Mr. Chase did nothing but to start laughing.

"Oh, how you wish you were a boy... At least I wouldn't have to look at your face to remind me of _my_ failure-" He couldn't even finish whatever he had planned to say cause he was interrupted... by Perseus' fist. It was obvious that no one was more mortified than Annabeth but Perseus was a close second.

"Just shut up." Perseus mumbled at the man, glaring at him.

"Percy..." Annabeth pushed him away from her father, trying to calm him down. Perseus simply stepped back and let her talk. "I'll go soon, but first you _will_ talk about my mother- and tell me everything." Her father chuckled and looked at her from his position on the floor where Perseus had left him.

"She was hot, I'll give you that... and smart, but crazy as loon." He remembered, smirking. "She would bored however was listening with 'the end of the world' and how she 'had seen the past and future and we had to fix it immediately'... She was crazy even for the eighties' standards..." He glanced at Annabeth before frowning. "You're exactly like her."

"Which is why you'll never see me again." She announced before turning to the group. Calypso could see how pale she was and how much she was trying not to crumble in tears. "Girls, I need help packing." Not another single word was said before the girls followed her to her room but not before Calypso had parting words with Leo.

"Don't kill him." Leo nodded, but didn't seem to pay a lot of attention. Calypso soon caught up with the rest that was trying to comfort a trying-to-stay-strong Annabeth. "We're here for you, Annabeth... don't give him the satisfaction." She wrapped an arm around her before helping around. With six pairs of hands, things were put away very soon.

The situation leaving wasn't very different from the situation returning.

Though Calypso could swore Mr. Chase had one more visible bruise.

"Any parting words, _Wise Girl_?" Perseus was immediately on her side, grabbing one of the bags she was carrying. Annabeth's jaw being clenched tight was enough answer for everyone who began leaving the room and the house without any other word. Calypso noticed that Annabeth and Perseus were the last ones leaving but held back her comments.

The group walked in silence until they reached a park. They were the only ones there, but some kids had been there before if the echoing laughter was a give away. Immediately, the fourteen early-twenty-years-old sat down around the park, all close to each other but far enough for privacy. Though the girls ignored that privacy when Annabeth finally broke down in tears.

It was then when all did the silent promise that no matter what, they would look out for each other.

From now on, no matter what, they would be together.

From that moment on, they would be a family.

And nothing would stop them.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, everyone!_

 _I have no excuse but to say I was lazy, procrastinating and frankly... I had lost my muse temporarily! Luckily, I found it just in time to write today's updates and I think you'll like them..._

 _So, here we go!_

 ** _Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story_** _: 1 chapter! Is short in comparison with the others, but it's important on its own... also #LoveIsLove !_

 ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _: 2 chapters! This was mostly where I lost my muse, I just hope I got it back..._

 _Love you all!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	14. Past Ghosts

"I wanna meet her."

Leo wasn't surprised those were Annabeth's first words after crying her eyes out. She still looked like she was about to cry again, with red-trimmed eyes and marks of tears on her cheeks, but she also looked completely determined to do what she said. And, like Leo, no one looked surprised by Annabeth's petition.

"I'm not saying no..." All eyes went to Jason who was frowning slightly. "...but how do we found her? Is not like we can ask people..."

"Gotta admit it, Jason does have a point." Nico agreed with him, nodding. "Except for you eight-" And here Nico pointed at the original six plus Ian and Annabeth. "-we normally search for people asking and just the words ' _woman that looks like me and talks about the end of the world_ ' is not a good way to start..."

"How do you guys search for people?" Hazel wondered to the eight who shared a look with each other before answering. The bad part was that they answered at the same time.

"Social media"

"DNA searcher."

"Wait." Annabeth looked at the group frowning. "You search people using their DNA?" The statement could have been understood as a complain but Leo saw the gleam in her eyes. She was excited.

"What's a social media?" Calypso whispered between the group, not understanding.

"Better yet... What's a DNA?" Lang asked back to no one, but it was Rachel who answered.

"DNA are the initials for ' _deoxyribonucleic acid_ '." No needed to be a genius to see no one understood what she just said. "Fancy name for ' _blood_ '." Everyone gasped and nodded.

"The problem with this-" Leo rushed to interfere before someone asked how it worked. "-is that we don't know if it'll work, as your mother could very well be someone from this time and we don't have her sequence in record."

"Or... we could use both searches." Percy proposed. Leo raised an eyebrow at him but only got a frown in reply. "What do we have to lose, really?"

"A bit of time, honestly..." Reyna was on board with the suggestion and Leo kept his mouth shut. It didn't concern him. In the end, Leo decided that work in the open was dangerous so he un-shrunk the machine, allowing everyone to work from inside. Ian taught Leo what a search engine was and how to use it in one's favor. It took Leo less than five minutes to actually understand and write a code to find the person.

"Call me Italian and give me some pasta!" Leo praised himself, earning a frown from Nico, the only Italian in the room.

"Is that a joke?"

"No." Piper nudged Leo's ribs, smriking. "Just one if his way to praise himself- pay him no attention."

"Anyway..." he drawled back on purpose after poking his tongue at Piper. "We found several people who answer to the picture of Annabeth or that look similar to the picture- we cannot search for names as we're not sure which one she used, she could have used a fake one." Annabeth's nod meant she understood. "I also modified the searcher to act like a tracker, so... where do we go from here?"

"We hit the streets." No one argued with that suggestion and Annabeth was determined to lead, almost taking the tracker from Leo's hands. However- or luckily or unluckily, you decide when you have more information -they didn't need to track for a long time. As soon as they were out of the suburbs and near the first big building, a woman walked right by them and no one had a doubt of who she was.

It was Annabeth's mother.

Instead of calling her attention- shouting a name would have been useless if it wasn't the right name -they decided to follow her inside the building.

"Is it me or this looks a little careless." Lang pointed out, using his training. Many nodded- especially the men -and Leo was sure that if Annabeth had been thinking, she would have said something similar. But the vision of seeing your absent mother was too much for the young woman. Unconsciously, his hammer was in his hand, ready for everything.

The chase wasn't long but the upcoming shock would be bigger than anything. The blonde woman they were following stopped her elevator at the highest floor- 30th floor. They rode the elevator with anticipation and a bit of concern. Leo could see Jason and Nico frowning and ready to jump in action if needed.

Annabeth's emotions were jumping around. She had been excited but now her face showed nervousness and dread. It seemed like only Percy's arm was supporting her, Leo assumed she was about to faint. When the door finally opened and they stepped outside, they saw a big crystal door but Annabeth had paralyzed in front of it.

"Annabeth...?" Percy called her. She shook her head and nodded, showing she was fine, before yanking the door open. No one managed to place a step inside the room when the majority of their jaws came down in recognition, even Leo's. (Later on, the rest would admit they couldn't recognize the people without little help.)

Right in front of them there was a long wooden table, enough to sit thirty people. Though, not all the seats were occupied in that moment, wth only eighteen seats empty. The rest were occupied with different people- women to the left of the door, men to the right plus the head -all in different degrees of age. Their clothes showed different professions but that was not what the travelers were watching.

It was obvious they were in a meeting but the surprise and shock was equal in some of their faces as the intrudors. Soon words were flying around but only two- in different degrees of surprise and indignation -were heard above everything.

"Mum?!"

"Dad?"

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, everyone!_

 _I have no excuse but to say I was lazy, procrastinating and frankly... I had lost my muse temporarily! Luckily, I found it just in time to write today's updates and I think you'll like them..._

 _So, here we go!_

 ** _Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story_** _: 1 chapter! Is short in comparison with the others, but it's important on its own... also #LoveIsLove !_

 ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _: 2 chapters! This was mostly where I lost my muse, I just hope I got it back..._

 _Love you all!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	15. Raw Answers 4x1

Whatever Calypso was hoping to hear after that, this was not definitely in her chosen ten.

"Damn it, Athena! You're getting careless!" Calypso's eyes immediately travelled to the speaker, a man in the maturity of life, grey-colored hairs on his beard and head as proof of it. His eyes were in a 'I'll kill you if you speak' stance and he was dressed in what she had learned to be fancy clothes. He was seated on the head of the table and was frowning to the so-called Athena, who was giggling like mad.

"Oops?" She replied but Calypso doubted she understood anything. Upclose, this Athena looked like if she was- Her thought were broken when one of the man of the table got up and started to poke a speechless and frozen Leo. And he wasn't the only one.

"Robotics has come far..." Around the table, the people were up and poking the group- or at least some of them -giving the strangers statements.

"Clouds wouldn't be this solid..."

"How do you no melt?"

Calypso stood there, watching in awe as her friends passed from the shock to the embarrassment, the disappointment and the rage- not necessarily in that order and not all at once. However, she noticed something strange, as all of them smelled the same.

"You guys smell that?" She whispered to the ignored ones- Reyna, Rachel, Nico, Hazel and Dylan. Reyna shook her head but Hazel started to smell the air before wrinkling her nose. _She did smell that..._ Nico was frowning since he got in so he probably didn't. But he nodded at her, so it was possible he did. Rachel tilted her head, curiously.

"Smell like what?" She asked right before one of them passed by in front of them. She immediately covered her nose and mouth, Calypso could hear the gagging noises. "Never mind... God, that smells awful... and somehow familiar..."

"It reminds me of when I was at war..." Nico pointed out to the surprised girls. "Gun powder and explosions."

"More like my grandfather's studio..." Rachel argued before her eyes opened wide. "Nico, did the officers normally smoke?" Nico raised an eyebrow but nodded. "My grandfather's studio always smelled of tobacco cause he smoked cigars... What if...?"

"You're trying to say they are _high_?!" Reyna hissed, frowning deep. Rachel nodded but Calypso and Hazel shared a look meaning they didn't understand. "They're stoned. Drugged." Not getting a good reply, Reyna groaned. "They inhaled toxic herbs and are hallucinating?" That both girls understood and they nodded before looking sad.

"What do you think is causing it? Could we be, uh... _high_ too?" Hazel wondered, looking around. Everyone did the same but they couldn't find anything that was burning. The only thing out of place- that Calypso didn't consider it out of place -was a plate of food in the middle of the table.

"Not if we don't eat." Rachel stated, ignoring the awkward family dramas around the room. Calypso watched her friend grab the plate and smell it before frowning. Without waiting, she threw the content into the trash.

That got everyone's attention.

"What have you done?!" One of them finally shouted and rushed to the trash, pushing her aside. All the members of the table rushed behind him and started to dig out the food and eat it. Calypso wrinkled her nose, in disgust. She glanced at her friends. Many were still in shock but Annabeth was ready to pass out in desperation, not able to do anything to help. They were even fighting against each other to grab a bigger piece.

In one of those struggles, clothes and accessories were being ripped apart. One of them was a small charm that, in a very close examination by Calypso, she noticed it had the exact same shape of the time machine. The seconds she held it, everyone stopped fighting and glared at her, forcing her to take a step back.

"We know your plan..." One of the women, dressed purely in pink, announced.

"You- you do?" Calypso stuttered, surprised. _What plan?! We just wanted to find Annabeth's mother!_

"You were sent to kill us..." A man in what could be considered an armor accused her with a finger. "They're scared of our power and want to kill us!" Calypso's eyes widen big as everyone was agreeing- well, everyone in _their_ group, not her friends thankfully. No one wasn't even able to say something in her defense when on of the woman dressed in purely white launched at her, directly at her neck.

"Struggle is futile!" The woman screamed as she began to choke her. Calypso never thought this would happen and her mind couldn't register it. Around her, everyone was trying their best to defend from the impromptus attack. She tried to get free using her hand to pulled her attacker's back but her opponent was too strong and she was losing the battle slowly.

The noises around her were getting fader and fader. Her eyes were rolling slowly back into her head and she knew she was losing consciousness. In one desperate attempt to get free, she gather all her strength and decided to strangle her attacker back. Taken by surprise, the woman stopped chocking her just to save herself.

That was enough.

Calypso pushed her off her before coughing for air. However, that didn't stop her mind to drifting again into unconsciousness. Taking a weak glance around, she could see the guys trying not to be subdue while the girls were trying to help. They soon were outnumbered by more people coming in that immediately went for the rescue of their attackers.

She saw two things before passing out though.

One, she was sure she had seen Leo screaming her name.

Two, she swore she had seen her lost sister.

* * *

 _Clank!_

 _Clank!_

"Keep quiet in there!" Leo growled but stopped hitting the bars of his cell. He and the guys had been dragged into a dungeon- _Seriously?! A dungeon in a building of the 21st Century?!_ -and the look in everyone's eyes said the same thing: we need to get us and the girls out of here. Right now, they had a guard who was more concern in sleeping than looking after them.

Good thing too.

"Percy, remind me to tell your girlfriend that next time she's curious... she doesn't need to drag me!" Will accused Percy, who simply growled at him in reply.

"She's not my girlfriend." Percy argued back but Will's eye roll meant he didn't care.

"Whatever..."

"Shouldn't we start thinking how to get out of here?" Lang proposed, trying to avoid a confrontation.

"How do you propose to do that?" Ian asked him. Leo noticed there was no malice, no sarcastic comment. _Maybe he's more intelligent I give him credit for..._

"Don't know so far but we won't discover it arguing between ourselves."

"Lang is right." Jason supported him, sharing a glance with Nico who nodded back. "We didn't win the war fighting against each other... we found common friends in our enemy's enemies."

"Leave Confucius out of this..." Ian tried to joke but only earned a confused look from Lang. "It's- never mind..."

"Going back to what Jason said." Nico placed them back on track, serious. "We don't have enemies to allied with, so technically we're alone."

"Thanks, _Captain Obvious_." Leo rolled his eyes at him. "Anyone else wants to add its two cents before we start agreeing this whole thing was stupid?"

"Ah, so now it's a stupid plan!" Percy shoved Leo's shoulder. Everyone else got back, noticing some I-wanna-fight tension. "It wasn't a stupid plan when we argued this four weeks ago, according to you!"

"Because two weeks ago, I didn't imagine I'd see that my _dead_ father was actually a _stoned idiot_!" Leo erupted, angry. He knew Percy didn't mean to start a fight, it was just a way to cope with what they had seen. His parents were dead- that was his reality until half an hour ago when he saw his father examine him as if he was a very interesting piece of metal.

"That's enough!" Dylan shouted, surprising everyone. He was normally one of the calmest but he was glaring at everyone noe. "Blaming each other won't solve anything! Now, truce or I'll knock you out!" Everyone grumbled and shook hands in truce. "Now, either we start using our brains to get out or start accepting the reality that the girls need to save us, clear?!"

"You think the girls will grow big egos if they save us instead of the opposite?" Leo heard Jason mumble before Dylan chuckled.

"You can count on it with Reyna- So!" He looked around, waiting for someone to talk.

"Ian can pick the lock." Eyes passed from Leo to Ian, who looked slightly embarrassed. "What? You did break the lock around the machine when I found you, so...?" Leo defended his butted in and Ian couldn't argue, nodding.

"That's nice and everything but what about _afterward_?" Will pushed the issue, frowning slightly.

"They must have some kind of security around..." Lang said, thoughful. "Guards and things like that..."

"21st Century guards aren't very abundant like before... now everything is digital..." Ian explained before his eyes opened big.

"Looks like Leo is hacking the security system." Percy caught up with him, smirking. "If we can't be seen, we can't be caught."

"Alright, but two things..." Jason raised his hand, getting their attention. "What about the guard there and what would the guards see in the mean time...?" At that, they were rewarded by a wicked smile coming from Leo. Many things it could be said about him, that he was a goof, that he was too much sometimes and that he didn't take anything seriously.

They also said he was a crazy genius.

Moments like this were the proof it was good to be crazy.

"Leave that to me..." He smiled at them.

"Oh, I don't like that smile..." Will mumbled, looking slightly scared. "Last time I saw that smile, a whole class of upper-men at school saw their grades lowering because they said offensive things against Rachel..." Percy shuddered as if he was remembering that day but smiled softly.

"That doesn't sound so bad..." Ian raised an eyebrow, not understanding. Leo ignored Will's comment and started to work, whistling a merry tune.

"Hey! I told you to be quiet!" The guard finally decided to make an appearance and shocked the prisoners with the outfit he was wearing, specially Lang: he was wearing an old Mongol warrior armor with spear included. "If you want to live to see the new day, you'll keep you mouths shut!"

That's when the guard did his mistake.

By getting so close to the cell, the top of his spear that passed the bars and was in perfect reach out position- a position that Lang didn't let pass by. As the guard was paying more attention to the towering silhouettes of Percy and Jason, Lang was somehow hidden with the shadows and in perfect position to grab the spear.

Which, he did.

He pulled the spear to him and forced the guard to hold tight and hit the bars with his head. The 'clang' sound was heard loud but Nico didn't allow the guard to fall down, grabbing his clothes quickly to avoid the noise. Using that distraction, Ian too the keys from the guard and unlock the door.

"You finish your project on the way, c'mon!" Jason urged Leo, practically dragging him outside the cell. Leo didn't complain but did struggle to keep up with Jason while watching a monitor and using his screwdriver.

"Girls are two floors up!" Leo announced and no one argued with him. They simply moved two floors up, hoping that they weren't seeing.

* * *

"Let me see if I understood everything." Annabeth was pacing around where they were locked up. All of them were immensely surprised and relieved they weren't locked up in a cell- ' _Cells and dungeons in a modern building?!' Annabeth had laughed at Calypso when she pointed out. 'It would be an architectural monstruosity!_ ' "My mother- no, the woman who _gave birth to me_ is a time-dimensional traveler that is on drugs and her rambles and decisions would and will destroy the society as we know it?!"

"A very succinct and accurate revision, thanks so much for it." Rachel rolled her eyes but agreed with her while trying to console a traumatized Hazel.

"What I don't understand is how do they get to this point...?" Piper spoke up to no one in particular. "No, I'm not talking about the travel, more like... their states."

"Leo did warn us that too much travel could start affecting us, but I never imagined that could be the result..." Reyna looked thoughtful about it. "The paranoia would the only explainable consequence, but... the drug addictions?"

"Doesn't matter." Calypso decided, speaking up. All eyes turned to her. "What happened, happened and we cannot change it... We know it now and we have to stop it-"

"And then, what?" Annabeth interrupted her, frowning. "Assuming we can stop them, what can we change? Do you guarantee me that we wont turn like them?"

"I can't and I won't." Calypso agreed, not wanting to argue with her. The shock about her mother was enough for her, she didn't more enemies. "We can plan this later, but right now we need to get out of here and find the guys to solve this..."

"I'm in." Hazel got up, shaking a little bit. "I promised myself I wouldn't be a slave again, in any form. So, anything we need to do, I'm in."

"So are we." Piper supported her, smiling softly. The rest nodded in agreement and before any plan could be thought or even formulated, the door opened and someone walked in. It was figure that Calypso had seen before- the classic greek toga with a breastplate on top of it. On one hand of the newcomer was a spear and the other one held a bow, a quiver of arrows on its back. The face was obscured by a helmet but Calypso knew the person.

"Not so dead, are you Zoë?" She knew the girls were looking at her in confusion but the stern look coming from the newcomer was enough for them to keep quiet. "A helmet can't hide you, I've know you all my life..." Slowly, the newcomer took the helmet off, revealing a girl with dark long hair and silver eyes that were glaring at Calypso.

"You are brave to attack my Mistress-"

"Your Mistress attacked a defenseless person, Zoë!" Calypso argued back, glad the girls weren't intefering. "Besides, she wasn't on her right mind, so I say she attacked me!"

"You dare to besmirch my Mistress' honor?!" Calypso soon found the spear pointed at her, but she didn't care.

"Your Mistress has no honor, Zoë! She has been manipulating you and lying to you! What did she promised, to change the world?! That won't happen!"

"You lie!"

"You were always a stubborn one, Zoë." Calypso concluded, crossing her arms and seeing her sister for the first time. She was looking at her as if she was a mirage, not real. "You never questioned anything, you always followed orders- I felt hope for you when you decided to run away instead of getting married to whoever Father wanted. But you seem to have find another manipulative bastard to control you-"

"No one controls me!" Zoë shouted, shaking in rage. "You- you just want to distract me from my task, to make me doubt my Mistress-"

"Your Mistress hallucinates! She's under the influence of Dionysus and you're not even noticing!" That made Zoë stop for a second. That was all Calypso needed. "Look, I'm not telling you to believe me-" She ignored the strangled gasps coming from her friends. "What I want is for you to think on your own! Think!"

"My Mistress hasn't deceived me..." Zoë repeated and Calypso was ready to whack her head.

"How many trips have you done? What had she made you do?" It seemed like Zoë was about to reply but shut her mouth soon.

"No. You're just trying to tell you my Mistress' plans..." _I almost got you..._ "I won't betray her..."

"Have it your way." Without warning, Calypso threw herself onto Zoë and started to fight her, her aim was to take the spear off her hands. However, Zoë had learnt well and was fighting back. She soon had changed positions and was straddling Calypso under her and pushing the spear closer to her throat in an attempt to cut her air.

"I'm still the best fighter of the family..." Zoë bragged, smirking at her sister. Calypso tried to say something in reply but all she could do was to wheeze something. "What was that...?" Zoë teased her.

"Surroundings awareness..." Calypso finally mumbled out. Zoë realized too late what that meant as she had been knocked out cold by Annabeth. Coughing, Calypso pushed her sister off her. "You always sucked at surrounding awareness, Zoë... Thanks, Annabeth."

"Not a problem..." The blonde smirked and began to tied up Zoë. "Now, what?"

"Staying here would only cause problems if they find us with Zoë..." Reyna pointed out, frowning.

"We move. Try to find ons of these ' _Mistresses_ ' and some answers. All without being caught." Piper suggested.

"Piece of cake." Annabeth rolled her eyes but everyone smirked.

"Piper is right, Leo still has the tracker, they will find us." Rachel added and everyone nodded in agreement. With Hazel the first one out the door- her logic was that she was used to scout and hide while walking -the group finally made it out of their ' _detainment room_ ' and to extract some information. Calypso couldn't wait until the guys heard what they did!

Who said women can't do the same things men can?

* * *

Thanks to the tracker, finding the girls was becoming easy.

Evading the guards, actually not so much.

With Nico handing the tracker, Leo was unable to get into the security system channel and to change the footage. That frustrated him but everyone was more focused on finding the girls. Leo could still remember Nico's eye rolled at the thought the girls were defenseless.

 _"Oh, for Petes sake, grow up! Women can do the same things men can! Treat them like weaklings and you'd never hear the ending if it!"_

Jason hadn't heard the warning and was a willingly supporter of the ' _save the girls first and ask questions later_ ' plan. Lang was in that same boat but for different reasons he wouldn't share- Leo imagined it had something to do with his honor and stuff. The rest were putting a plan in effect called ' _caution and back-up_ '. Dylan and Will knew Reyna would be the first one yelling about not trusting them and ' _patriarchal society_ '.

Thanks to Nico's stealth, they could be warned about three imminent attacks of upcoming guards, which were neutralized soon. Suddenly, and following the trail of the girls, he stopped in front of a door that unlike the rest of the building, was slightly pink and had a golden doorknob. The guys glanced at each other before Nico twisted the knob.

Leo pushed himself to be upfront and was surprised to see the image of the girls standing around two bound and gagged prisoners. Leo recognized them as two of the women that were in that meeting when they were attacked. The way their girls lifted their eyes and went back to the prisoners was outstandingly shocking.

"You're interrupting." Annabeth spoke first, earning an embarrassing group. Leo actually felt guilty for barging in. "Continue your tale." She ordered one of the woman who was wearing a pink dress.

"Were was I?"

"Fountain of Youth." Piper supplied before adding in a low voice. "If you believe in that sort of things..."

"Oh, right!" And her face showed a smile as if she was remembering something good. "So, anyway, we landed on the pond by chance, you see... My dear Ares was thirsty and there was no drinkable water in the machine..." Leo noticed that Rachel was holding the bridge of her nose and Hazel was looking slightly confused. _Was that woman rambling about nonsense all this time...?_ "So, it was kind of by coincidence we-"

"Where exactly is the pond?" Reyna interrupted and the guys could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Don't know, you'll have to ask Hermy... He's the traveler, you know..." The woman in pink rolled her eyes like if they were stupid. "Anyway, so I also had to clean my dress-"

"Ugh, _shut up_!" Calypso snapped and shut her up with a slap. None of the girls reacted but Leo saw Jason swallowing hard, probably promising himself to never speak about his idiotic idea of ' _the girls needing saving_ '. "You! Answer the question! And don't you dare to ramble!" She threatened the other one, who simply glared at her.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!" She replied, showing her anger. The girls shared a look and Leo noticed that Hazel- sweet, shy and timid Hazel -had a whip on her hand. She snapped it onto the floor and the woman's eyes were widened big.

"How many times did you go there?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at her.

"O- once after e- every time j-jump..." The woman stuttered, her eyes still in the whip. To the shock of everyone but the girls, Hazel pulled the blonde hair of the woman down with her hand and ended with a few strands in her hands. "Oww..." The woman complained.

"That wasn't _that_ painful..." Piper argued before finally paying attention to the boys. "What took you so long?" She wasn't accusing, more like she was curious as why they actually took so long.

"We-" Jason swallowed again, nervous.

"We found several guards on our way up from the dungeons..." Leo saved his friend, only to earn a hissing sound from Annabeth.

" _Dungeons_?! In a modern building?!" She looked like she was hyperventilating but Percy was quick to calm her down. Leo could hear the mumbles of ' _architectural monstrosity_ ' in between.

"Where were you? Are you guys alright?" Lang asked, checking Hazel who smiled and dropped the whip to hug him.

"We were in a room nearby..." Calypso explained, sounding a bit distant. Leo wondered why. "Anyway, Reyna, do you have a theory now?" All eyes turned to Reyna who looked slightly somber. But nodded anyway.

"Just one second-" With that, she knocked cold the second prisoner with a punch on her face. "She was annoying me..."

"Tell the tale while I check you hand." Will offered, grabbing her bruised hand. Reyna didn't waste her time.

"We imagined that the time jump may have made them paranoid which would be the reason why they consumed the drugs in the first place..." Leo was paying attention to the explanation, fascinated. "However, when _Pinky_ here..." And she pointed at the woman in pink. "...started to ramble about the Fountain of Youth, I imagined something else was going on..."

"Is has to do with the hairs Hazel pulled out?" Leo deduced and Reyna nodded.

"She mentioned it repetitively. Some properties may still be in the hair."

"Analysis in the way!" Leo jumped in to break the tense atmosphere. Delicately grabbing the hairs on Hazel's hand, Leo began to analyze them while admiring the situation. "So, girls... I'm impressed by you..." Many of them raised an eyebrow at him. "You managed to get what you wanted without bloodshed! I thought you women couldn't do that..." He joked at the end, earning a snort from Rachel.

"Nice way to say we did great, _Repair Boy_..." Leo raised his arms in surrender, making everyone laugh around him. Which was better than the silent environment from before.

He feared what the results would say.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys..._

 _I know, I know it's Monday. And I know is late Monday (at least, in my time zone is still Monday... I apologize to those this come on a Tuesday)... I have no excuses except, A) last two work weeks had been slightly brutal, B) muse had vanished for a while, I'm sad to say, C) procrastination. Yeah, it's sad but it's the truth... However, I managed to do write something late last night (Sunday) and I wanted to share it with you guys! So..._

 ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _: 2 chapters! I feel like I'm close to the end of this story, I'm not sure... Any comment, advise or even idea you want to supply for my use would be well receive!_

 _I do hope next weekend I update_ ** _Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story_** _... At least two chapters!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	16. Results

Calypso didn't understand anything about technology, that was a fact.

Therefore, she didn't hide her ignorance about the topic when Leo began to analyze the hairs. According to a brief explanation that both Annabeth and Reyna gave- with a minimum input from Piper, who would knew she was knowledgable about this area in particular! -, the hair contains the long sequence of nutrients the body ingested, even when the blood was cleansed.

 _"Analyzing their hair would give us the_ how long _they've been sick." Piper had summarized._

She wasn't surprised when Leo's white face looked away from the screen. Actually, none of them were surprised, not even Annabeth who was trying to find any clue of what had happened to her mother.

"How far gone are they?" Perseus was the first one talking.

"According to this... since the beginning..." Leo announced, turning the atmosphere even more tense. No one was happy about this turn of events. "I have lots of names I can't pronounce- Will, give me a hand here!" He asked, making William to stand next to him, reading. The further William would read, the darker his look became.

"I- I can't even begin to describe..."

"Your face said it all, Will." Piper pointed out, looking devastated. Everyone looked defeated and upset.

"So, that's it?" Calypso found herself speaking up. "We're gonna give up?"

"Do we have another choice?" Jason raised an eyebrow, curious.

"I gave up on _them_." Reyna answered him, frowning. But Calypso doubted she was angry at him. "I didn't give up on their _ideals_."

"In one of Calypso's theories, she assumed we were this Council..." Rachel remembered, looking serious. "Sure, we aren't the original, which I believe is better, but that idea doesn't seem so crazy right now..." She glanced around and her eyes set on Reyna, who had been the one with the outburst before. She simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Which opens a more important question..." Lang stepped forward. "How do we switch from them to us?"

"Trickery would only work so far..." Nico spoke after a moment of thinking in silence. "We need something a little more permanent, something that allow us make the decisions and no one else to question us on why we're in charge..."

"How do you beat the competition?" Ian mused outloud, a smile coming to his face. Calypso thought he looked like crazy smiling in a serious moment, and she wasn't the only one. "Think about it in terms of products- when a new product is competing with you, you put out new advertisement to attract more buyers, or..." Rachel seemed to follow his train of thought cause she soon was smiling too.

"...or you buy them to be part of you."

"A _subsidiary_?" Leo's words were understood by half the group. "It's- never mind, how are you gonna convince them to sell you the company?"

"Oh, not to me!" Ian added, pointed at Piper, who frowned. "She's the one with the silver tongue..."

"I think I heard a compliment there..." Piper teased him, looking serious.

"We all heard it, Pipes..." Jason agreed with her, smirking. "Ian is right, you're the one who can handle herself around words- the oral word, not written." He glanced at Dylan who shrugged in reply.

"We have more than enough money to buy them but you think they will sell?" Hazel questioned, looking around.

"No, they won't." Perseus shut down that idea, serious. "However, in their susceptible state, threatening or even blackmailing them should be more easy..." Calypso noticed that the guys looked kind of feral when those words were spoken. "All I'm willing to compromise is a ' _no killing_ ' policy." He finished when he caught the eyes of Annabeth.

"Should be enough for them to surrender..." Lang was in his world, calculating. He looked so concentrated that Calypso didn't dare to speak up in case she interrupted him. "A back-up plan should be consider, just in case, leaving violence as a defense in the last resource."

"All in favor of Lang's no-bloodshed-plan-that-pales-in-comparison-to-what-the-girls-did-before?" Leo raised his hand, earning a round of blushes and laughs on the name of the plan. Thankfully, all were in agreement. All hands were raised without a second of doubt. "Great! Now we should have something to eat and a good night sleep... Executing plans can wait until the morning..."

"I saw some food in the back of the room..." Hazel guided Lang and Dylan to an inner room inside the room while Jason, Nico and Will moved the ' _prisoners_ ' to a corner, so they wouldn't be in the way. Calypso could have swore she heard Will mutter something of 'them having a good night sleep', but was distracted when a smirking Leo was standing in front of her.

"I got to pick a bone with you..." Calypso frowned, looking around for said bone. His chuckle while she was searching was enough evidence that it was a metaphoric bone but she couldn't understand what he meant. "We need to talk, _Sunshine_..."

"Oh." She gasped, understanding his words now. "Well, you should have said something about it..."

"I just did! I-" He stopped when he saw her own smirk and waved a finger at her. "Good, _Sunshine_... Good..."

"So, what you wanna talk about...?" The intense look on Leo clued Calypso on what he wanted to talk. "Oh. _That_ talk..."

"We can pretend nothing happened until we solve this, I mean..." He rubbed the back of his head, nervous. "It's not like we planned the situation we're on it and I can understand if you wanna focus yourself on this matter more than us, but-" Calypso couldn't help but look at him while he rambled. It made him look so insecure and approachable, so she did the only thing she thought it was right at the moment.

She interrupted him and kissed him.

It was short and enough to shut Leo up but she smiled at him gently.

"You ramble about nonsense too much..." She told him. Leo smirked and responded back.

This was a result she could live with.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys..._

 _I know, I know it's Monday. And I know is late Monday (at least, in my time zone is still Monday... I apologize to those this come on a Tuesday)... I have no excuses except, A) last two work weeks had been slightly brutal, B) muse had vanished for a while, I'm sad to say, C) procrastination. Yeah, it's sad but it's the truth... However, I managed to do write something late last night (Sunday) and I wanted to share it with you guys! So..._

 ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _: 2 chapters! I feel like I'm close to the end of this story, I'm not sure... Any comment, advise or even idea you want to supply for my use would be well receive!_

 _I do hope next weekend I update_ ** _Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story_** _... At least two chapters!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	17. Stepping In 3x1

After a good night rest, everyone agreed the plan was good enough.

Though Leo did voice out a concern.

"How are we gonna convince them without getting attacked- or even worst, _killed_?"

All eyes wandered around the room, not stopping in anyone in particular. Managing this thing without getting maimed was preferable for everyone.

"Luring them to us could be a start..." Lang began, his hand on his chin. Leo had no doubt that he would be stroking a long beard if he had one... or if he could ever grow one. "Once we have them in the same room, we need to incapacitate them to listen to us..."

"That doesn't solve the problem of how to attract them..." Hazel repeated, sounding serious. Leo was glad to see that the previous encounter with the two women had given her a little mode confidence. She looked ready to attack.

"No, the main issue is the incapacitation..." Reyna said loudly, deep in thought. Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes were on Leo, smirking who immediately voiced out his fear.

"I don't like that smirk..." He mumbled, making Annabeth's smirk even bigger. Everyone was looking between curious and confused the encounter. "What do you want, woman?!"

"A taser." Leo blinked in surprise. Was the answer that simple? With a system to incapacitate them, luring them would be easy. Now, he was the one in deep thinking, though soon had the same smirking smile.

"Hide and cover!" Rachel teased him, hiding her face. "Last time I saw that smile, he told me he wanted to time travel!" Everyone chuckled at Leo's pout.

"It worked, didn't it?" As a mature reply, Rachel pocked her tongue out. "OK, here's the idea... If I can electrify the carpet, we just need them to get them in while we're hiding. No unnecessary risks, simple and effective..."

"We can hide in the other room and you could activate it by distance?" Calypso wondered, curious. Leo nodded, looking at everyone.

"Sounds a harmless plan for us..." It was obvious to say that Nico didn't point out that it was harmless for their victims.

"We need a great source of power, we don't know how many of their soldiers would come first before them..." Ian spoke, the only other one who had an idea what a taser was.

"I saw a electric exit in the bathroom..." Percy used his thumb to point at said room, room that Leo headed towards like a moth to the light. He looked around and, as Percy had claimed, there was an exit for a plug there. Once he identified the source of his power, he started to measure the distance with his arms and strides. He looked like he was stretching and dancing more than measuring.

"Is he alright?" Leo heard Dylan whisper, while some of the girls were slightly giggling and sniggering a little.

"On normal circumstances, I'd say he's being _Leo_... but right now, he's being meticulous." Rachel supplied the answer, making everyone nod in acknowledgement. Not like Leo was even paying attention or anything. A few more minutes and he was standing straight, arms in jar position on both sides of his body.

"I need like four feet of wire, give or take..." Leo announced. Half nodded and half stared at him. Sighing he grabbed a wire that was on the floor and showed it to them. Many gasped in realization and they started to look around the room, no one wanting to wonder out of the protection. It was Calypso the one hitting the jackpot though.

"Will these work...?" In her hands, a copper reel that could approximately be six feet made Leo smile wide and kiss her quickly, leaving her flustered with a shy smile and everyone else's jaw down.

"That's what I was looking for! Thanks, _Sunshine_!" He grabbed the reel from her hands and began to work, unaware that he had created a distraction for the girls. The boys started to help him, Percy and Will giving him smirks that said exactly everything. "Oh, both just shut up!" He whispered at them, his hands working on their own accord.

"We haven't said anything..." Will argued, the smirk never leaving his face.

"But if we were..." Percy continued, also wearing his smirk.

"Speak when you both do the same." Leo counterattacked, with a smirk of his won when he noticed the playful eye roll of his friends. The rest were more helpful and less talkative, Dylan giving him a thumbs up when he glanced at him- though Leo didn't know if it was because of what had happened with Calypso or because his end was ready. "I think is ready..." Leo finished, a plug he had ' _confiscated_ ' from a hair dryer on his hand.

"So? How do we test it?" Jason asked, looking around serious. It was obvious no one was eager to try the experiment. Luckily, Nico supplied the answer- literally.

"Here are your test subject." On one of Nico's shoulders, the still asleep/passed out figure of one of The Council was all everyone needed to understand him. No more words were spoken, just nods in agreement while Nico placed the woman- still bounded but not gagged -on the carpet and began to shake it awake. By the time she was awake, everyone was anywhere but on the carpet.

"Release me in this instant!" She screamed loudly. The group shared some glances: no one had a clue on how to attract the rest, but letting her scream sounded like a good plan. "You have any idea what my husband will do to you once he get his hands of you-?! AHHH!" Leo had decided her screeches were loud enough to attract attention before plugging in.

The only problem with this trap was that he couldn't regulate the intensity of the discharge. He assumed that, because many were on the carpet, the discharge would be equal to all of them. Unfortunately for his test subject, she was alone on the carpet.

Did that make him a monster...?

* * *

Calypso wasn't the only one noticing Leo's change of demeanor as soon as he unplugged.

Sadly, they had no time to ask what was wrong, as the enemy's calvary was heard through the walls and hallways. They all locked inside the bathroom with only enough view to see if their targets were on the spot. She mentally thanked Jason and Nico to take the place of look out and 'plugger' as Leo was in no mental condition to do so.

She silently maneuvered inside the bathroom to hug him and hold him closer, something he thankfully returned. Anything she might have whispered at him was lost when the enemy arrived.

"Hera!" Someone screamed, a male voice. Calypso couldn't see and it was alright with her. "Apollo, get your butt in here and help her!" A snicker could be heard, along with a loud slap.

"Focus, idiot!" A female shouted this time. More grumbles were heard, along with more footsteps.

"What happened to her?" Another male asked, his voice a little deeper than the first one.

Whatever whoever wanted to reply, it was too late.

The signal between Jason and Nico was almost none existent, Calypso barely saw it. Her first clue were the screams from the other side of the door, they looked as if they were being tortured. Hazel had hid in Lang's arms and most of the girls were holding tight to the boys, Annabeth and Reyna only showing their guilt by biting their lower lips.

Another signal from Jason and Nico unplugged the ' _carpet taser_ '. Groans and slow movements could be heard from outside the door and finally, Jason opened the door fully to see the result.

Except for the woman they had gagged and bounded the previous day- that was still on the corner they stashed her and had even woken up with the noise -, everyone that was on the carpet was on the floor, rolling and twitching once in a while. Neither Jason or Nico, the experienced soldiers, showed remorse, their stoic faces giving nothing away.

Leo had theorized the carpet could still carry electricity after the discharge, which was why no one had moved. Plus, no one wanted to test the theory themselves. Annabeth, however, pushed herself forward holding a weird- weird for Calypso, anyway -bright colored mat.

"It's made of rubber." She explained before setting it on the carpet and stepping on it before anyone could stop her. Seeing that nothing had happened to her and she was still standing, she slid the mat with her feet, slowly but secure and reached her first victim. She tied her up and gagged her.

Before she could even move to the next one, Perseus gave a big stride and stepped on the mat with her, picking her up and, despite her protests, tossed her to Jason's waiting arms who caught her flawlessly.

"Not risking that they knock you out." Perseus simply said, not wanting to hear anything else and got to work. Calypso then worked to defuse her friend's anger.

"I like Leo and everything he comes with, but that was one of the most romantic things I've ever seen..." Calypso whispered at her friend who simply frowned. "Look at it from this point of view, there are ten on the floor and you're one, do your own math." Calypso knew Annabeth was logical and was rewarded with a thinking face.

"You do know how to defuse ticking bombs..." Leo mumbled in her ear, earning a smile from her.

"Should I defuse you too?" She joked, earning a smile back. Before he could even laugh or say anything, Perseus' loud voice called them.

"Carpet disabled, get out!" One by one, the group walked out the bathroom. Calypso wondered if The Council really thought they were invincible or plain careless as they hadn't had time to hide the wires down the carpet. Though she would have made the mistake of not recognizing the wires, she assumed The Council had more time and therefore, more knowledge about the dangers around them.

Evidently, it wasn't the case.

"How long till they wake up?" Piper wondered. She was a little pale, watching the scene. William, the doctor among the group- or at least the one who was studying to be a doctor before they did this time travel adventure -placed two fingers on their necks and sighed softly.

"Their rhythms sound stable, I don't see any kind of danger into waking them up now..." He suggested.

"We can't have them wake up and see we have nothing to threat them with." Ian voiced out and Calypso noticed he spoke of experience.

"How about if we trick them?" Rachel proposed. "You know, like... ' _You give me what I want or I'll press this button!_ ' kind of threat... We technically wouldn't be doing anything but we can scare them out of their minds..."

"I approve of that idea... unless someone has a better one?" Hazel backed up Rachel's suggestion. Since no one had a better alternative, Ian pulled out a small black box with a red circle.

"You always carry a red button with you? Or is there something we should know...?" Reyna raised an eyebrow, making Ian chuckle.

"Though I'd like to be consider dangerous, this is only a a cigarette displayer. You press the button and you get a cigarette- though it's empty." He added at the end when he saw Rachel's glare. Calypso couldn't help but to laugh about his reaction and her laugh didn't diminish when Ian was demanded by Rachel to show that the box was actually empty! Soon, everyone was laughing, adrenaline leaving their bodies.

Though Calypso could see a couple of rocks in their way, it was the first time she actually had faith their could pull it off.

Nothing was stopping them now.

* * *

Leo's mind was racing.

Though normally that would be how his mind works, this time he just wanted so peace and quiet and his thoughts didn't help. Not for the first time since he started this adventure- Rachel had called it a ' _time shenanigan_ ' back when they agreed to tell someone else -, Leo wondered if there was actually something wrong with him.

After hearing Nico's theory that The Council could have been high or poisoned, Leo had thought the travel was taking the brunt on him more than the rest- since he was the mechanic and pilot of it, most of the time. He then worried if that same consequence was affecting everyone else, more than just getting an emotional attachment to someone.

His latest theory is that he was that, because his father could have been poisoned or high or suffering from some time-travel consequences when he was conceived, he could carry the same illness in him. That it would turn him around and not for the good part.

He had discarded the theory as he knew his mother would had never gotten together with _that man_ \- he refused to call him ' _father_ ' or ' _dad_ ' or anything of the sort -if she had known he was high. Esperanza Valdez would have never allowed to be close to her ' _Chosen One_ ' in that state.

Now, he was back with that theory while staring at the man in question.

"Wake up!" Leo came out of his muses when he heard Nico talking. His demand was accompanied with a slap that sounded pretty loud in the silent room. One by one, the twelve bounded and gagged members of the council opened their eyes and began to fret at the view of these intruders. The men were actually more desperate to get out their bonds than the women, who simply glared at the group.

"Such a nice happy bunch..." Rachel smirked, obviously sarcastically. Leo smirked along, before showing them the 'red button'. Their prisoners' eyes opened wide in surprise and they stopped moving.

"It's good to know they _know_ what will happen if I push this button..." Leo teased them, earning giggles from the rest. Obviously, they knew nothing will happen if he pushed the button, but the prisoners didn't. That was a quick way to make them comply into silence. "Now, who wants to talk?" All eyes turned to one particular person: Annabeth's mother.

"You sure?" The sarcasm dripping from Annabeth was impossible to miss. "This is the woman who wasn't 'careful' enough and lead to your current situation..." That made them all think before their eyes turned to a man with curly brown hair and blue eyes. Leo immediately felt the need to check his pockets. "Works for us..." After Annabeth's nod, Lang un-gagged the man.

"Thank you! You have any idea what it's like to be unable to speak?! I mean, my whole life is based on speaking and you gave me the longest and most silent sleep of my life! You have any idea what was it like to not hear my own thoughts while I was sleeping?! It was insane! Thank the deities these idiots here chose me as their representative... Anyway, my name is Hermes and if you'd allow me, I can make you very-"

His rant had been interrupted by a very angry Reyna.

"SHUT UP!" Hermes meekly shut up, even cowering back. "Should we need to remind you that whatever you decide to say will also affect them?" The rest of The Council looked like they were regretting their decision now.

"Aw, _Rey-Rey_ , let him have fun... The bigger the hole he digs, the more difficult for them to climb up..." Leo finally spoke up, earning a few smiles while Reyna have him a glare. "Fine, whatever suits you..."

"Let's get this over with..." Jason announced, his best soldier voice out, forcing everyone to pay attention to him. "To make it easy to you: you step down, we step in." While The Council was divided between glaring and opening their eyes in surprise, Hermes was chuckling at them.

"What?" Percy was losing his patience and Leo knew that was not good. "You think we can't do it...? That no one deserves it more than you...?" His tone was dangerously low and Leo feared they'd have to pull him away anytime soon. Hermes, sadly, raised to the bait and replied.

"Of course! You're nothing but lab experiment-" He didn't say more as Percy literally picked him up and stamped him against the wall. Everyone was surprised but no one did a movement to help or separate either men.

"Your meddling with time ends now." Percy kept his low voice and Leo glanced around the room, thinking this side of Percy was not something they liked. "We're not lab rats, we're human being and you're playing with our future- and that's something I won't allow." He suddenly let Hermes go, dropping him on the floor.

"They may not be ready to do this-" Nico's voice was clear and had an edge of danger. "-but I fought wars and I'm more than willing to do what I have to do to keep them safe." While talking, Nico was playing with a knife on his hand- _From where did he get that?!_ -, his expression was static and Leo realized it was a bad moment to think he'd be a great poker player. "So, which would be your decision?"

The Council's head couldn't move any more faster to say yes.

"Excellent!" Ian smiled, rubbing his hands in excitement. "That means you're to be kept alive for now..." Leo tuned out the rest of whatever conditions Ian was talking about- he knew what he was talking about, of course, but it wasn't very interesting at the moment.

His mind and eyes were back on Percy, who had calmed down but still had that fire on his eyes. A fire that it said he would do anything to protect what belonged to him. Though a noble thought, Leo hoped that didn't reach new heights.

Or that whatever was happening to them could be curable.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _I'm not gonna even start with an excuse of my no-posting these past weeks, mainly cause I don't have one! As a treat, I'll post three chapters today for you, go to vote (that's right, today is a voting day in Argentina, Primaries... so, if you're here and you're old enough and you had your ID, go vote! Every. Vote. Counts!), and then write some more and hopefully post some more before midnight local time._

 _Anyway, I also would like you to pay attention to my profile, as I'm gonna post some important Author's Note there. No, it's not about me taking time or anything bad! It's just about something you guys should know I think._

 _Here are today's chapters!_

 ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _: 1 chapter! I feel this story is coming to an end soon... Even I don't know the ending! Exciting!_

 ** _Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story_** _: 2 chapters!_

 _I hope you guys enjoy today!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	18. Order! 2x1

It had been a couple of days since Calypso last saw Leo.

Right after The Council _relinquished_ \- very angrily, one must add -their positions, Piper had pointed out that their work would be faster- or as fast that it could be -if they divided the tasks. Everyone agreed and realized that each floor of the building- sometimes, more than one -were reserved for different activities.

Leo had wanted to handle the mechanical part of the project, new inventions, machines that could help the rest of the projects. So, he had locked himself into floor nine and Calypso only saw him a few minutes while having dinner or lunch. Her own work was an enormous pile of papers but she even had time to discuss topics with William- who had decided to deal with the health aspect -and Reyna- who was rewriting the laws in their favor.

Deciding enough was enough and that it was not healthy, Calypso decided to forget her own work and go down the ninth floor.

As soon as the elevator's doors opened up, Calypso was greeted with heat. Heat and smoke. Coughing and waving her hand in front of her to wipe away the smoke- impossible task but she had to try -, she began searching for Leo.

"Leo! Leo, where are you?!" She shouted while trying not to step on the blueprints or metal pieces that laid on the floor. As soon as she saw a window, she opened it and the smoke began getting out, plus some light was coming in.

"What are you doing?!" Leo's voice startled her but it was his appearance that shocked her to the core. He had black dots and oil all over his clothes and he was covered in black ashes, except the area of his eyes as it was obvious he was wearing protection. His hair was pulled back completely and Calypso feared Leo hadn't taken care of himself since beginning his work.

"Trying that you don't die because of the smoke!" She had no idea why she was raising her voice, but she was and Leo frowned at her.

"I don't need you to look after me! I'm perfectly capable of doing so! Besides, you're ruining my work by opening that window!" Though it was slightly hurtful to hear those words, Calypso focused on the last part of his statement.

"Ruining your work? How is that opening a window will ruin your work?!" She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an explanation, but it looked like Leo wasn't going to give one.

"You know what? I don't need to explain myself to you!" Leo began, walking closer to the window, evidently to close it, but Calypso wouldn't budge from her place. "Move, Calypso." He wasn't shouting, he wasn't screaming, yet the pronunciation if her name gave her the chills. He wasn't angry.

He was absolutely pissed.

"No, Leonidas." _If he wants to play..._ Leo glared at her but relented, walking away from her and back to his work. Thought Calypso wasn't going to let him do that. "Leonidas, I'm talking to you!" She insisted, turning him around. In what it seemed a flash, Calypso saw something completely out of character in Leo.

She saw fear. Pure and well hidden fear.

"What? What do you want to tell me now?" He was trying to be mad but the acting was cracking. "That I should get out before I drive myself insane? That I need to socialize before I go nuts?! That this is a team effort and everyone would help me?!"

"Not exactly what I came here to tell you, but yes." Calypso admitted, catching Leo by surprise. Knowing that getting angry wasn't the solution, she took a deep breath and grabbed his hand though Leo tried to pull away. "Leo, the reason I came here was to see you..." She spoke softly like if he was a scared deer that wanted to run away. "I just wanted to spend some time with you..."

"You- you didn't come to shout at me...? To scold at me...?" He checked, earning a shook of the head. "Oh."

"Yeah, ' _Oh_ '." Calypso repeated, smiling softly. She felt him relaxing and soon they were on the floor, cuddled one another in silence. Calypso didn't mind, she liked the silence but she felt Leo moving around which made her chuckle. Silence must be a foreign concept to him. "What now? You're moving more than a river after rain..."

"Is that your way to say I'm fidgeting?"

"I guess I am, now tell me what is bothering you..." She pecked his cheek and looked at him. Leo sighed and glanced at her before looking at the smoke-free ceiling.

"For as long as I could remember, my father had been my hero... He supposedly had died while saving me and my Ma from a fire..." Calypso listened, knowing he wanted no opinion. "My Ma would tell me stories about how they met and the things they did before I came along... She looked so happy and proud about it... And now-" He stopped, no needing to say more.

"Hard to understand, I guess..." It was obvious Calypso didn't know what to say, far less sympathized with his dilemma. She knew that one wrong word could be all it took to misinterpret the situation. "I wish I had the answers about how you should behave or what to feel- even an advice about it... But I can listen to you when you need to rant." She offered at him, earning herself a smile from him.

"That's all I can ask for now..." He pulled her closer, relaxing. "Some times I'll be moody, think you can handle that?" As a reply, Calypso snorted while smirking at him.

"Handle your moodiness? I have handled your annoyingness since we met! That's worst!" The laugh that followed that statement told her that everything was going to be alright.

It would take time, but everything was going to be alright.

* * *

After a long shower and a big lunch, Leo felt as good as new.

Also, talking to Calypso might have help. True, she couldn't give advice like a therapist or the sort but with her listening, Leo had cleared his mind and started to see things in a different perspective. That's how he reached a conclusion that he was dying for everyone to know. So, he gathered everyone after lunch, his good mood back.

When he walked into the conference room, everyone was there, curious as what Leo had to say.

"Every one here? Good! Need something to eat?" He offered before sitting randomly. No one replied and Leo could see some red eyes around the room, clearly some had been crying. "Never mind that, I gathered you here cause I made some discoveries that could help us..."

"Kill the suspense and talk, Valdez!" Will barked, clearly tired, his eyes said so. Leo simply smirked at him.

"My dear Will... That takes the fun out of it!" Calypso smirked when he winked at her. Rachel rolled her eyes but chuckled along while the rest were in various degrees of anger and annoyingness. "Fine, fine! No need to drill a hole in my brain..." He announced, still smirking. "After we assigned the jobs last week, I felt myself... drifting away."

"Were you in a boat?" Hazel, not understanding the analogy, frowned and looked around confused.

"You could say so, my dear Hazel... A non-existent and imaginary boat called ' _reality_ '." Now, everyone was confused. "I had problems assimilating that the man that we have in our- sorry, _the_ dungeons, is my father... And I'm sure more than one is feeling the same..." More than one around nodded or went stiff under that statement.

"Where do you wanna go with this, Leo?" Reyna, one of the few not affected, asked.

"I say we hold a funeral." More than one looked at him as if he was crazy. The wide open eyes gave Leo the general thought of ' _was he going to kill his father?_ '. "No, I'm not gonna kill anyone- well, at least not someone alive..." No one understood until, to Leo's big surprise- or maybe not -Ian was the first one with a gleam of recognition.

"Hakuna Matata!" Ian blurted, with everyone looking at him as if he had lost his mind with the exception of Annabeth, who started to laugh like crazy- it was more than obvious she understood what he was meaning. "Movie thing... Never mind..." After being properly embarrassed by the crazy looks, Ian shut up. However, Annabeth picked it from there.

"What Ian was trying to say is to let go of the past and not to worry..." The gleam of recognition was back in everyone and nods of agreement were being showed.

"So, you're technically not killing anyone, right...?" Hazel wanted to be sure and Leo nodded in agreement.

"My idea was to say a few words, mourn and move on-"

"But what about the people we have downstairs?" Piper insisted, refusing to say the word ' _dungeons_ '.

"War prisoners." Jason replied, his voice voided of emotions. Even his face was impossible to read. "People who just look like them."

"We should all do it..." Lang suggested, leaving the elephant in the room to sort of speak. Leo looked around and saw some anxious about it. "And we should do it now before we can regret it."

"Lang is right..." Calypso got up and smiled softly at everyone. "And I know exactly where to hold it, follow me..." Curious about where she was going with this, Leo followed her without hesitation, prompting the others to do the same. Calypso went up the stair- the emergency stairs -and guided everyone to a small terrace with some well looked after green plants around. "I found it yesterday, I think is appropiate..."

"It's perfect, _Sunshine_..." Leo hugged her, earning a smile from her. From his pocket, he pulled out a small wooden cross he had done and drove it into the ground gently. With no name and no reference of who was there, it would work for all. "I think we should give a minute of silence for them..."

Everyone agreed non verbally. Leo used the moment to eyed every single one of his friends. Nico, Jason, Dylan and Ian looked stoic but showed signs of sadness. They must have lost both sets of parents long ago. Percy was trying to console a sobbing Annabeth though he was not doing better himself- Leo knew how close he was to his mother. Piper was clinging to Jason while Hazel was smiling softly, a hand on her chest, as if she had found peace.

Will was trying not be like Percy but it was obvious he was sensitive about it. Reyna, Lang and Rachel were looking sad but seemed untouched. Leo knew Rachel didn't have a good relationship with her parents and Reyna's had a complicated history with hers. Lang, he didn't know and wasn't going to ask now, it was rude. As to Calypso, she was like Hazel, more serene but crying silently against his shoulder.

"Th- thanks, Leo." Annabeth was the first one talking after a while. "I- I've been trying to accept this- this twisted reality and you-"

"No need to thank me, _Owl Head_ \- ouch!" Leo rubbed the back of his head right after Calypso smacked him, frowning. The rest were softly sniggering at him. Despite not expecting the smack, Leo knew he had achieved his goal- making them laugh. And if a smack does the trick, who was he to complain? "Seriously though, no need to thank me..."

"Now that our personal affairs are in order, I suggest we continue with our tasks." Nico- silent, gloomy and non-intrusive Nico -spoke up, looking more relaxed. "We have much to do and we're running out of time..." Everyone stared at him before Will started to laugh. Soon, everyone was laughing at a red Nico, who was smiling softly.

Yep, everything was in order now.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, my fellow readers!_

 _These past weeks had been soooooooo busy and long! I apologize for not posting last weekend but I was completely exhausted for some reason..._

 _Anyway! This week's update!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story** : 1 chapter! Getting closer to the end! I can feel it!_

 _ **Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story** : 1 chapter! Thanks for the support of this story, brings me lots of joy!_

 _ **Garden Wall** (collab with my friend **ReeReeWithAngst** ): 1 chapter! We are one chapter away from the end! I'm sure to post it next Sunday!_

 _I hope you enjoy this weekend and I'll see you next!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	19. Epilogue: The Future

The year was 2300.

A group of fourteen young women and men- all from different background and personalities -were guided inside the gigantic room without much information or even rules, except for one.

To find the recording.

Or so were told.

"Let's split, we'll find more clues that way..." One of the guys proposed. Seeing that it was universally accepted, they began pulling out everything that could hide some sort of clue. Many of them were very excited, almost no one had reached this level of training and they were privileged enough to try. Other were too focused on the task in hand.

"Found something!" One of the young women announced, after a struck of inspiration to check the floor. She pulled out a rectangular wooded piece, obviously made of different colors. It was puzzled together. "What do you think it is...?"

"Looks like a Chinese puzzle..." A man next to her suggested. He had seen some of them lying around his childhood home. "Mom had them as decoration but I'm sure they hide something inside..."

"Should we break it to find out?" A strong female hand was reaching out, before it was snatched away by two pair of hands.

"Are you-"

"-insane?! You could-"

"-have locked the-"

"-mechanism and we'll never-"

"-figure what's inside!"

"Enough twin talk, Stolls!" Two female hands found the back of the siblings' head and smacked them. "As much as it pains me to agree with the Terrible Duo here, I suggest we try not to break anything... if anything, this looks like an antique and do you wanna pay for it?" The woman seemed conflicted before dropping the idea.

"Got it!" The first one talking grabbed it from the siblings' hands and began playing with it. The group could hear how the mechanism was moving and fitting in the right place before the top of the piece snapped open and showed a small key, along with the number 3.

"That means we have to find one and two." Another young woman too charge and started to look around the room again. Soon, more different puzzles were found and, thanks to some team work, they managed to find number one and two, but also numbers from four to ten.

"The order means something, right?"

"It has to be, I don't see anywhere where ten keys should be put in order..." Everyone looked around, hoping that by some miracle a ten-key lock appeared. As that didn't happen, they were back to square one.

"I wonder..." One of the younger girls stared at the keys, placing them in order of number. Seconds later, she was piling them like construction bricks, each of them fitting inside the other. Everyone congratulated her, leaving a blushing lady with only one massive key in her hand.

"Still with the lock theory..." The search was now for one big key lock. Paintings and furniture were moved until they came across what seemed to be a decorated mouth that came out of the wall. "I'm not sticking my hand inside..."

"I'll do it." The taller of the male- and the one who had organized them in the beginning -grabbed the key and slowly inserted inside the hole before releasing a long loud screaming- that made everyone else scream in surprise. Soon, the guy was laughing at everyone. "S- sorry, I- I c-couldn't re- resist..."

"Chris!"

"Bro!"

"Rodriguez!"

So-called Chris smirked at the outbursts and inserted the key, finding the lock very quickly. Once inside, he turned it in an open manner and everyone heard as one wall started to open down in front of them. A big screen was revealed along with several pieces of technology. Everyone was fascinated by the tech in display, they was something only their many times great-grandparents would have used!

"Looks so old... You think it still works?"

"One way to find out..." One of the female started to gently press buttons and jumped in surprise when the image began moving without warning.

 _"It's on, Repair Boy?"_

 _"Stop calling me like that, Beauty Queen! And can't you see the red light?"_

 _"Your big head is on the way, Valdez."_

 _"Ouch, Sunshine!"_

 _"Enough, guys!"_ The face of a smiling man with what seemed to be elvish ears appeared on screen before walking back to reveal a group of more people, all sitting next to each other. Many were wrapping arms around some but all were relaxed by the idea of appearing on camera.

 _"If you found this, congratulations! You're taking the first step to become part of The Council."_ A redheaded greeted the group, who shared a look between themselves. _"Don't share looks like that, I'm sure you all earned a spot to be here..."_

 _"You're sure wondering, '_ why us? _'."_ A raven haired man continued. _Could this people be pranking them? "Well, it's simple, The Council is not interested in your high grades or your social profile... The Council chose you for being you..."_

 _"Being you is special, don't think you aren't."_ A girl with kaleidoscope eyes took over, smiling. _"We're more interested in how you think and why you think that than in your portfolio of good connections."_

 _"We've been were you are."_ A stern woman with brown hair said, holding the hand of a man with also brown hair. _"And we have doubted ourselves too, but with doubts and all, we arrived to where we are."_

 _"Now, this recording if from the year 2019- don't look at us that way, we know this will go far!"_ The man's face that appeared at the beginning was talking now. _"We'll be sharing with you some of the things we did before the next generation take over, along with some ideas we are unable to do because we're limited by the technology of our time-"_

 _"Have you been seeing Iron Man 2 again?"_ The blonde man standing next to the redheaded woman interrupted while rolling his eyes at the elvish man.

 _"Ugh, cry me a river!"_ The man replied, earning chuckle from everyone. _"Never mind us, this is your time and the only people who have to be happy here is you- forget the history books, forget the caravans of 'good job', if you think is broken, talk it over with your fellow friends of The Council."_

 _"Trust one another."_ A dark-haired man spoke softly.

 _"And overall, be happy~!"_ The elvish man sang at the end, making everyone groan softly before the video went black again.

"Well, then..." The youngest male smiled and placed his hand on the center. "I say we have work to do... who is with me?"

The beginning was here.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _Another following weekend I make updates! I'm so happy with myself! I have to say, I didn't think I'd procrastinate so much in the past months- heck, we only have three and a half months to the end of the year! I don't wanna jinx myself and say 'I'm back in the game', but I surely learned a lesson or two about it... So don't worry! I won't abandon you!_

 _Today's updates are!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story:** one and last chapter! I spent lots of time trying to get it right, I might still change it in the future, but I think is perfect for now... Thanks to those who stayed with me till the end!_

 _ **Between Two Worlds - A Solangelo Story:** 1 chapter! Thanks to the comments and likes in this story, is one of my favorites!_

 _I'll see you guys next weekend!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
